Till Death
by LuxahHeart
Summary: After ten years, Ray finally meets up with his old gang in Japan for a Christmas party hosted by Mr.Dickinson. As his old feelings resurface for Kai, Ray is able to finally find out Kai's true feelings. Only to have his life spiral out of control in the after math. Rated M for violence, sexual themes, abuse, rape, tobacco and alcohol use. Cover Photo belongs to SashasUniverse on DA
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's note. Hello, and welcome to Till Death. I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. Figured I should add a disclaimer as I've seen other fics have them. I also felt it best to edit the current and upcoming chapters with warnings before the chapter begins, due to the heavy adult themes that will appear in the story.  
Also, I wanted to thank everyone who has, and is reading this. The traffic this story has generated is already almost to 100 views, and I just wanted to say thank you. Leave a comment if you feel like it. Tell me why you like it or hate it, hearing from the reader is always a good thing. Also if you have any of your own fics send em my way, I'd be more than happy to read them. **

**!LEMON WARNING, ALCOHOL WARNING, TOBACCO USE WARNING.!**

* * *

It was an unusual cold night; snow flurries fell from the sky going unnoticed by the occupants of the rather large penthouse that belonged to Mr. Dickinson. Ceiling to floor windows lined his white colored walls, giving a breath-taking view of the city, he took residence in. Being the retired owner of the BBA had its perks, and even in his old age he enjoyed the bustle and laughter of the crowd in his home. Tyson and Max sat on his overly large couch that spanned the living room in front of his movie-screen-sized T.V. While Hiro was off in a corner flirting with Hillary, Kenny was busy on his laptop chatting with Dizzy about a new blade core that Max's mother had been working on. Mr. Dickinson gave himself a small chuckle, even after 10 years these kids never seemed to change. Amongst the crowd he spotted Kai starring off at the back end of his penthouse, overlooking the mountainside. A drink in his hand as he adjusted his silver rimmed glasses, acting as if he had better things to do than be at the Christmas party they were all invited to. Yes, nothing seemed to have changed.

It was still early in the party and not all of Mr. Dickinson's guests had arrived, while other bladders came in to join in the festivities. The White Tigers all filed into the foyer, shedding their winter coats and handing them off to one of Mr. Dickinson's butlers. Enjoying the warmth from the heater and out of the cold, they followed Ray past the stairs and around the corner to where Tyson and Max were sitting.

Ray had gotten taller, his hair still wrapped up and down to his ankles as his bangs were slicked back. He wore a white button down long sleeve shirt and black slacks. His upper arm muscles made the fabric cling to his skin, making them visible underneath.

"Ray! Hey my man, what's shaking?" Tyson sprung up from where he was sitting. His face had slimmed and his hair grew longer that he kept pulled back in a loose pony tail, with a new blue hat on his head. He was shorter than Ray was, as always. He was dressed in a red sweater and blue jeans that had small rips and tears down the legs. As they shook hands Ray gave his old friend and teammate a soft smile.

"Not much man, the flight was killer though. And this cold weather is ridiculous." Ray released his grip on Tyson's hand only to have to take in Max's outstretched one.

Max had filled out, more so than any of them. His face was round and his hair was cut around the sides of his head while he slicked back the rest. The freckles over the bridge of his nose had faded over time, and he was sporting a simple blonde mustache. He was the same height as Ray was now, having shot up past Tyson. He had kept on his green jacket, but left it unzipped and wore a black t-shirt underneath, with a simple pair of black jeans.

"Good to see you Ray. Oh, hi Lee, guys" Max shook Ray's hand, and nodded to the other White Tigers in the room as they took their seats around the living room.

Mr. Dickinson nodded to everyone who had walked in, unable to stand and give a proper greeting as his legs were becoming weaker in his aging state. His guests understood, and they all waved to him and gave him a warm smile.

"Can you believe it, it's been ten years since we've seen each other." Tyson threw his arm over Ray's shoulder and leaned in. "And if you didn't already notice, Mr. Sour-puss came too." Tyson nudged Ray's side and pointed to where Kai had taken up residence in the corner of the living room.

"It's good to see you Kai." Ray called to him. Kai glanced over from the corner of his eyes, locking his crimson orbs with Ray's amber ones. For a second Ray felt slightly warmer as his eyes locked onto his old captain's, and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Out of them all Kai was the tallest and thinnest, though through his black long sleeve shirt, Ray could see that he was well built. His hair was the same two-toned color, and instead of the blue facial paint on his face he wore thin silver glasses. His hair was thin and hung around the nape of his neck and fell in his face. His shirt was neatly tucked into his black slacks that hung loosely around his legs.

Kai gave Ray a nod of recognition and took a sip from his drink, glancing back out the window he stood by. Ray gave a soft laugh and sat on the couch with Tyson and Max as they finished watching the Christmas special that was playing on the T.V. The smell of food cooking in the kitchen started to fill the room, and Tyson's stomach growled something fierce causing everyone around them to laugh. Michael and his gang came down the hall from the kitchen announcing that dinner was just about ready, his words were a bit slurred from the alcohol in his system, and a tinge of pink crossed his nose.

"Great! I'm starving" Tyson chimed in.

"What else is new?" Max elbowed him and laughed.

Suddenly, out of the laughter that Max had caused the group to go into a loud ringtone erupted through the living room. Everyone's heads snapping to attention to where Kai was standing as he quickly pulled out his thin black phone from his back pocket. Without missing a beat, he answered the phone walking out onto the back balcony that he had been starring at for so long. Leaving everyone in the living room speechless for a minute or two.

"Does that guy ever sleep?" Max sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ray chimed in, curious to what Max had meant. It had been ten years since he had any kind of contact with Kai. He had kept in contact with Tyson and Max frequently, even visiting them in the summers.

"Well as far as I know, he's taken over one of the bigger corporations in Russia that deals with Bey blading. My mom's been trying to get him a partnership with our company but I don't think she's made any progress. Then, on top of that. He's partnered with the BBA, and other big shot companies." Max explained.

"That's right my boy. After Kai had merged with BBA, our sales and products have gotten much better revenue. To be honest with you boys, I think he only came to discuss business with me." Mr. Dickinson explained, and a look of sadness crossed his face; but for only a moment.

"That's right, and with Max's mother trying so hard to get Kai to join our team, it's probably the only reason he came at all. He probably wants to get your opinion of our company, Mr. Dickinson." Kenny looked up from his laptop for a minute to speak.

"With Judy's research on these new cores, I'm sure she'd be really pleased if Kai could help fund these if he joins our companies." Emily chimed in from behind Michael.

"Well why hasn't he already made the deal?" Tyson sighed and leaned back against the couch, folding his hands behind his head.

"I'm sure that a big business deal like this isn't easy to decide on. He must make the right choice for his company, and himself. Kai isn't as impulsive as you are Tyson." Ray chimed in, getting nods of approval of what he was saying from the others.

One of Mr. Dickinson's butlers came into the living room, announcing that dinner was ready now. Everyone bounded from their spots on the couches and filed down the hall to the dining room. Ray taking up the rear, stopping midway as he remembered Kai out on the back balcony.

"Ray, are you coming?" Mariah called to him.

"Yeah, I'm going to go get Kai." Ray called back to her and spun on his heel, his hair wrap snapping behind him.

As the others continued down the hall to the dining room, Ray stepped outside on the balcony. The cold winter air stinging his face as he stepped outside, the snow flurries sticking to his hair as it began to snow harder. Kai was leaning against the glass pane railing that lined the balconies ledge, his phone plastered to the side of his face. A small stream of smoke from a cigarette blowing in the wind, as he clutched to the rim of his now empty glass. Ray took a minute to admire Kai's backside before walking up beside him, staying quiet as Kai kept talking on the phone. Ray wrapped his arms over his chest as a cold wind blew by them, tossing their hair in the breeze.

Kai didn't even act as if he had seen Ray standing beside him as he continued his conversation on the phone, his cigarette burning out to ash as he let it rest on his lips. Ray turned and looked out at the mountain side, watching the snow fall harder around them.

"What's wrong?" Kai's voice made Ray jump, not even realizing that he had finished his phone call.

"Oh, I came to get you. Dinner's ready." Ray rubbed his arms trying to keep warm, feeling as if he had been standing outside in the cold for an hour.

"Hn." Was the only response Ray received, as Kai took one last drag from his cigarette and tossed it over the railing.

Without speaking they walked back into the warmth of the penthouse. Ray sighed as he was glad for not having to be outside anymore, and followed Kai down the hall to the dining room where everyone else had gone too. Everyone had already started eating their dinner that had been prepared for them, huddled around the large dining table that sat in Mr. Dickinson's overly large dining room. Dickinson sat at the head of the table on the right, with Kenny beside him to his left. While Tyson sat on the corner next to Kenny, and Max on Tyson's left. Emily and her team filled the seats beside them, with Judy at the end of the table. The white Tigers had sat across from them, with Ming-Ming, Brooklyn, Hiro, and Hillary down the line. Ray took the empty seat at the end of the table next to Mariah, Kai sitting beside him and Judy.

The room filled with lively chatter, as Max and Tyson fought over a slice of Christmas ham. Kenny talking with Mr. Dickinson about their next business approach, while the other two teams talked amongst themselves. Even though Ray was sitting right beside him, he couldn't make out anything Kai was saying to Max's mother Judy. Though the expression on her face was indication that the conversation was a pleasant one. Kai didn't break his conversation as the plates were lifted from the table as the second course was brought out, or when the butler refilled his glass. Ray tried to count how many drinks Kai had already had, but lost count. Noticing the slight pink tone coming to Kai's face as he kept talking, though his words never slurred. He too had a few drinks, and could feel his head grow heavy as he finished his meal.

The others started to file out of the dining room as Ray stayed in his seat beside Kai, as he continued to talk with Judy. The sound of Kai's voice was heavy in his ears, almost lulling him to sleep as the alcohol surged through his body. Not even noticing that the others had left, he took a drink from his cup and accidentally slammed it on the table top as he set it down. Judy and Kai's attention snapped to him, and he gave them a drunken induced grin.

"Sorry 'bout that." He hiccuped.

"I think you've had enough to drink dear." Judy reached across the table and pulled Ray's half empty glass away from him. Ray gave a pout as he curled his bottom lip in, biting the top of it as he starred at the cleared dining table. "Make sure someone else from your team drives you back to your hotel, okay?" Judy gave Ray a cross look, he nodded his head and stared blankly at the table top as Kai and Judy continued their conversation.

They shook hands as Judy stood, ending their conversation in a pleasant agreement. Leaving the two in the dining room alone as she joined her son and team back out in the living room. Kai took a drink from his own cup, noticing that Ray was watching he pushed Ray's own cup farther away from his reach.

"You alright?" Kai asked as he sat his now empty cup down.

Ray shrugged his shoulders, giving a 'hn' in reply.

"Should I go get Lee or Mariah to help you?" Ray's response to Kai's question was the same as his first. As Kai began to stand Ray's hand came down on top of his arm, stopping him mid step.

"Don't go." Ray breathed out as he kept his eyes locked onto the table top.

Kai looked around before sitting back down beside him, taking in a deep sigh as his body rested against the chair.

"So, what's on your mind Kon?" Kai shoved his hands into his pants pockets as he stretched his legs out under the table.

Ray shrugged, trying to think of something to say was harder than he thought with the alcohol in his system. He just knew that he wanted to be alone right now with Kai, out of all his old friends he was the only one he hadn't been in contact with. Whether that was his fault or Kai's, he wasn't quite sure yet. There was a time that he and Kai talked, and Ray even tried to get him to date him before their group had completely disband. Though his subtle hints went unnoticed by his captain, and he went back to China with a broken heart. Ray gave a soft chuckle as he remembered that, Kai raising an eyebrow at the sudden expression on Ray's face.

"I'm going to go back out and have a smoke, do you want to come?" Kai asked after a moment of silence had filled the room. Ray nodded and pushed his chair back from the table, steadying his legs as he stood.

Kai held out a hand for Ray to take, to steady his balance. Ray looked at his hand with question before taking it, and when Kai motioned for him to take it without a word Ray obliged. Kai clasped his fingers around the palm of Ray's hand and led him out of the dining room into the kitchen, walking out onto the rear balcony from the kitchen doors. There was a small overhang from the second-floor balcony that kept the snow from falling on their heads, and providing a bit of resistance from the cold wind. They sat down in the lounge chairs that faced the pool, Ray wrapping his arms around his body again to keep warm.

Kai offered Ray a cigarette as he lit his own, Ray took it and the lighter. Kai's eyebrows raised once again as he was taken back by Ray taking the cigarette, he only did it out of generosity; never would he have thought Ray would have taken it.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you Kon?" Kai gave a soft laugh as he stuffed his pack and lighter back in his pants pocket.

Ray leaned his head back against the head rest of the lounge chair as he took a long drag on the cigarette. He had taken up smoking when he had returned to China all those years ago, but had stopped only a year after taking it up.

"You too." Ray's voice was husky from the cold, his head wasn't as heavy as it was before and the cold air felt good on his flustered body. "So, Mr. Big-shot. How have you been?" Ray turned his head to meet Kai's gaze.

"Same as always. Just a lot busier now really." Kai laid his own head back against the head rest of the lounge chair he occupied.

"I was a bit surprised to see Brooklyn and Ming Ming here. What's that all about?" Ray took another drag as he spoke, blowing out a sizeable cloud of smoke.

"Dickinson hired them about three years ago to be the new spokespersons of the BBA. They mainly do marketing stunts and advertising." Kai shrugged his shoulders, as if the subject was too boring to be bothered with it.

"Wow. Seems like everyone's doing pretty good for themselves then. Tyson is running his grandpa's dojo, Max is working with his mom and Kenny. Then there you are, running the entire Beyblading world." Ray laughed as he spoke, the alcohol not completely out of his system just yet.

"Not entirely, just a good portion of it. It was kind of hard getting it out of my system as I got older, so I just kept with it. I'm trying to make it a better experience for the next generation of kids, have better blades and tournaments. For as long as I can remember it's been my life, I couldn't really see myself doing anything else." Kai stuck his cigarette between his lips as he fished out his phone and began to type on it furiously. Ray watched him quietly, unable to see the screen well enough to see who he was talking to. "What about you?" He stuffed the phone back into his pocket, flicking the ash from his cigarette.

"Compared to you guys, I haven't done nearly enough. Our village is still small and all, but we teach the kids how to blade. I keep in touch with Tyson and Max, I was engaged to Mariah but I broke that off. Lee won't get off my back about it either, it's a real pain." Ray chuckled, unsure of why he even brought it up, knowing Kai wouldn't comment on such a personal matter.

Ray was right, and silence befell the two as they finished their cigarettes. Before retreating inside the penthouse Kai pulled his phone back out and began to type on it again, grunting to himself as he put it back in his pocket. Ray eyed him questioningly, but didn't speak as he followed him back into the kitchen. The warm air swarming around them as they entered inside, the chatter and noise had died down. Ray followed Kai through the dining room and into the living room, Tyson and Max were curled up with one another on the couch with the T.V still on. Kenny was laid out on the edge of the couch where the pieces met and made an L shape, with his laptop propped up on his lap as he was still busy typing away on it.

"Well I'm not surprised." Ray chuckled, he was starting to feel like himself again. "Where is everyone else?" He looked around, noticing that they were the only ones still there.

"Oh, Hillary and Hiro went upstairs to their room. Mr. Dickinson is in his office going over last-minute changes to the New Year's Tournament with Judy. Michael and his team went back to their hotel, and so did the White Tigers. I thought you were with them." Kenny spoke without looking up from his laptop, and adjusted his glasses. "I'm sure you can stay the night here though." He continued typing away.

Kai walked around the couch to the back office where Dickinson was, without knocking he stepped behind the door; closing it behind him. Ray sighed as he sat on the couch by Kenny's feet, he couldn't believe his team would have left him like that. Though he knew they were still mad at him for calling off his engagement with Mariah. The flight to Japan was tense, the car ride to the hotel and to Dickinson's was uncomfortable. He knew he wouldn't have been able to give Mariah what she wanted in a husband, he still hadn't gotten over his crush on Kai; even though it had been years since he had seen him. Seeing him now, made his heart ache even more. Kai was still the same old man he knew back then, there would be no way he'd give Ray a chance at being anything other than a distant friend. He was going to enjoy the little time he had here with him though, and that was all he could ask for now.

Kai came back from the office, dragging the palm of his hand down his face as he let out an exasperated sigh. He walked past Ray and Kenny without a word and down the hall towards the kitchen, pulling his phone out as he walked. Ray waited for a little while, unsure of what to do as he sat there in silence next to Kenny. Aside from his constant typing and Tyson's snoring, it was relatively quiet in the living room. Uneasy Ray got up, going back to find Kai. His head was starting to throb with pain from a headache, his stomach churned and he wanted to puke.

As he rounded the corner of the hall he could hear Kai yelling into the phone, he stayed back till Kai had stopped. Once it sounded like he was done on the phone Ray walked in past him sitting at the bar and grabbed a cup off the counter and getting a drink of water from the sink. He knew better than to ask what it was that got Kai so angry, but he asked anyways. Leaning on the counter top in front of him as he sipped at his drink.

"You okay?" Ray gave him the best concerned look he could, unsure if he was trying too hard.

"Hn… Been better." Kai pulled out his pack of cigarettes and counted how many he had left, 3, he grumbled to himself as he placed the pack back in his pocket.

"Want to talk about it?" Ray shifted where he stood, expecting Kai to get up and leave.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Kai didn't snap back when he answered, but it still hurt Ray that he still wouldn't open up to him. Silence befell them for a moment before Kai pushed himself from the bar he was sitting at and walked back outside.

Ray wasn't sure whether to follow him, feeling as though that he may have been bothering him too much and adding to his stress. Watching him through the glass windows he sighed, and traced the rim of the glass with his finger as he pondered where he was going to stay for the night. With his eyes locked onto the back of Kai's head he didn't notice Max walking into the kitchen, and was startled by his hand coming down on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go out there and talk?" Max's puppy dog eyes still held sleep in them, as he yawned out his question to Ray, his hand dropping lazily to his side.

"I don't want to be a bother. He seems upset about something. I think I'm just going to go to bed, I have a headache anyways. Is there a spare room I can use?"

"Sure, there should be one left for you, I'll take you there follow me." Max waved Ray to follow him as he walked out of the kitchen to the flight of stairs that sat in the middle of the penthouse, diving the living room and foyer.

Ray followed him straight ahead from the top of the stairs down the hall, pointing out the two bathrooms that sat on opposite walls as they passed them. Max noted the first door on their right was Hillary's room, with Kenny's room across the hall. The next door on their right was the spare room, across from Tyson and Max's room.

"If you need anything let me know. I'll see you in the morning Ray, goodnight." Max waved him off as he started back down the hall to retrieve Tyson from the couch.

Ray watched him leave, and once he disappeared down the stairs he walked into the spare room given to him. It was a large room, almost as big as his living room back at the house he shared with his own team mates. The walls were painted a dark tan, and the carpet was a light gray color. The king-sized bed sat against the left wall of the room, with a dresser directly across from it. With two large ceiling to floor windows overlooking the back patio and pool. He glanced out it briefly and could Kai's faint out line from the balcony lights, as he was sitting on the lounge chair he had previously occupied. The snow was coming down harder, and as if he was the one outside he wrapped his arms around himself and gave himself a gently rub. Flicking the light switch he turned the lights off before heading back over to the bed.

His head was starting to throb harder as his headache worsened, unclasping his hair wrap at the base of his neck. His raven hair falling around his back and down his shoulders, the weight of his hair pulled on his head as he tasseled his bangs around. Walking over to the bed he undid his button-down shirt and shed it, tossing it to the floor and stepping out of his pants before climbing in the bed. The comforter's weight pushing against his body was a nice relief as his body settled into the mattress, the pain in his head seared with anger as he tried to lay in a more comfortable position.

Sleep had almost taken him when the door to the bedroom opened quietly, Ray shot up from the bed; his head pounding from the sudden movement. The light was almost blinding as Kai flicked the switch on, causing them both to squint at the brightness of the room. Kai seemed frozen where he stood, only dressed in a white towel that clung to his hips, as his hair was matted around his face and neck. Ray tried not to stare, but he gave his old captain a quick look over before Kai had a chance to run away or dress. A tinge of pink began to cross Ray's nose as he kept his eyes locked onto Kai's half naked body before him in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Max gave me the room. I didn't know this was your room." Ray quickly began to fumble with the comforter as he tried to get off the bed before Kai got angry with him.

"It's not like we haven't shared a bed before." Kai closed the door behind him as Ray almost fell out of the bed. Casually he walked over to the dresser and began to rummage through it, Ray watching him intently only too look away when Kai stripped the towel from around his waist and pulled on a pair of black boxers.

"I actually figured you had your own hotel to go to. I honestly wasn't expecting you to stay here as long as you have." Ray settled back into the bed as Kai flicked the lights back off, coming to the other side of the bed and settling under the sheets beside him.

"I may have a lot of money, but I don't like to spend anything more than what I need to. This is actually my room when I have to come to Japan, Dickinson was more than persistent to make sure he accommodated me when I came by." Kai rested his head on his arms as he laid on his back.

"That's pretty nice of him I suppose. How long were you outside? Looks like it's snowing pretty hard out there right now." Ray glanced over to Kai, seeing his outline through the darkness. The room was barely lit by the moon that shone in the sky, as its light filled through the large window.

"It's getting worse, I checked on my flight for tomorrow and it looks like it might be canceled."

"Oh man, that's not good. All my stuff is back at our hotel, I don't even have my phone on me." Ray sighed as he mentally slapped himself for doing such a stupid thing.

"The roads should be cleared by morning, more than likely your team will come back here to pick you up. You guys were staying till New Years anyways, right?"

"Yeah that's true. Why were you leaving so early then?" Ray shifted where he was laying and turned on his side to face Kai, leaning on his elbow propping his head on his hand.

"I've been here for a week already. I have things I need to get back to when I go home, I can't really afford to stay here any longer." Kai answered and sighed out.

"Like what?" Ray was tired, but he fought the sleep as he wanted to continue talking with Kai. After all these years it was nice to have this kind of alone time with him, and being so close to him made Ray a bit more confident. They were both just in their boxer shorts, and their body heat was making him a bit restless.

"Just a bunch of complicated things. Tala can't handle half the work load to begin with, so I have to go back to make sure he hasn't screwed anything up too badly."

"Tala? How is he?" Ray's eyes widened at the mention of the lobster colored hair boy. Remembering him from their blading days, he was almost as cold as Kai was back then. Though after the tournament, Ray saw that the two were actually very different, without the pressures of the tournament Tala was actually a nice guy with a charming disposition about him.

"Besides being a royal pain in my ass? He's fine I suppose." Kai's tone seemed to change when he spoke, and he shifted his arms as if he was uncomfortable with the topic.

Ray gave a soft chuckle at Kai's words and turned on his back, starring up into the darkness. "You haven't changed at all Kai." Ray smiled, and tears formed at the corners of his eyes; though he wasn't quite sure why. He quickly dragged his arm across his face, wiping them away.

Kai shifted and watched, unsure what to do. "What's wrong?" He wanted to reach over and touch him, but retracted his hand before doing so.

"I… I don't know. I guess, just being back around the old gang has gotten me a bit emotional." Ray gave a soft smile as he laid his arm across his face, hiding the tears that were now streaming down his cheeks.

"Might be the alcohol too." Kai chuckled as he laid on his side, looking over Ray's form in the darkness.

"Did you just laugh at me? And the alcohol's pretty much left my system, I just have a headache now." Ray jokingly spat back, and turned to face him. His eyes were red and puffy, his nose held a slight pinkish tinge to it from crying. As their eyes locked onto each other Ray was taken back a bit with how close Kai had moved to him. He could feel his body heat more fiercely beside his, and even through the moon light he could make out the perfect features his old captain had. His fiery red eyes piercing through the darkness of the room, his hair had started to dry and no longer clung to his face as it had before.

"Kai?" Ray's voice was shaky, and his body flushed with a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. He went to scoot himself back, but he was already on the edge of the bed and had nowhere to move.

"Ray?" Kai seemed to mock Ray's voice as he reached his hand out and gently ran his fingers along the side of Ray's face.

Ray wanted to melt under his touch, his fingers were warm against his own warm skin. Without thinking he let out a sigh, not really meaning too. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wasn't going to question it and he pressed his face closer into Kai's touch. This was something he had always wanted, to be touched like this by him. He had only thought it a crazy fantasy, and knew Kai would never have been this close with anyone.

"W…What are you doing?" Ray managed to choke out, and just as his words passed his lips Kai drew his hand back; acting as if he had offended the neko jin. Ray's eyes widened and he almost jumped on Kai's body, wanting his touch.

"Sorry…" Kai breathed out and went to turn over on his other side when Ray pulled on his arm.

"No!" He shouted, a little too harsh than what he had intended.

Kai raised an eyebrow at him as he rolled back to face him, his eyes filled with question. "No?" He asked and gave an almost devilish grin.

Ray released his grip on Kai's arm and his face turned a bright red, he looked away from him embarrassed at his sudden actions. He had never directly showed how he truly felt to Kai, and that was the reason they had never became a couple. He was too indirect, but he was afraid that if he was too direct he'd have been scoffed at. Though, he wondered why Kai had touched him that way. Was he just toying with him, or did he mean something by it; Ray needed to know.

"W… Why?" Ray looked up from under his bangs, his face still red from before.

"Why what?" Kai's voice held an almost angry tone at the question.

"I mean… What… I… Never mind…" Ray couldn't find the words to say, all he could think about was Kai's fingers running down his cheek. He longed to be touched again, and was half expecting that he had ruined it all with his questioning.

"Why not?" Kai's voice broke the silence that had befell the two, snapping Ray from his incoherent thinking. "Did you really think I didn't know how you felt about me? It's written all over your face, and when you told me about your failed engagement to Mariah it only proved my suspicions right." Kai seemed to almost laugh as he spoke.

"You knew?!" Ray wanted to hide under the covers from the embarrassment he was feeling, his eyes wide with question.

"I wasn't born yesterday Kon. Plus, if you tell Max something he'll tell Tyson, and Tyson will confront me about it. So yes, I knew." Kai reached back and ran his fingers down Ray's cheek again.

"Why didn't you say anything? H…How do you feel about me?" Ray wanted to melt under Kai's touch again, but his head was hurting too much from this sudden realization and his slight hang-over.

"How 'bout I show you?" Before Ray could react, Kai forced himself onto of Ray, taking his wrists in a tight grip forcing them above Ray's head as he straddled his waist. Ray's face burned as he laid under Kai almost helplessly, unsure if this was even happening.

"K…Kai?" Ray managed to choke out as he struggled against Kai's grip on his wrists.

"Ray?" Kai mocked him again, and a smirk grew across his lips. "Do you consent?" Kai asked as he sat on top of Ray, a look of panic crossed Ray's face for a brief moment, realizing that this was in fact happening.

He had truly wanted nothing more than to be this way, though he was still unsure how Kai truly felt but knew it would be pointless in asking. He wasn't one to express his emotions through talk, that's not who he was. Ray knew this and figured that with how Kai was acting, was his true feelings though he wondered why Kai hadn't come to him before. He went ten years without hearing from him, one of his closest friends and love. The torment Kai had put him through was unbearable, but Ray knew that he was also to blame for not speaking up sooner. Before Kai decided that he was bored of not receiving an answer, Ray nodded his head in approval. His boxers were becoming tighter, and he figured that if this is how it was too be; then so be it.

Kai's smirk grew wider as he leaned down and ran his tongue along Ray's neck, his hot breath tickling Ray's skin as he trailed down the side of it following his veins to the dip in his neck. Ray purred under Kai's tongue and squirmed under his body weight, he tilted his head to the side as Kai continued to run his tongue along his skin. Ray could smell the lingering stench of alcohol mixed with mint on Kai's breath, his shampoo mixed with the smell of smoke. Ray jerked under Kai as Kai nipped at the broad side of Ray's neck, causing Kai to smirk against Ray's skin. Ray wanted to moan, but knew that the others might hear and bit his lip as Kai's hands trailed down Ray's sides and into his boxers. Kai had moved his body down Ray's own, his mouth covering one of Ray's nipples as he teased it between his teeth. The hand that he had sneaked into Ray's boxers clasped onto him gently tugging on him. Ray's body twitched under him and he bit his lip harder; his sharper teeth nipping the skin drawing a thin line of blood. With his hands now free Ray grabbed hold of Kai's slate colored hair, tugging at the base of his hair as Kai tugged on his member.

Moving his body further down Ray's own, Kai tugged at his boxers throwing them off , Ray's face turning a brighter shade of red as Kai leaned down and took Ray in his mouth. Ray wanted to jump right out of the bed as Kai's mouth came around him, his saliva and breath was hot on his skin. Ray grabbed hold of Kai's hair again as he began to suck harder, drawing his head up and down, running his tongue along Ray's skin. Ray's teeth dug deeper into his bottom lip, blood trailing down his chin as he fought back his moans.

Kai stayed between Ray's legs until he made him cum, pulling back before it entered his mouth. Ray lay there breathless, heaving in heavily as the orgasm over took his body. It hadn't taken long for him to cum, and he was a bit embarrassed at that. Though he knew Kai wouldn't mention it to him, instead he sat up and pulled his own boxers off tossing them onto the floor. Wiping Ray's cum from his stomach and rubbing the sticky fluid on hisself, he positioned himself between Ray's legs holding them around his waist.

Gently at first, he slid himself into Ray's body, pausing briefly before fully penetrating him. Ray's back arched his chest lifting and rubbing against Kai's, sucking in all the air he could before Kai began thrusting into him. At first it hurt, with the minimal lube they had from Ray's cum, though it didn't take long before Kai's own pre-cum began to make it easier to bear. Kai gripped onto Ray's legs for support, his nails digging into his skin as he thrusted in and out; harder and faster than the thrust before it. Kai bit back his own moans and grunts, as Ray had placed a pillow over his head to drown out his moans.

Sweat began to form on their bodies, and it took longer for Kai to cum than Ray had expected. He was breathless and exhausted by the time Kai had finally came to a climax. Without a word Kai pulled himself out of Ray, as Ray sat the pillow back on the other side of the bed, and snatched the towel that he had left on the floor. Wiping himself clean before tossing the towel to Ray, his arms were heavy and he struggled to rub the remaining cum off his stomach and his lower half. His headache was now a dull pain in his head as he watched Kai walk back over to the bed and crawl back in beside him. He wasn't sure whether to stay where he was, or cuddle up next to him. Unsure whether or not this meant anything to Kai at all, or if he had just been used. He didn't see a point in asking, he was satisfied and content with what he had now and decided not to ask.

Ray rolled over on his left side with his back to Kai as he tried to fall asleep, unsure of what time it was as he tried to look at how high the moon was in the sky. Just as he was about to close his eyes to let sleep take hold, Kai moved against him and wrapped his arms around Ray's shoulders pulling him into his chest. With a smile on his lips Ray fell asleep in the arms of the one he truly loved, unsure of where this was going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's note. Hello, and welcome to Till Death. I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. Figured I should add a disclaimer as I've seen other fics have them. I also felt it best to edit the current and upcoming chapters with warnings before the chapter begins, due to the heavy adult themes that will appear in the story.  
Also, I wanted to thank everyone who has, and is reading this. The traffic this story has generated is already almost to 100 views, and I just wanted to say thank you. Leave a comment if you feel like it. Tell me why you like it or hate it, hearing from the reader is always a good thing. Also if you have any of your own fics send em my way, I'd be more than happy to read them. **

**!ALCOHOL WARNING!  
**

* * *

Ray was never a heavy sleeper, nor a light sleeper; he was somewhere in between, and when the mattress felt less heavy behind him he woke up. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the faint light pouring through the large window. His body seemed a bit colder without Kai's arms around his waist, and he spun on his other side in time to see Kai walking towards the dresser at the other side of the room. He watched quietly as Kai began to rummage through the open drawer of the dresser, pulling out odds and ends of clothing before pulling on a pair of black jeans. Ray was too entranced by Kai to say anything, so instead he just sat up against the headboard of the bed and watched.

"Go back to sleep." Kai didn't even look at him when he spoke, and his words seemed a bit too harsh causing Ray to advert his gaze for a moment.

"What time is it?" Ray didn't feel like going back to sleep, the moon was now gone and the sky was turning a lovely soft orange and red as the sun began to rise. "Where are you going?" He titled his head, the memories of last night fresh in his mind. That was when he began to worry, had he offended the Russian somehow? Though he himself felt humiliated by what he had done, but only to a small extent.

"Have to catch my flight in two hours." Kai didn't even give him a second look, it was if he was trying to avoid Ray's stare.

He walked over to the closet that sat on the left of the bed, opposite of where Ray was sitting. Pulling the doors open he pulled out a black leather suitcase with silver embellishments, tossing in on the top of the bed before unzipping it without much effort. Ray was taken back and took a quick glance out the window, the snow had settled on the back porch but it didn't look to thick. His heart felt heavy as he realized that this was probably the last time he'd see his old captain, and that hurt.

"Oh." Was all he could manage to say, folding his hands in his lap as he tried to piece together words that wouldn't make him look to desperate. Though when he remembered that his indirectness was what had caused him to lose all contact with Kai before, he realized he needed to speak up. "About last night." He began, holding his hands together a bit tighter as his face felt hot.

Kai seemed to stall for a moment as he folded his clothes into the suitcase beside him, his eyes scanning over Ray's face for a moment. He started to move again, taking the pile of clothes he had gathered on the bed and placed them in the suitcase.

"I just… I mean… If you knew all along, why not say anything?" Ray could feel tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes, his emotions almost betraying him. He turned to look at Kai, who like always, seemed to look unfazed by the question.

"Why should I have said anything?" Ray flinched at his words, and wanted to cower from the look he received from Kai. Noticing the flinch Ray had, Kai sighed and closed his suitcase before sitting on the edge of the bed facing him. "Sorry. I'm not really good at this…" He rubbed the back of his head, his new disposition shocked Ray.

"You're right though. It wasn't for you to do anything about." Ray loosened his grip on his own hands and stared at his lap. "It was my fault for not saying anything, I put myself through this torment." He wiped the corners of his eyes, trying to make sure Kai didn't see him crying again.

"It won't work anyways." Kai's voice filled the room, and it was the only thing said between them for the longest time.

Ray seemed to have sucked all the air out of the room as he inhaled deeply, trying to calm his emotions and nerves. "Why not?" He breathed out, the tension in the room building up around them.

"I live in Russia, you're in China. What kind of relationship can that bring us so far apart? Unless you want to come back with me?" Kai's question caused Ray's head to snap towards him, his eyes full of questions.

"I… I don't know Kai." He hung his head again. "I… I know it's cliché' but I love you…" His voice trailed as he tried to think of something to say, his heart racing in his chest.

"I know." Kai chuckled as he stood from the bed and fiddled with the lock on his suitcase. "It's up to you though. I can arrange for another ticket if you want to come with me. I can't offer you much right now though, you'd be staying in one of my apartments not with me." Ray pondered over the proposition for a second or two, and a smirk crossed his lips.

"Like some cheap whore?" His eyes narrowed to Kai, but it didn't faze his ex-captain.

"That's not what I meant Kon…" Kai's voice held an angrier tone, the one he used to use on them when training; one he specifically used for Tyson when he pissed him off.

"I don't think I can do that Kai. Why can't we try where we are? You haven't even told me how you feel, why should I upend my life for you?" Ray bit back the tears, his words were hurting his own heart. He didn't want to look weak and easy as he had last night, part of him now regretting what he had done.

"I figured last night was enough to show you that." Kai's voice didn't soften as he spoke, and he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Ray's mouth opened and closed a few times, making him look like a fish out of water as he tried to find the words to say. He already knew that was the answer he would get, Kai didn't speak his emotions he was a man of action. For a second Ray felt stupid for asking, and he ran a hand through his bangs that hung in his face.

"If you want, I can come see you here and there. I have a few business's in China I have to go to, here and there. If that makes your decision easier." Ray's ears twitched at the new proposition, for a second he couldn't believe his ears. Kai Hiwatari was willing to accommodate him, to do what he wanted; it all seemed too good to be true now. Ray nodded, unsure of what to say to him, afraid that if he spoke his voice would break.

The silence that befell them was broken as Kai's phone began to buzz and vibrate on the bedside table to his left. Kai reached over and plucked it from the top, looking over it quickly. A warning message of an impending snow storm was coming through in a text message. His face scrunched at the screen and a growl escaped his throat at his phone, setting it back on the table beside the bed. Ray watched quizzically, but didn't dare ask; afraid it would only anger Kai more. He ran a hand through his slate colored bangs and sat back on the edge of the bed, resting a hand over his suitcase.

"Think about it some more before you completely decide. Looks like I'll be here a while now anyways. Should give you plenty of time." Kai reached over and ran a gentle hand across Ray's right cheek, brushing his finger across his lips before pulling away and walking over to the dresser and pulled out a simple white t-shirt. He slipped the shirt over his head before leaving the room without another word.

Ray was frozen where he sat, unsure of what to do now. He figured the message Kai had gotten pertained to his flight, figuring it was canceled and for a second he did a mental happy dance. Though part of him also was still angry with himself for his actions last night, for how he was feeling today. He knew he wouldn't be able to move to Russia, especially if it meant Kai would be keeping him held up somewhere else. He pondered over the reasons for that weird request, but figured it had something to do with Kai's business. Maybe he was too busy, or he wanted to take things slower. Ray knew that's how he felt about it, mentally cursing himself for the thousandth time since he woke up. He wanted Kai, but he didn't want to just be used for sex. He loved him, he wanted Kai to feel the same way about him.

He looked out the window again, it was far too early for the others to be awake just yet. He glanced over at Kai's phone on the bedside table to get the time, it read 4:15, and he sighed. It was too early for even him to be awake, and he contemplated going back to sleep. Instead he pulled the sheets off himself and spun off the side of the bed, gathering his clothes from the floor he pulled them on and headed to one of the bathrooms Max had pointed out for him the night before.

The water was warm and it felt good on his skin, it was a rough flow of water and it pounded on his back as he held his hair over his shoulders. The water weighing it down even more than the weight it already carried on his head. He leaned against the tile of the shower, taking in a deep sigh as he thought over Kai's proposition once more. He thought back to the other conversations he and Kai had over their time together, remembering that Kai had explained he didn't like using money if he didn't have to. Ray knew that the flights to China to see him would cost Kai, and he wondered with those words it meant a bit more. Kai was willing to come and see him, on his own dime, maybe Ray didn't need Kai to say how he felt after all; he had the confirmation he already needed.

After finishing his shower, he rummaged through the counter for a hair dryer, after finding one he went to work on drying his hair. It took longer than he had expected it too and dressed back into his clothes, remembering that these were the only pair he had. He felt the need to call Lee, only to remember that his cell phone was back at the hotel with his teammates. He sighed as he wrapped the cord back around the hair dryer, placing it back inside the counter where he had found it.

As he started out of the bathroom he almost collided into Kai's side as he was walking past. "Sorry." Ray quickly recovered his composure, and their eyes locked onto each other's for a brief moment. Ray took notice of the piece of toast stuck between Kai's lips unceremoniously, and that brief picture made him look more human for some reason. Not the cold stoic man he always seemed to be, who was poised and bred for success, and for world domination at one point, with no flaws. It was cute.

"Can I use your phone?" Ray had to peel his eyes from Kai's before he could speak. Kai only nodded, not removing the piece of toast from his mouth as he continued back to his room. Ray following on his heels quietly.

Kai made his way over to the table where his phone sat, did the combination code to unlock it and tossed it to Ray. Kai sat on the bed against the headboard as he began to eat his toast as Ray started to dial Lee's cell number, sitting by Kai's feet at the end of the bed. It was too early for any of his teammates to be awake, and he left a message on Lee's voicemail; asking if he could bring him his things when they came back to Dickinson's place. Ray reached back and handed Kai his phone, the toast completely consumed now. Ray kind of missed it though, and now he was alone once again with the man who haunted his dreams and fantasies.

Before he had a chance to speak Kai's phone began to ring, and without looking at the screen he answered it. His voice was a harsh 'hello', and the expression on his face seemed to harden.

"No, I told you the flight was canceled…. I don't know…. Yes, I know that thank you… Yes, I'll let you know as soon as I do." Without a 'bye', he hung up the phone, trying to avoid Ray's questioning gaze. "Work." Was all he said to cause Ray's look to change, he nodded with a half-smile and shifted where he sat.

"I've been thinking about what you said…" Ray began, causing Kai to shift where he sat, setting his phone on the table beside him. "I think I'd like to give it a try, if you're comfortable with it." Ray fiddled with his fingers in his lap, a tinge of pink crossing the bridge of his nose.

Kai nodded as he took notice of Ray's words. "Are you comfortable with it?" Kai's question took Ray back a bit, he had never thought Kai would be concerned about how he felt.

"I think so. Like you said last night, why not?" Ray chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders. "Just… Just try and promise me this isn't just going to be for sex."

Kai raised an eyebrow at the request, a smirk crossing his lips. "Got something to complain about Kon?" His voice was almost dark, but it held a sarcastic and flirty tone to it.

Ray's face flushed brighter, and his eyes widened. Was Kai flirting with him? "No!" Ray shouted, not meaning to.

Kai let out a chuckle, making Ray question whether or not he was only dreaming now. What had happened to Kai to make him seem to lose all his stoic personality, this didn't seem to be real and he leaned closer to Kai, eyes squinting as if inspecting him carefully.

"Who are you and what have you done to Kai Hiwatari?"

"Nothing. You're just… Kind of cute." Kai smiled something warm to him before he pulled his body off the bed.

Ray watched him dumbfounded, he was cute? He shook his head, and smiled at the back of Kai's head as he disappeared out the door. Maybe the idea of being with Kai wasn't so bad, he could get used to seeing this side of Kai. He knew it was there all along, flashing here and there during their youth when it was just the two of them. Tyson seemed to have brought out the other sides of Kai more often than not, and only Ray had been graced with the more human side of Kai. He wasn't as hard to read when they were alone, but the invisible walls were still always there. The cracks were barely visible, but Ray had seen through a few of them at times.

He knew when it was he had fallen for Kai, it was after he helped him return Driger back to him after Dunga had taken his bit-beast from him. Kai had helped him get him back, pulled him from his depressed state of mind after losing his bit-beast. Sure, Tyson Max and Kenny were there for him too, but Kai had sacrificed face, and his own bit-beast for Ray's.

They had never fully seen eye-to-eye before, arguing over small things as they spent a good portion of their teen years together. The rooms they shared full of pre-pubescent hormones as they all seemed to hit puberty at the same time. Long fights and shouting matches had ensued half the time; mostly over stupid things that seemed important back then.

His favorite fight that he could remember was shortly before they all had departed ways again, it was his birthday and his friends threw him a small party. Tyson had eaten half of his cake, but Ray didn't seem to mind. Kai on the other hand laid into Tyson so hard he brought the poor boy to tears. Later that night Ray had confronted Kai about how he treated Tyson, Kai defending his actions as always. They seemed to argue for hours that night, Kai ended up leaving in the middle of it. Ray didn't understand back then, but as he thought about it maybe Kai had always liked him too. He knew he was protective of his friends, and when he questioned Hillary the next day about it, she agreed that Kai had gone a bit over board but so did Tyson. Her words didn't help Ray the slightest and it made his own feelings jumble and mix in his head more. Kai never apologized to Tyson or Ray for how he was, but that wasn't surprising to Ray in the least.

As his memory faded from his amusing past he fiddled with his fingers in his lap again. His stomach had butterflies in it, and he felt giddy for some reason. He knew he was happy for coming, even if the trip here was unbearable. The cold sucked, and he still regretted having sex so quickly. Nothing could change what he had done, but he wished he had been more resisting.

A soft knock came to his door, causing his thoughts to flee from his mind. He stood from the bed and opened the door, Max with sleep still in his eyes gave him a warm smile.

"Want some breakfast?" He grinned, his hair was tossed all over, the gel he had in it from the night before made it stick to his forehead.

"Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry." Ray placed a hand over his stomach.

"Lets go then." Max started to walk away, but before he could Ray grabbed hold of his wrist pulling him into the bedroom and closing the door so he couldn't escape.

"Hold on Maxie, I have a slight bone to pick with you." Ray tried to keep his voice stern. "Why would you give me Kai's room to sleep in? And why in the hell, would you tell Tyson I have a thing for him? He told Kai." Ray placed his hands on his hips and tried his best to glare at his friend. He wasn't truly angry, part of him was thankful for Max's slight scheme.

"Because this was the only other room left. Sorry." Max shrugged. "And I don't keep things from Tyson, you know that." He tried to defend, but it didn't seem to calm Ray any more.

"That's not really an excuse. Can you imagine my panic last night when Kai came in here?" Ray's voice seemed to crack as he spoke, holding a higher pitch to it than before.

"Look man, I'm sorry okay? I didn't think it'd be that big of a problem, you guys used to share rooms and beds all the time. I honestly wasn't thinking about it, figured it would give you a little push though."

Ray's face turned red as a thought crossed his mind. _'I certainly did have a lot of pushing last night...'_

"Look Max, please next time I tell you something. Try and keep it between us?" Ray looked exhausted as he hung his head, dropping his hands from his hips.

"Sorry man. It wasn't really my fault though that Tyson found out."

Ray gave him a questioning look, but stayed quiet for Max to further explain.

"I lost a game of truth or dare. I knew Tyson was going to want something more if I had said dare, so I said truth. He asked for my deepest darkest secret. Sorry man." Max rubbed the back of his head.

"That's a really lame excuse dude." Ray huffed out a breath of air, there was really no reason to argue, what was done was done, there was nothing else he could do about it now. For a moment, he was glad for Tyson and Max's childish ways; if it wasn't for them he wouldn't have been where he was now. He thought about thanking them, but figured it would be better to just let the subject go.

"So… What happened?" Max gave him a wide smile, ignoring the mental torment Ray looked to be in.

"Like I'd tell you anything now." Ray gently pushed Max's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Aw, c'mon that's not fair." Max giggled back to him and gave him his own gentle push.

"Well life isn't fair Maxie." Ray laughed as he turned towards the door. "Let go eat. I'll tell you later." He grinned over his shoulder to his friend, he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep what happened to himself for long.

Before they were out the door Kai's phone began to ring on the side table, Max looked at Ray with a questioning look, unsure if they should answer it. Ray shrugged his shoulders, maybe it was Lee. He went over and plucked it from the table top, not recognizing the number he answered it anyways; Lee might have been calling from the hotel room.

As soon as he placed the phone to his ear a jumble of angry Russian spilled out of the phone. He held it back from his ear for a second until the person on the other side had stopped their tirade, and he placed it back to his ear.

"H…Hello?" He wasn't sure if the Russian understood English, his voice was timid when he spoke.

"Who's this?" The voice bit back, the man sounded familiar though Ray couldn't quite place it.

"My name is Ray. Kai isn't available right now; can I take a message?"

"Ray?! What are doing with Kai's phone, where is he?" The voice hissed again, Ray could feel a cold chill run down his spine at the sound. He knew that voice, he just couldn't place a face with it.

"He left it in his room, I don't know where he is at the moment. Who is this?" He shifted the phone on his ear, regretting that he even answered it in the first place.

"Tala?" The voice seemed slightly hurt now, but it still held the anger. "Never mind, have him call me when he gets back."

"S… Sure… Is everything alright?" Ray didn't know why he asked, but he felt that he needed to.

"Yeah, just work related. Make sure he calls me though, bye." By the time Tala had finished speaking his words weren't as harsh, the anger absorbing from his voice.

"Bye." Ray hit the end call button, and stuffed Kai's phone in his back pocket.

As Max and Ray came into the kitchen he spotted Kai sitting at the end of the bar he had sat at last night, a cup of coffee in his hands, his glasses were resting on the edge of his nose as if they were about to fall off. Max walked through the space between the other side of the bar and into the center of the kitchen and started rummaging through some cabinets. Ray drowned out Max's movements as he approached Kai, he looked to be in thought as his eyes were focused on his coffee. He tapped Kai's shoulder and fished out the phone from his pocket, holding it out for him.

"Tala called." He tried to hide the shakiness in his voice. He was sure Kai would get angry with him for having answered his phone without permission. Instead Kai gently took it from his fingers, their skin brushed against each other and Ray felt hot for a moment at the sudden touch. _'Did Kai do that on purpose?'_ Without a word Kai stood, carrying his phone and coffee out onto the back porch.

Ray sat on the bar stool that was beside Kai's empty one, he let out a deep sigh. Surely, he thought he was going to catch some kind of reprimand for answering the phone, the suspense he had caused himself exhausted him. Kai's uncertain temper had always kept him on edge, but this time it was different. When he was younger he made sure not to get on Kai's bad-side, even though at times he did so on purpose. Now, he didn't have any inkling to do so, he wanted to make sure everything went smoothly, lest Kai changed his mind.

His thoughts fleeing as he could hear the front door open, his old teammates walking in through the foyer as a butler allowed them entry into the penthouse. He put on a smile and greeted them, taking his duffel bag from Lee's outstretched arm.

"Thanks man." He gave Ray a friendly smile and started towards the stairs, wanting to change into some cleaner clothes.

It took him a minute to find the right pair of clothing to dress into, he didn't bring a lot with him but he wanted to feel comfortable. They were going to be cooped up in the penthouse for who knew how long, he didn't want to feel too constricted within his clothing. He fished out a black pair of sweats, and a simple gray sweater. It was relatively warm in the penthouse, but he felt it was more appropriate for the time being. As he was slipping out of his clothes from the day before his ears twitched at the sound of the door clicking closed behind him.

With one leg halfway out of his pants, having already freed his left he stood there almost in shock as Kai stopped in the doorway. Snow had clung to his hair from being outside, and his face had a small tinge of red to it from the cold air. Kai didn't say anything as he walked over to the closet that sat behind Ray's back, he rummaged through it and pulled out a dark-gray light winter coat. Ray continued to undress and redress in his new outfit, there was tension in the air but he couldn't figure out why.

"Sorry for answering your phone. I thought it was Lee." Ray finally broke the silence as he pulled his sweats over his hips. Kai had been busy pulling his jacket on as he spoke. Kai gave his usual 'hn' as a reply, zipping his jacket up just below the base of his chest.

"I'm going out to the gas station, you want to come with?" Kai's words seemed to take Ray back a bit, there was no hint of him being mad and Ray wondered why. He nodded and pulled a pair of black socks out of his bag, following Kai out of the room. A little happier than he should have been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer's note. Hello, and welcome to Till Death. I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. Figured I should add a disclaimer as I've seen other fics have them. I also felt it best to edit the current and upcoming chapters with warnings before the chapter begins, due to the heavy adult themes that will appear in the story.  
Also, I wanted to thank everyone who has, and is reading this. The traffic this story has generated is already almost to 100 views, and I just wanted to say thank you. Leave a comment if you feel like it. Tell me why you like it or hate it, hearing from the reader is always a good thing. Also if you have any of your own fics send em my way, I'd be more than happy to read them. **

**!ALCOHOL WARNING!  
**

* * *

After their brief run to the gas station it was a relatively boring and uneventful evening. Ray had a hard time explaining to his old teammates why he was staying at Dickinson's place, trying to brush it off as him just wanting to be around his other friends. They left him there, heading back to their own hotel but not without some choice words for him and glares of anger. Ray was exhausted by the time they left, he didn't particularly like lying to them but didn't want to confess what had been going on to them.

He and Max had sat down in Max's room as Ray spilled his heart out about what had happened the night before. Max never said a word, just had this goofy grin plastered to his face. He looked just as happy as Ray felt at the news, though the weird nagging in the back of his mind about the awkward arrangement kept popping back into his head.

"I'm glad you want to take it slow, sounds like he does too. So him offering you a place other than his home seems normal to me." Max rested a hand on Ray's shoulder, as if to brace him.

"Yeah. That's what I thought too… I know he's busy with his empire of a job, but… I don't know man. It's just a lot to take in right now. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited as hell."

"But you're nervous. That's normal, I understand completely. It took Tyson a while to get used to us as a couple too. Everyone's afraid of getting hurt, its normal. But I think you should at least reconsider having such a long-distance relationship." Max moved his hand back to his lap as Ray let out an exasperated sigh.

"I know… But my life is in my village. What would the others say if I just left for Russia with Kai? And I hate the cold." Ray chuckled on his last words.

"Don't worry about what other people say or think, it's not their business Ray." For once Max looked serious as he spoke, and Ray understood why. It wasn't easy for Tyson and Max at first. The stares they received, the whispering behind their backs as they walked hand in hand in public places. Some of the fan girls that had followed them through their blading career were the worst, some of them even tried to sabotage their relationship.

"I know Maxie. But it still bothers me a bit."

"You're part cat, and you worry about what people will say if you're with a man?" Max let out a laugh, holding his stomach for emphasis.

"You have a point… But we're not just talking about any man here… It's Kai Hiwatari. He has a huge standing in the blading world now, what if it were to destroy his reputation?" Ray didn't want to think of those things, his love for Kai hindering him in any way. It wouldn't have been fair of Ray to do that to him, not after all Kai had to go through growing up and his past with his grandfather and Boris. He didn't want to be a problem for Kai, he only wanted to love him.

"I know Kai carries himself with high regard, but that's who he is because of his situations from growing up. Deep down though, I don't think he gives any thought to what people think of him." Max's tone was stern again, and he patted Ray on the shoulder. "You worry too much." He smiled to his friend.

Ray tried to smile back, but all he managed was a crooked grin that lasted a brief second. "Sorry." Was all he could manage to say.

"Don't worry about it man." Max's smile grew wider, and his arm jerked from Ray's shoulder as his bedroom door flung open.

Tyson stood in the doorway with a bowl of popcorn tucked under his arm. He gave Ray a large smile before walking over to Max and setting the popcorn bowl on the bedside table. Without stopping for Ray's sake he grabbed Max by the chin and placed a rushed but passionate kiss on Max's lips. Ray turned his head away to give them privacy, feeling a bit out of place. As Tyson pulled away from Max, he gave him another smile.

"You've been drinking again, haven't you?" Max's voice held an angry tone to it, but it was still light.

"Nah... Only one or two... Six… Challenged old sourpuss… Think he won…" Tyson plopped a popcorn kernel in his mouth as he sat behind Max on the bed, his hands going straight to his lover's shoulders.

Even though he was angry, Tyson's hands caused Max to forget his frustrations under his massage. Ray's face was red and he shifted where he sat, realizing that he needed to leave.

"I'll see you in the morning Maxie, night Tyson."

Max mumbled something, melting under Tyson's touch as Ray left their room. He closed the door quietly behind him, smiling to himself. What Max had said floating around in his mind as he walked towards his room. The door was cracked slightly, the light illuminating from inside. He was expecting Kai to be asleep, if Tyson had six drinks and Kai had won, he figured he was sound asleep from the overload of alcohol. To his surprise Kai was leaning against the head board to their temporary shared bed, a laptop placed on his lap. He was shirtless and only wore his black jeans that he had put on that morning, his silver glasses were pushed against the bridge of his nose as his eyes scanned over the screen. The reflection of the screen danced on the glasses, and he barely looked up from his work to acknowledge Ray standing in the door way.

"Whatch'ya doing?" Ray gave a toothy grin as he walked towards the bed, laying on his stomach close to Kai's lap. He faced him, not the laptop as he didn't want to seem too nosy.

"Checking flights again." Kai's voice was almost drowned out by the constant typing of the keyboard, for a minute he looked like Kenny; completely entranced by his laptop screen.

"Heard the storm wasn't going to let up for a while. Have you found anything?" Ray shifted his weight on his elbows, resting his chin in the dip his hands created.

"No." It was a short simple response, Ray almost flinched at the harshness in his voice.

"How many drinks did you have?" Ray tilted his head, for a minute he mimicked the look of a curious kitten.

"Ten. Tyson's a light weight." Kai sighed as he closed his browser, unable to find a satisfactory answer to his dilemma.

"Yeah… I can smell it on you." Ray scrunched his nose up, pretending to be offended by the stench.

Kai didn't seem fazed by what Ray had said, and sat his laptop on the table beside the bed. Plucking his phone up from the table from under the laptop, his eyes scanned over it and he began texting on it. Ray fell quiet as he watched him, and shifted his weight again a bit uneasy.

"Can I ask you something?" Ray's voice broke the silence between them, Kai paused his texting for a second and resumed as Ray began to speak.

"I know we agreed to stay apart, me in China while you in Russia. That's fine and all, I don't really understand the pressures you have of running such a large company. But if I'm going to be a hinder on you, please let me know. If I'm going to cause a problem we don't need to do this to ourselves." His eyes burned as he wanted to cry, his own words hurting his heart.

Kai's fingers paused mid-stride on his phone screen, lowering the phone in his lap as he gave Ray a questioning look. His eyes seemed to widen at the sight beside him, tears were streaming down Ray's cheeks now. His amber eyes red and glassy from the action, Kai's heart sunk at the sight. He turned his phone off, having not completed his drawn-out text. Gently he placed a hand on Ray's cheeks, and rubbed the tears that spilled from his eyes.

Ray bit back the sobs as his eyes met Kai's, he hated himself for looking so weak. His heart hurt from the possibility of losing Kai, everything about this scared him. He had never been so unsure of anything in his life before and that uncertainty was taking a toll on his mind and soul. His eyes widened as Kai's lips gently touched Ray's forehead, Kai paused for a minute, his lips resting on Ray's warm skin. When Kai pulled back, Ray could still feel the pressure he had placed on his forehead. Kai didn't say anything, as if that was all he needed to do to reassure Ray of his problems. Ray wasn't sure if it was enough though, the tears seemed to pour out now. He buried his head into the comforter sobbing, Kai's hand ran up and down Ray's back, his fingers tangling with the loose strands of Ray's pony tail.

"I know it seems like I can give you the world." Kai began, Ray bit back his sobbing so he could hear what he had to say.

"I can't give you everything just yet… I know it's going to be hard to be so far apart. I don't know how long it will be before I see you again, but I promise you I will." Kai's hand stopped at the center of Ray's back. Ray looked up from the comforter and took notice of how Kai's face held a softer expression than before.

"It's up to you how you want to do this, you can still come back to Russia with me. But, as before you'll be staying elsewhere. If you'd rather go to China that's fine, I'll come see you. What you decide after that is up to you, if you want to come with me eventually or break it all off. It's your call Ray." Kai pulled his hand from Ray's back and he adjusted his glasses, his body wasn't as tense as Ray had expected it to be. For a moment he looked sad, and Ray felt worse for causing Kai to delve into those kinds of emotions. He knew what it was like for Kai to always put up a wall, and seeing him like this hurt worse.

"Thank you, Kai." Ray sat up and laid his back against the headboard beside Kai. Without thinking he took hold of Kai's hand in his and placed a gentle kiss over Kai's fingers. His hand wasn't as soft as his own, it was rough and calloused. Though he wasn't sure why he had expected them to be any different than that, he smiled into Kai's hand, letting his lips rest on his fingers.

"Of course kitten." Kai gave Ray a smirk as Ray pulled his lips away from Kai's fingers.

"Don't call me kitten…" Ray threatened and dropped Kai's hand from his own, trying to look angry at him.

"Don't like it?" Kai was fast and he took Ray's hand in his this time, forcing himself on Ray's lap. His breath was hot and it stunk of the alcohol from his 'challenge' with Tyson earlier.

"Not very fond of it no." Ray deadpanned, trying to not look as flustered as he felt. Taking notice of the glazed look in Kai's eyes, he was drunk.

"You don't scare me Kon." Kai leaned down and nipped at the base of Ray's neck. Without thinking Ray pushed on Kai's shoulders with his free hand, he wanted Kai's touch, but not like this.

"Kai, stop." His words had seemed to fall on deaf ears as Kai ran his free hand up Ray's sweater, his fingers were hot on his skin as he traced over the lines and curves of his abs.

Kai froze as his mind registered the word 'stop', and he huffed out a hot breath of air against Ray's neck. He pulled his arm out of Ray's shirt, releasing his hand with his other and pulled himself away from Ray's lap. He laid his head back against the headboard beside Ray's, a look of displeasure crossing his features.

"Sorry Kai… Just… I don't want to while you're drunk." Ray fiddled with the hem of his sweater, trying to reset it where it once sat.

"Ten drinks aren't enough to get me drunk Kon." Kai spat out, he was angry, horny and buzzed. A combination he hated having, but he would respect Ray's request all the same.

"Either way, I already told you I wanted to take it slow. I don't just want sex with you." Ray tried to lessen the tension that befell them.

Kai only nodded as he understood, closing his eyes as sleep was starting to take hold of him. His head was heavy, and his body burned from the alcohol and urge to screw something.

"Don't apologize." Kai managed to huff out before his head tilted to the side, no longer able to keep awake.

Ray sat there for a moment just staring, he was taken back a bit by Kai's actions. He figured Kai would have at least had more of a protest, kept going even if Ray hadn't changed his mind. Ray thought about it longer. Kai may have been a cold hard man, with many walls that hid his feelings, but he was no sexual predator; to put it lightly. Gently Ray reached over and pulled Kai's glasses off his face, setting them down on the table beside him. Pulling his sweater off over his head he pulled Kai down to the bed and onto his pillow, before laying his head on his chest. Kai's arm found its way around Ray's shoulders and held him closer, forgetting about the lights left on in the room, they fell asleep.

* * *

It had been a long week at the penthouse, the storm had caused everyone to be held up inside it. Tensions were growing around them, Hiro kept pestering his younger brother about different things while Hillary tried to be the mediator between them. Max tried to avoid it, while Kenny kept to his own room. Dickinson popped in and out every now and then to see how his occupants were doing, but didn't stay out of his room or office for long. Most of the days Kai was in the office with him, discussing business as usual. Ray was mainly left alone to his own devices; the White Tigers were stuck in their own hotel along with the All Stars and Judy holed up somewhere in their own hotel.

It was New Years eve and even though Ray had wanted to jump back in the sack with Kai over the week, he kept to himself at night. Kai didn't protest or cause a fuss over it, he'd take him in his arms and they slept like that throughout the week. The snow storm had passed, and the White Tigers and All stars came back to Dickinson's place to hang out one last time before leaving back to their respective home towns. Max and Tyson were planning a trip back with Max's mother, and Ray was still fighting with himself whether he'd go back with his team, or his new boyfriend.

The crowd began to gather in the living room five minutes before the count down, turning the news on for the live broadcast. Tyson and Michael had their own drinking contest and they held onto each other's shoulders cheering in a drunken banter. Kenny had finally put away his laptop to enjoy the time, while Dickinson sat around his blading 'family' one last time.

Throughout the entire night Ray had avoided his teammates, if they were in the living room he was in the kitchen. If they came in there he slipped out to the back porch, now he was stuck in his room afraid of going back out there for the rest of the night.

He sat on the edge of the bed with his hands in his lap as he fiddled his fingers. His head shot up as his door opened, Kai closed the door behind him but leaned against it.

"What's wrong Ray?" Kai demanded.

"Just nervous."

"What for?" Kai crossed his arms over his chest.

"I've been thinking that maybe I should go with you, and I don't know how to tell my teammates that." Ray let out a sigh, telling someone about his issues lifted a weight on his shoulders.

"You're making this more difficult than it needs to be. C'mon let's go downstairs to watch the ball drop." Kai turned without waiting for a response and left their room.

Ray waited for a moment or two before he pushed himself off the bed. His legs were weak under his weight, Kai wasn't the best at these situations and he sighed as the weight seemed to come back down on his shoulders ten-fold. They rounded the corner of the stairs and down the hall to the living room where the others were, their eyes glued to the screen as the counter began to tick. He followed Kai over to the edge of the couch and stood beside him as Kai leaned against the side of it.

Tyson had found his way over to Max in the center of the large U-shaped couch, Michael was attached to Tyson's other side. Judy was standing behind them at the back of the couch, with Dickinson to their right. Lee and his team were on the opposite side where Kai and Ray stood, their eyes locked onto Ray as he tried to avoid their stares. Michael's team crowded the opposite side, with Brooklyn and Ming-Ming at the ends of the couch. Kenny was on the floor with his back against the couch by Dickinson's feet. Hiro and Hillary had occupied the back corner of the couch where it had met to form the L-shape, his arm draped over her shoulders.

"10!" Ray jumped at the loud yell of Michael and Tyson's voice. He had been so busy starring at the tiled floor under his feet he didn't realize the countdown had officially begun.

"9!" Tyson and Michael yelled in unison again, this time with Kenny and Max joining in.

"8!" Hiro and Hillary joined the others.

"7!" Dickinson and Judy shouted with them. Ray shifted where he stood, unsure if he should join in.

"6!" Ming-Ming and Brooklyn shouted as they threw their fists up in the air.

"5!" The All Stars cheered as they wrapped their arms over each other's shoulders.

"4!" Ray jumped again as the White Tigers eyes fled from his body to the T.V and joined the chorus of voices.

"3!" Ray turned and gave a curious look to Kai as he could hear his voice with the crowd, it wasn't as loud as the others and he was sure he was the only one to hear it. A smile spread across Ray's lips, the weight leaving his shoulders once again.

"2!" He joined in with the others, his heart racing in anticipation as the ball had slowly been creeping down the pole.

"1!" Everyone who had been sitting jumped from their seats as their voices shook the walls. Hiro grabbed hold of Hillary and spun her into a hasty kiss, Max and Tyson doing just the same. Ray looked around the room as everyone was cheering, high-fiving or slapping each other on the backs as if they had just won a championship battle.

Suddenly a hand came down on his wrist and his lips crashed into Kai's as he was roughly pulled against his chest. Ray froze where he stood, his legs growing weak under him once again as he could feel all the eyes in the room locked onto him. Through their kiss he could smell and taste the alcohol on Kai's breath. He went to pull back but Kai pulled him closer for a few seconds longer. The cheering had stopped almost immediately when they had kissed, and Ray glanced his way over at his teammates.

Mariah's eyes were wider than a bey dish, Lee looked away from him with a stern frown on his face. Kevin and Gary didn't make eye contact with him either. Ray's face was flushed as he stood there, feeling as if he were glued to the floor. His attention snapped when Tyson let out a sloppy whistle at him.

"Alright man, right on!" He hiccuped and fell against Max's shoulder.

The red on Ray's face flushed brighter and all he could do was look back down at his feet embarrassed. _"What the fuck Kai!? Why the hell would you do that to me?!"_ Ray screamed in his head, and he tried his best to give Kai a death glare.

Of course, Kai looked unfazed by the cold stares that were being thrown his way. A devilish smirk crossing his lips as he shifted to Ray's side, putting his arm around Ray's shoulders. As if that was their cue, the White Tigers filed after one another out of the living room without a word. Ray went to move from under Kai's grasp but his hold on him grew tighter, and he was unable to stop them from leaving. As soon as Kai could hear the front door of the penthouse close he released Ray's shoulder and started for the stairs.

"Ray, you alright?" Max walked over to him once Kai was gone, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Everyone else began to file out of the living room, giving them their space. Tyson was the only one to stay behind as the All Stars, Brooklyn and Ming-Ming gave their goodbyes to Dickinson.

"What was he thinking Max?!" Ray didn't mean to snap at his friend, but his head was so jumbled it came out without him willing it to.

"Spur of the moment?" Max shrugged to Ray, with a nervous smile.

"Like Kai's that kind of guy…" Ray's fists clenched. He felt humiliated and ashamed of himself, he didn't want his teammates to find out this way, or anyone else for that matter.

"Well, go talk to him." Max's voice was shaky as he pulled his hand away from Ray's shoulder.

A small growl escaped Ray's throat and he stormed to the stairs, biting his bottom lip in an anger induced rage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Writers note: I do not own Beyblade or it's characters. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, and because it's stuck in my head and needs to come out.  
**

 **Slight spoiler warning from G Revolution, if you haven't watched the third season.**

 **Nod to Forest Gump, which I also do not own.**

 **!STRONG LEMON WARNING AT END OF CHAPTER.! I will put bold letters at the beginning of the start of it, so if you want to avoid it you can.  
**

* * *

Ray's anger built up within him with each step he took closer to his room, another growl escaped his throat as he jerked the door forward. His round pupils turning to slits that mimicked a cat's as the door opened with ease.

"HIWA-tari?" His tirade died down as the words lost their anger, he stopped in the middle of the doorway stunned. The room was empty, his grip on the door handle tightened more as he stared into the empty room.

"Kon?" Kai's voice was slick and cool behind Ray's back, making his skin crawl.

Ray spun around on his heels, jabbing a stiff finger into Kai's chest.

"Just what the hell was that Kai?!" Ray's anger once again fueled by Kai's appearance behind him. His eye pupils remained slits and his fangs showed over his bottom lip, resembling an angry cat.

"Get in the room Ray." Kai stepped forward, causing Ray's fingertip to bend against his chest as Kai got closer.

Without touching him, Kai had moved Ray into their room, closing the door behind him. Once the door was closed Kai pulled his glasses off his face and sat them on the dresser to his right, crossing his arms as if he was about to berate an unruly child.

"What's wrong Ray?" Kai's voice was stern as he almost glared back at Ray.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you! Why would you do that in front of everyone, especially the White Tigers! How can I go back with them like this? I wasn't ready to tell anyone about us." Ray's hand dropped from Kai's chest as he too folded his arms, mimicking Kai's stance.

"Then don't go back." Kai seemed bored with the conversation as he walked past Ray over to the bed, undoing his red button-up shirt.

"We agreed…" Ray's voice trailed. _"Is that why Kai did that to me? He wanted to make it impossible for me to face my teammates?"_

"Don't lie to me." Kai spun around on his heels, his shirt flapping open as he did so. "You've been avoiding them all day today. I can tell just by looking at you, that you don't want to go back there."

"Uh… But it wasn't for you to decide." Ray's anger still held onto his voice, and he moved closer to Kai once more, as if challenging him.

"I'm not deciding anything for you Ray. It's still up to you what you want to do. But honestly Ray, what were you going to say when I came to see you? How would we see each other if they didn't know? Have me sneak into your window like some teenager?" Kai folded his arms over his chest again, this time his voice was deeper and darker. A darkness crossed over his face as he narrowed his eyes at Ray.

"Well no… I uh… I don't know." Ray's anger flushed from him completely, his hands dropping to his sides as he hung his head; his bangs falling to hide his face.

Kai shifted where he stood, and a sigh escaped his lips as he ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe this is a bad idea…" His voice was low, the dark tone it had once held gone. Now, it was almost sad sounding.

Ray's head shot up, eyes wide at the words Kai had spoken. "No!" He stepped forward, everything was too much right now and he felt dizzy. He was angry at Kai for doing what he did, but he didn't want to lose him already. Kai was wrong for doing what he did, but he was also right. Kai was still giving Ray the power to decide their relationship and how it played out, something Ray felt he had been taking for granite until now.

"No, that's not what I want. I'm sorry." Ray stopped just at the end of the bed, his eyes were beginning to water.

"I'm sorry too." Kai looked away from him as he spoke. Ray was taken back a bit by Kai's apology, but he gave a soft smile in recognition to it.

"It's alright…" Ray shook his head gently. "We shouldn't be fighting though."

"I agree."

"But I think I should go back to the hotel with the others tonight, try and smooth things over before I make my decision." Ray shifted, resting his hands on his hips. His body was beginning to feel more relaxed after all the stress that had been placed on it that night began to fade.

"If you think that's best." Kai's voice trailed, and he looked hurt by Ray's words.

"Kai?" Ray stepped forward, placing a hand over Kai's chest as he stared into Kai's eyes.

Kai pulled from Ray's touch, and pulling his phone out of his back pocket. "Should give me your number." Kai entered the pass code to unlock it and typed it in as Ray relayed his number to Kai. Kai relayed his to Ray, and he typed the numbers into his contacts list.

"Kai?" Ray questioned again, his voice barely above a whisper. Stuffing his phone into his back pocket.

"My flight leaves at five. If you're coming, let me know as soon as you figure it out. I'll make sure someone comes to pick you up." Kai shoved his phone back into his pocket as he turned his back to Ray.

"A… Alright…" Ray's hand hung in the air from where he had rested it against Kai's chest. For a moment, he was frozen where he stood.

As the silence and tension started to refill the room, Ray headed over to the corner where his duffle bag sat. He gathered the scattered clothes from around it, shoving the pieces of clothing in it before zipping it shut. Ray gave one last look at Kai's back before leaving the room, closing the door gently behind him as he left.

Kai waited a moment longer after the door had clicked shut before he started to move. His legs were heavy and he dropped his weight onto the side of the bed he had been standing over. He dragged a hand through his hair as he let out an exasperated sigh, his arms trembling.

 _"What am I thinking?"_

* * *

Ray had said his goodbyes to Tyson and the others before his cab had pulled up to the corner of the penthouse's building. The air was still chilly, and most of the snow that had covered the ground from the storm that had passed during the week started to melt. He glanced up at the penthouse's building one last time before climbing into the back of the cab, his heart pounding in his head.

Luckily, he still had a key card to his hotel room. Light was pouring out from under the crack in the metal door as he swiped the card through the reader, the door's locking mechanism clicked and he pushed it open. Lee was sitting on the edge of the bed that sat closest to the window of the hotel room, his arms crossed over his chest. Beside him sat Mariah, while Kevin and Gary occupied the bed across from them.

Lee jumped from where he was sitting, fists and teeth clenched. "Just what are YOU doing here?" Lee hissed as his own pupils turned to slits, glowering at Ray as he made his way into the center of the room.

"Let me explain Lee." Ray let his duffle bag's strap slip from his shoulder and it hit the floor by his feet. He held his hands up in a defensive matter, not wanting to cause any more stress on his already wrecked body.

"I think we've had all the explaining we need from that display." Lee bit back.

"Yeah I suppose. But let me explain better, please."

"I think we should let him Lee." Gary's baritone voice cut in as Kevin crossed his arms over his chest at Gary's words.

"Fine." Lee huffed as he took his place back on the bed, beside Mariah. She turned her nose up from Ray as he took a seat in the desk chair that sat against the wall, opposite of the beds.

"Look, I realize that what you guys all saw is pretty shocking. I'm shocked too." Ray began to speak as he tried to pick his words carefully. His teammates gave him questioning looks.

"Are you saying you didn't want it?" Lee had crossed his arms once again. He had closed his eyes, opening one to stare at Ray with.

"Not necessarily." Ray shifted in his seat.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him, and Lee grunted at him. "What do you mean by that? Just what the hell is going on Ray?!"

"Kai and I are in a relationship… Of sorts… I haven't decided if I'm going with him or back home right now… I wanted to tell you guys about it, not like this though." Ray hung his head, his body tensing as he waited for a reply from one of them.

"Heh. It's not going to work." Lee tilted his head as he stared at Ray over the bridge of his nose, his fangs showing. Ray's head shot up at his words, and he gripped the arm rest of his chair.

"And why not Lee? You barely know Kai!"

"You're right Ray, I don't know him as well as you do. But I can promise you, you're not going to get anything from this. He's probably just using you, ya know. He can't love anyone but himself." Lee's words dripped with a venom that stung Ray's heart.

Ray's body trembled from the anger that surged through his body, burning down to his core. His nails digging into the arm rests of the chair, his fangs biting into his bottom lip drawing blood.

"Look man, we're your friends and we don't want to see you get hurt. That's all." Kevin broke the tension as he shrugged his shoulders. "If this is what you want, then that's on you. We just don't trust him is all. No matter how much he has changed the blading world for the better. He's still Kai." Kevin sighed and rested his hands in his lap.

Ray still sat there in silence, his grip tightening on the arm rests. He took in what his friends had to say, thinking it all over. He had even told himself that Kai was still Kai, and if he were to be honest with himself; he was scared. The good and the bad memories he had of Kai began to flash through his mind, the bad memories were few and far between. Lake Baikal the most prominent memory in his mind, but even after all was said and done, he was happy to have Kai back on their team. Kai had returned Driger to him, gave him encouragement when he needed it. Their battle at the world championships wasn't one he could ever forget, and even though he fought with all his might he had lost. Though he lost with honor and pride, and it wasn't necessarily a bad memory he had, but it still crossed his mind.

His mind was racing with the words from his friends, the memories he had, and Kai's current actions over the last week. Yet, he was still unsure of everything, maybe Lee was right and it wasn't going to work. Ray loosened his grip on the arm rests, and his shoulders slumped forward releasing the tension in his muscles.

"I'm sorry guys…" Ray's voice trailed, breaking the silence that befell them. "I'd rather try though, instead of not. You don't understand, I fell in love with Kai a long time ago. If I don't try now, while I have a chance... I won't be able to forgive myself. If I get hurt, then so be it." Ray's voice was shaky, he didn't want to be this honest with them, but he still felt that he had to.

"I guess we'll just have to be there for you when that days comes then." Lee sighed, letting his own muscles relax.

"Thanks guys… I wasn't sure what I was going to do yet. But I think I've made my decision though." Ray gave them a smile, his fangs sticking over his lips as he did so.

* * *

The loud ringtone coming from Kai's phone stirred him awake. Rolling over to his right side he plucked the phone up from the side table and placed it to his ear before looking at the screen.

"Kai." He spoke his name; his throat was dry from sleep and his words were harsh.

"Sorry to disturb you master Kai, but we must be leaving now to catch your flight." The gentle man on the other end spoke with a thick English accent.

"Hn." Kai hit the end call button, letting his arm fall to the side of his head. He didn't move for a while, starring at the blank ceiling as the room was starting to fill with the sun's morning light.

For a while, he contemplated whether to even move. With a sigh, he rolled himself off the bed unceremoniously, gathering his luggage without making much of a sound. Once he had everything he started towards the bedroom door, taking one last look behind him at the empty bed.

Nobody had been awake when he had left, and he was glad to avoid their questioning looks and sad sob goodbyes. The car ride to the airport was quiet, his phone clutched in his hand as it sat in his lap. His reflection stared back at him on the black screen as he started to doze back to sleep.

The chauffeur unloaded the back of the car for him and handed the luggage to the waiting airport attendant. Kai stood off to the side while the crowds of people walked by him, some walking sleepily while others were hyped to be going on their next adventure. Wishing he was one of the few happy people to be leaving Japan. Looking back at his blank phone screen one last time, he shoved it back into his pocket as the attendant rolled the luggage cart up beside him. They walked through the doors to the airport in silence, standing in line and getting his ticket from the counter, he thanked the attendant and went towards the security check.

After the security check and half way towards his gate he paused in the middle of the hall. His feet almost disobeying him as they began turning him back around. He stopped himself half way, and sighed. Throwing his laptop case over his shoulder and shoving his free hand in his front pocket, he started back down the hall to find his gate.

 _"It'll be better this way anyways…"_

* * *

"You ready to head home, Ray?" Lee stood over the top of his bag as he finished packing the items inside it.

"Yeah." Ray sighed out as he threw his own pack over his shoulder.

Filing out of the room one by one, Ray followed behind his teammates out to the cab that waited outside for them. The sun was almost blinding as they stepped outside, check out was at 11, and they had barely made the deadline. They piled into the cab, Gary taking the front seat beside the driver while Mariah and Kevin squeezed in-between Ray and Lee. Mariah brushed her arm against Ray's as she got in beside him, he gave her a warning look without saying anything to her. She smiled, her fang sticking over her lips.

 _"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought…."_

The ride was loud and boisterous, with Lee and Kevin arguing over the limited elbow room they gave each other. Gary was talking the driver to death as he went on about food and different ways one could cook shrimp, the driver's grip on his steering wheel was tightening as the noise began to get to him. Ray kept his arms crossed over his chest, doing the best he could not to accidentally touch Mariah. Though the pinkette was making it far more difficult for his skin to avoid brushing up against hers. With every turn, no matter how slight, their arms brushed and bumped against each other. The pot holes were the worse as she would gasp and lay her hand on his thigh, only for him to push it back off.

"Mariah, stop it." Ray hissed at her, his voice barely above a whisper as he shot her a glare from the corner of his eyes.

His words fell on deaf ears and she just smiled up to him, as if all their touching had been merely coincidence. The ride took far less time than anyone had expected, the cab driver had kept a lead foot down on the gas pedal the entire way to get them out of his car. He practically threw them out on the curb of the airport, tossing their bags out of his trunk and sped away.

"Well then…" Lee blinked against the smoke caused by the tires as the cab peeled away. He stuffed the wad of cash back in his pocket and shrugged.

As their group stood in line to collect their tickets Ray fished out his phone and looked at the blank screen, sighing he put it back in his pocket. Remembering what Lee had told him last night after everyone had gone back to bed, and the tension had finally lifted from them.

 **"You should wait and see if he's even really interested. Don't tell him your decision. If you want to know how he truly feels, wait and see if he calls you first. If he doesn't make any effort to come after you, then I'd take that as the hint that, you don't mean that much to him anyways."** Lee's voice was loud and clear in Ray's mind, and he clutched at his phone that sat in his pocket.

 _"Am I doing the right thing? This doesn't feel right, I should trust Kai more if I want this to work."_

After they had gathered their tickets from the counter and made it past the security check, Ray excused himself from the group to the bathroom. He could feel his teammates questioning stares burning in his back as he walked away from them, his hand not releasing his phone from inside his pocket. He dipped behind the corner of the bathroom's opening and fished his phone out, unlocking it and going to Kai's number.

His hands trembled as he kept the phone pressed to his ear as the dial tone echoed within it. His heart was racing so fast he could hear it in his head, he swallowed the lump in his throat as it cut to a prerecorded voicemail. His mouth opened and closed, his words slipping from his mind as he stood there speechless. The voicemail cut off before Ray could even start what he wanted to say, he had stalled for too long. His hand dropped to his side and he hung his head, unsure of what to do now.

 _"Why am I doing this to myself? What is wrong with me?!"_ He held his phone up and stared at his reflection on the black screen. _"Screw Lee and what the others say. It's not their damn business anyways!"_

He hit the re-call button and held the phone back to his head, stilling his trembling limbs as the dial tone cut back to the pre-recorded voicemail.

"I love you."

* * *

The wind howled a bone chilling sound, the snow whirling with its force. The sky and clouds painted a dark gray color as they hid the setting sun from view. Kai drowned out the sounds of his butler as he talked to him, starring out the side window from the back of his car. The phone in his pocket vibrated against his leg, his head snapping towards his leg as he fished his phone out of his pocket. On the front of the screen it read 'missed call: Ray', a twinge of pain crossed his heart as he entered the pass code into his phone just as the car began pulling into the driveway.

"We're here Master Kai." The butler put the car in park outside the front of the large building Kai called home.

Kai held the power button on his phone down, cutting the voicemail off before he listened to it. He stepped outside as his butler held the door open for him, walking around the back of the car to gather Kai's luggage.

"Would you like anything to eat, Master Kai?" His butler followed him up the stairs to the porch and sat the luggage down to open the door for him.

"No, that's fine thank you." Kai stepped into the warmth of his home and out of the cold Russian winter.

Dusting the snow off his head and shoulders as his butler walked around him, taking Kai's luggage to his bedroom up the stairs that sat across from the foyer. Kai took a breath of air, sucking in the familiar scent of his home, and silently took in the view. His body was sore from the flight and car ride, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

As he started for the stairs himself he paused as footsteps came down from the hall to his right, a smile crossing his lips as Tala appeared in the doorway.

"Bout time you got home." Tala placed his hands on his hips as he stood toe-to-toe with Kai. "Miss me?"

"How could I when you kept blowing up my phone the entire time?" Kai gave him a warm smile, brushing Tala's grown out bangs from in front of his face.

"Heh, I'll take that as a yes." Tala pressed his lips against Kai's, their bodies brushing against the others as Kai pulled Tala into his chest.

Breathless they pulled away from each other, resting their lips upon the others. Tala weaving his fingers through Kai's, pulling him towards the stairs and their bedroom. As they reached the door Kai kicked it open, throwing Tala down on the four-poster bed. A wicked grin crossed Tala's face as Kai started towards him, closing the door with a force that caused it to slam behind him. Tala licked his lips as Kai started to pull his winter coat off his shoulders, reaching around his body and pulling his shirt above his head.

 **!STRONG LEMON WARNING BEGINS HERE!**

Kai leaned over Tala's body, moving him towards the center of the bed as he trailed hot and hasty kisses down Tala's neck. Twisting under Kai's touch Tala gripped at his bare back with his nails, digging them into Kai's skin. Kai bit down on Tala's neck in response to his back being clawed at, Tala's nails dug in deeper and he let out a rough moan from his throat. Drawing his nails down Kai's back to the hem of his jeans and back up his back, thin red lines appearing under Tala's nails across Kai's skin. Kai pressed his lips against Tala's in a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Tala's nails ran up the back of Kai's neck through the strands of his hair, gripping at the back of Kai's head he pulled hard, separating their lips as he forced Kai onto his back.

Kai let out a grunt of his own as Tala pressed his lips back against Kai's, his teeth nipping at Kai's bottom lip, drawing blood. Kai grabbed Tala's shirt and ripped the front of it open, two buttons breaking free from the fabric. Kai forced his way up, placing one hand behind Tala's back to hold him against his chest. Taking one of Tala's nipples between his teeth, his blood smearing against Tala's pale skin as he teased the nipple between his sharp teeth. Tala hissed between his lips and jerked back on Kai's hair, pulling him away from his chest.

"Dammit Kai." Tala pushed hard against Kai's chest, forcing him back onto the bed.

He trailed his tongue along the fine curves of Kai's abs, running the tip of his tongue along the skin above the hem of Kai's pants. His nails still scratching at Kai's sides before pulling the button and zipper apart, taking Kai into his mouth. Kai's head jerked back and he gripped onto Tala's red hair, tangling the strands between his fingers; knuckles turning white. Tala grazed his teeth along Kai's Kai's skin as his head bobbed up and down, with Kai in his mouth. Moans escaped from the pits of their throats, Kai's fingers digging into Tala's shoulders.

Knots formed in the pit of Kai's stomach and he grabbed Tala by the arms, jerking him away from him and forcing him back onto the bed. Tugging Tala's pants off as he forced him onto his hands and knees, placing him at the end corner of the bed. The sound of skin smacking skin echoed through the room as Kai brought a rough hand against Tala's backside, causing Tala to jerk forward from the hit. Kai stepped off the bed and went to the side table that sat at the head of the bed, jerking the drawer open and pulling out the half-used tube of lube.

Squeezing a decent amount in his left hand, he positioned himself behind Tala, resting his right hand on the back of Tala's hip. With a lube coated finger, he stuck it in Tala's body, pumping a few times before adding a second one. Tala bit down on his bottom lip, gripping at the sheets under him. After about four pumps Kai added another, receiving a low hiss from Tala's closed lips. Kai reached up and grabbed the back of Tala's hair, forcing his head to turn up as Kai leaned in close to his ear.

"I want to hear you Ivanov." Kai growled into Tala's ear, pushing his fingers roughly into Tala. Upon receiving the noise he wanted to hear, Kai released Tala's hair and pulled his fingers out of him.

Kai shifted his weight as he postitioned himself behind Tala, both hands latching down on his hips. His fingers dug into Tala's skin as he thrusted into him, the sound of bare skin smacking filled the room, only to be drowned out by the grunts and moans that escaped their lips. Tala reached up and grabbed at the pole that belonged to the bed, his knuckles turning white as Kai quickened his pace. The wood of the bed creaked in protest as they continued, the headboard smacking into the wall causing yet another mark against the light gray paint.

 **!END LEMON!**

Tala yelled out profanities in Russian as he exploded over the top of the bed, Kai following suit after one final thrust. Leaning over Tala's back, both trembling from their ordeal. Kai reached over and gently tilted Tala's chin towards his own, placing a gentler kiss on his lips before pulling away from him completely. Tala's arms shook and gave way to his weight, his stomach colliding with the soft mattress below him. Kai had rolled onto his back, laying his head on the top of his pillow, trying to still his breathing. Their skin turning deathly shades of purple and black where they had gripped at one another too tightly, Tala's nail marks on Kai's back stung as the sheets met his skin.

"I knew you missed me." Tala smirked as he rested his head in the folds of his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

 **Just wanted to thank those that have been keeping up with the story. Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy the different feelings everyone can get from something like this.**

 **Just to give a bit of insider to this, I am first and foremost a Kai and Ray shipper. So yes, this will end with them. However it's not the ending that's most important right now, it's the things that will happen to get us there. This is a drama fic, and a romance fic. Love is never easy, as Ray will soon find out. In case some are still confused, this story takes place 10 years after the last season of the anime, I never read any of the manga past volume two. So what ever is in there, will not be here.**

 **Also, even though Lee may have given Ray some advice, which lead him to go back to China, his old teammates are still angry at the failed marriage. So, keep that in mind for future chapters.**

 **As always, thank you for taking the time to read this, review if you feel the need, I enjoy them. If you have something for me to read, send it my way. If you have questions, please feel free to ask. But not for the ending, I'm not giving that away.**

 **Till next time.**

* * *

Morning light filled into the room as the sun was starting to peak the encasing mountains around Kai's home, the rays slowly creeping and warming his back. Stuck in his study with a roaring headache and papers scattered over his dark stained desk that sat in the middle of the room, he stared at them. Fingers running through wet bangs with one hand as he twisted his glasses thoughtfully in his other as his elbows rested on the top of the desk. He sat back against his chair, hissing as his bare skin met leather. He shifted forward ever so slightly, having forgotten the claw marks on his back.

In his pounding head, his mind reeled back to the greeting he had received from Tala; a smirk crossing his lips but only for a second. When he had awoken Tala was gone, as always. Kai was becoming used to Tala dropping by, giving him something to do when paper work seemed bored. It was emotionless, as always, even though Kai knew Tala had wanted, begged, for something more. He didn't think the same and he didn't feel bad about, if Tala was willing why not? They had dated on and off, being close in age and friends from the Abbey. Having experienced the same pains, they found comfort in each other at a very early age, and with those pains Kai couldn't love. Couldn't give Tala what he really wanted, and that didn't faze him either.

Last night was no different, he had been denied sex during his last week in Japan, even though Ray lay with him every night. He didn't formerly protest to him, but mentally he was asking himself what had happened to himself to be like this. His mind whirled angrily in pain, as the New Year's kiss he had given Ray flashed in his head. He had never kissed anyone other than Tala, he never dared. Chalking it up to the alcohol in his system that night, as he had beaten both Tyson and Michael in another one of their drinking games. He shrugged the memory away. A tugging thought ached the back of his head at something, closing his eyes to try and dull the pain; flashes of ebony locks and golden eyes appeared in his head, Ray.

 _"SHIT RAY!"_ His eyes shot open. Without thinking he grabbed at his chest, only to be reminded that he was shirtless. He padded at his sides, his sweats had no pockets.

Letting out a shaky breath he was glad no one was there to see him act a fool. Very rarely did his composure falter, lest he be damned. Pushing against his desk his leather chair rolled with more force than he intended, spilling his untouched mug of coffee onto the floor with a careless arm.

 _"What the fuck is wrong with me?!"_ He starred at the shattered white porcelain mug on his dark red carpet, the contents staining the carpet, almost disgusted by it.

He stormed out of his study that sat on the first floor of his home, going through the small corridor into the foyer where the black ebony stairs sat. In a brisk jog, he rushed up the stairs. His door was left open as one of the house cleaners was busy going about her job. Even though the woman knew not to say anything to the man, she still gave him a glare as she rolled his sheets into a large ball, long white gloves came to her elbows. Kai shot her a glare as if he was trying to dare her to say something but she knew better, they all knew better, and she bowed her head continuing with her work. Instinctively he walked to his bedside table, with a quick glance a low growl escaped from the pit of his throat, his phone wasn't there.

"Where's my phone?" He turned to face the woman again, dark green eyes flinching for a second as they fell on his cold red gaze.

"I haven't seen it, sir." She bowed her head to him.

"My clothes, the ones that were here." He pointed to just the side of where he stood. "Where are they?"

"Downstairs sir."

He didn't notice her bow as he had already spun on his heel leaving the room, shoving the door out of his way as he walked through the door way.

In the same brisk jog that he had going up, he now had it going down the stairs. Walking straight ahead through the small corridor that separated the foyer from the study, half bath, kitchen, and dining room. Turning left he hardly took notice of the freshly polished black granite counter tops and stainless-steel appliances as he stormed past the opening of the living room to his left, kitchen on his right. There was a small walkway between the wall of the living room and the bar that made up his kitchen. There was no wall that separated the kitchen from the dining room, and he rounded the corner of the counter on his right to the door that sat between the dining room and kitchen, being the unofficial border between the two rooms.

Jerking the door open he entered his garage, the lights had been left on and he strode easily down the three cement stairs. His washer and dryer sat at the back wall on his left. The soapy water could be seen through the glass door as his clothes spun inside, the machine giving off a whirring sound as it did its job. Without thinking, once again, he jerked at the handle. The whirring died down as the machine stopped, water spilling onto the floor as he reached in fishing around inside it for the pants he had worn the night before. He found them, but they were empty. Kai straightened his body from the washer, still clutching his soaked jeans in his hand. He grunted and tossed them back in, the pant legs dangling half way out of the washer as he went to turn. He stopped as an elderly man stuck his head out of the door that led back into his dining room.

"Master Kai, your phone." The old man stepped around the door, holding out his cell towards him. The phone's ringtone blaring in the man's outstretched hand as he had come down the stairs before Kai.

"Where was it?" He didn't mean to snap at the man, but it was too late now.

"In your study, on your desk sir." The old man didn't flinch, he had dealt with Voltaire for most of his life, Kai didn't scare him.

If Kai wasn't, well Kai, his mouth would have hit the floor. There was another body before him, and he willed himself not to lose his walls or masks as he desperately wanted to beat his forehead against the cement walls of his garage.

Kai nodded to the man, answering the phone turning his back on him. The elder took his cue, but not before taking notice of the water on the floor by Kai's feet. The door clicked shut before Kai began to speak, walking over to the farther corner of his three-car garage, to the space he had turned into a small gym.

"Kai." His usual greeting, as he reached up at the punching bag's chains that held it to the ceiling. It sat in the corner of the 'gym', a treadmill stuck in the middle facing a small screen tv on the left wall, weight benches lined the wall in front of him. He gripped the chains in his hands, as if holding onto them would somehow cause him to regain his old self.

"You sound like you've been running a marathon." Tala's voice filled his ears, causing a smirk to cross his lips. It didn't matter how he felt about the red-haired Russian, whenever he was around or Kai heard his slick cool voice, that smirk would appear.

"Kind of was." One wall fell, one mask cracked.

"Oh?" Tala's voice reached a slight higher tone, his interest peaked.

"Couldn't find my damn phone." Two walls were now down, two masks cracked ever so slightly.

"You're slipping." Tala's voice deadpanned, as if unimpressed.

"Jet lag." Two walls built themselves back up, the cracks in the masks mending.

"Heh. What are you doing later tonight?" Tala seemed uninterested in the other conversation, his voice rising back to the higher pitch.

"Work." Kai deadpanned now, also starting to lose interest in the conversation. Remembering why he had been in such a frantic to find his phone in the first place, Tala was not the one he wanted to talk to right now. Even if that smirk had yet to fade from his lips.

"Boooring… The guys and I are headed out tonight, if you're not too jet lagged later I'll come pick you up."

"I'll think about it." He teased, his voice growing husky as he spoke. He didn't know why he really did it, but then he did. He was Kai, and that was the only reason. He enjoyed toying with the emotions of others around him, while himself kept reclusive and didn't care much for others. If he knew someone had any inkling of romantic feelings for him, he teased and joked, only to leave the love-struck person heart broken. Tala was the only exception, only because Tala was Tala. Then his mind reeled back to the raven colored hair that had splayed in his face during his last week of being in Japan as he slept, those golden eyes that met his in the morning.

 _"Ray…"_ Mentally sighing to himself, he was still unsure about that.

In the span of a week his walls had dropped around Ray, ever so careful before. Sure, they talked a few times when they shared a room. He felt for Ray when Dunga had taken Driger, but he thought it was just his old captain façade trying to comfort a team mate in need. The only other few times his walls had fallen around others was back on Lake Baikal. Hell, he had even shed a good tear before being pulled back on safe solid ground. When he put off Beyblading a year later, and Wyatt's death. Sometimes that poor boys face still haunted his dreams. The third was when he had fought Ray during the tag team championships, he had thoroughly enjoyed that battle. His walls had slipped a bit, but he didn't think the other had noticed. It unnerved him though because he had noticed himself, even if no one else did.

"Hey, earth to Kai!" Tala's voice snapped him from thinking, which he was kind of glad for. Though Tala's voice rang in his head, causing his seemingly dull headache to throb with full force again.

"What?" Kai hissed, his smirk now gone. The visions of raven and gold disappearing.

"I said, that you need to let me know before five." Tala huffed into the phone.

 _"Five…"_ He remembered his command to Ray before he had left him. Kai's grip on the chains to the punching bag tightened.

"Yeah. Have to go." He pulled the phone from his ear hit the end call button before Tala could respond.

He opened his voicemail and pressed the play button, a frown crossed his features as Ray's confession of love filled his ears. He pulled the phone away, looking at it as if asking it that was all it had to offer him. It wasn't what he had wanted to hear, even though he had heard it several times from Ray back in Japan. Either securely wrapped in Kai's arms or with tears in his eyes, those words crossed Ray's lips far too much for his liking.

He didn't know love, it made his stomach sick. He couldn't comprehend the thought of placing someone before one's own self. All the sweet words he had said to Ray, a lie that he didn't regret saying. At least that's what he told himself now, remembering the look in Ray's eyes as he promised him things he couldn't keep. He admitted Ray was a good easy lay, just like all the other love-sick people Kai had bedded over the years. Tala was getting too clingy again, and he needed the space. Regrettably he admitted that he did need a break here and there, and Ray had offered him that, but only because he had told Kai he wanted more. Then why had he been so eager to hear that voicemail, even if it wasn't the one he was expecting.

 _"Because you were expecting him to be your whore…"_ Kai mused to himself, his headache coming back in full force.

He stared at his phone again, Ray's contact pulled up on the screen. His thumb hovering over the green call button. Tala would have been enough for him, he didn't have to hurt one of his friends like this. He came to consider his old team friends, even if the others annoyed him to no end. He could hold Ray in civil conversation, have a small chuckle here and there. Especially after Tyson came barreling down the dojo to tell him Ray's secret, all those years ago. Yet, he was also Kai, but those damn eyes. He hit the call button.

 _"Please don't answer."_

* * *

"Ello" Ray yawned into his phone, holding it sleepily in his hand to his ear. The phone slipping here and there as he kept nodding off, waiting for a reply on the other end.

"Ray?" The voice, it sounded heavenly, sounded… Familiar. He began to nod off again before his eyes shot wide open.

"KAI!" His voice hurt the other's ears with his yelling of his name, his headache roaring in his head as he held the phone from his ear.

 _"If he's calling me… That means… Yes! Yes!"_ Ray wiggled where he laid on his side from having rolled over to answer his phone.

"So… They dragged you back there then?" Kai hesitated a moment before speaking.

Ray bit his bottom lip, he went on his own accord but was unsure if he should voice that to Kai.

"Y…Yeah... I called you before the plane left. I didn't have time to call you before you left, things got a bit… Tense, when I got to the hotel." Ray sat up, his sheets ruffling around him as he leaned his head against the bare wall his bed sat against. His bed wasn't as luxurious as the one he shared with Kai in Japan, the mattress was hard and old. There was no head board or foot board as the box spring laid on the floor. The sheets were thin, also old, and his bed wasn't nearly as warm anymore without Kai beside him.

"I got your message." Kai had to hold back the disgust in his voice as he remembered Ray's confession to him. It seemed harder to do now that he wasn't looking Ray in the face, in those eyes.

"Oh? Let me explain that a bit for you. If you have the time." Ray chuckled a bit, his cheeks turning red.

"Sure?" One wall fell, a mask cracked.

"Well, needless to say. NONE of them were very pleased with you… Or me." He paused, as if waiting for reply. Kai didn't give one, so he continued. "I tried to explain what was going on between us. What we decided and all that, wasn't easy. Eventually I think the guys got the idea." He paused again, but not for a reply. "She still won't talk to me, but her persistent flirting and touching is getting annoying. But, it's not like it never was before…" Ray could hear Kai shift on the other side of the phone, was he jealous? Ray smiled a bit.

"I told them my decision was to go back with you. We talked for some more time, mainly Lee and me. He kind of convinced me… Not too though…"

"How?" Kai's voice was deep, anger held in his tone.

"Just said some stuff to me that shook me up is all. I faltered. That's why I didn't call you. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Ray remembered that same tone from Japan the last night they had been together.

"I have to get some stuff sorted out here, I guess it was supposed to be like this anyways. I had to come back." Ray jumped at the knock that came on his door.

"Who is it?" Kai could hear the knock through the phone it had been that loud.

"Who do you think?" Ray whispered with a snickering laugh, he could almost feel it as Kai rolled his eyes. "If I pretend to be still asleep, do you think she'll go away?" Ray whispered into the phone, this time Kai had his own snickering laugh. The second wall fell, second mask cracked. Ray smiled to himself, he was glad he could make Kai laugh, even if it sounded a bit off.

"Doubt it." Kai deadpanned, one wall built back up, one mask sealed itself.

"Probably right…" Ray took a dreading look towards the door, he could hear soft shifts of movements outside his door.

They had only been home a short while, and he had done everything but tied HER up, just to get away from him. Lee only had a few short dry words to him once he had emerged from the bathroom at the airport. Kevin and Gary, as if sharing a brain didn't say anything meaningful anyways.

In short, the plane flight home was hellish; and it didn't help he didn't particularly like flying. He never got as sick as Daichi did though, that poor boy looked like a mummy, as Hillary once put it. He had heard the old gang when he followed them off the shared plane once they had arrived in Egypt, for the last world championships. No, he wasn't like Daichi. He just hated the take off and landings, once he was in the air he was fine though. Though a bit of rough turbulence would jolt him and make his skin crawl.

"I could send Bryan to kill her, if you'd like?" Kai's voice brought Ray back to reality as his memories flushed from his mind.

"Bryan?" Ray cocked his head, that was a name he hadn't heard in a while. It still stung him too, even after all those years he had battled him in the first world championships. It had been 12 years since then, and he was embarrassed that even at the mention of the Russian blader's name he trembled.

"Yeah, we keep in touch here and there. Mainly because of Tala."

"Tala." Ray repeated. Remembering the phone call, he had answered on behalf of Kai without his permission.

"You alright?"

Another knock came at his room, and he slightly jumped again having forgotten Mariah was still outside his door. He had locked it, which was a good thing since she had tried to just walk right in the second he had gotten away from her for the tenth time that day.

"No… Send Bryan… Hurry." Ray tried to do his best pleading voice, hoping to get another laugh from Kai.

It was a snort, but it would have to do. "Got one better for you."

"Oh?" Ray's eyes brightened at Kai's words. "Do tell." He purred into the phone.

"I'll be in Hong Kong in three weeks."

"That's nice." Ray said, trying to sound unexcited as he played with the ends of his loose hair that wrapped around his body on the bed.

"Fine, don't come. Your loss."

"More like yours." Ray bit back playfully. He was bubbling, and couldn't contain it any longer.

"Probably…" Kai trailed, remembering what Ray had told him before. He thought of hanging up then.

"You alright?" Ray shifted on the bed, sensing the new tone Kai had in his voice.

"Hn." Was all he got.

"Kai?" Ray tried to sound stern.

"Yeah… Nothing… You sure about this?"

Ray shifted again, he wasn't sure what was going on now. One second he had Kai laughing, snorting at his flirting, his slight cries for help from the pink haired girl behind his closed door. Now Kai, who had called him, was questioning this again. Ray remembered Kai had given him the reign of the relationship, if he could call it that.

"Why not?" Ray mimicked Kai's own words again.

"Yeah…" Two walls fell now, the mask almost shattering completely.

Ray bit back his question again, realizing that Kai wasn't going to answer him. No matter how many times he'd ask, Kai was a brick wall.

"Alright… I guess I'll let you go." Ray broke the silence that suddenly befell them.

"Okay." His tone was a little too indifferent now, and Ray pulled at his hair.

"Um… Bye Kai." He felt it weird to tell him he loved him, now with the tension that came through the phone.

"Bye." The phone cut off.

Ray laid his hands in his lap, fidgeting his phone in his hands over his lap. Three weeks, he had to survive three weeks.

"RAYYYYYY!" With her…. She repeated his name, in the same drawn out voice she had before, though this time it was more annoying than the first.

 _"I should have gone to Russia…"_

* * *

Staring at the now blank phone, Kai stood beside his punching bag that hung from the ceiling. The arm he had draped over the top now at his side.

 _"Why not?"_ His own words, and now Ray's fluttered in his head. _"Because I don't want to hurt you."_ He sighed, turning slightly he threw a fist into the bag. It jerked violently from the punch, the chains echoing off the garage walls.

It wasn't love he was feeling, Ray was a longtime friend. He understood friendship, not love. He didn't have to sacrifice himself for his friends like a loved one. He could go and do what he pleased on his own, being held down by someone else was giving up that freedom. One he had only gotten once his grandfather had died, six years ago. A man he had loved for a long time, who betrayed him, hurt him. He wasn't going to justify his actions and who he was because how his grandfather was, he took responsibility for his actions. Yet, there was a hurt in his heart from what he was trying to do.

He was going to rip his friends heart out, toy with it. Give him words of love, even though he couldn't really return them. Ray would get over it, he was a strong man. He didn't want to give him up until he was done with him, call it lust or infatuation. Kai wanted Ray; wanted him, to be with him even if it was for a short while. Ray was a strong opponent, smart and brave. He was a good-looking man, always had been. The more he thought about it, Kai had always been infatuated with Ray. Maybe that was why he was always by him, didn't mind Ray in his small circle.

The second wall fell again. A smile crossing his lips.

No, he wasn't in love. Though, maybe he could be. Give Ray a chance to be more than his quick lay when paper work got too much, when Tala got to clingy.

 _"Tala…"_ Kai sighed again.

In Tala's eyes, he and Kai were in a relationship. He had his own room next to Kais, even if he rarely stayed in it. They had given gifts on holidays and birthdays to each other. Date nights, movie nights, the works. Kai, being Kai, emotionless to it all. He wasn't bored though, that's not what it was. Tala was too desperate, Ray kept himself at bay. Something Kai thought intriguing, no one had ever denied sex with him. He was another challenge to Kai now, something Kai would have to work for. He didn't mind that, he was raised to take challenges head on.

In his hand his phone rang again, taking him from his thoughts of Ray and other things. Tala's name was listed on the call screen, and with a sigh he answered it.

 _"Now I know Ray's pain…"_

"Kai, don't you dare hang up on me like that again!" Tala screamed into the phone.

"What do you want Tala?" Kai sighed, the wall built back.

"Come answer your door."

Kai sighed as the phone line went dead, running a hand down his face he went back up the stairs that led out of his garage. He walked slower than he normally would to his front door, and with another sigh he opened. Tala practically throwing himself at Kai as the door opened, his arms sliding around Kai's neck as their bodies collided.

"Didn't want to wait till five." Tala grabbed Kai's chin and forced him into a kiss, it was short as Kai pulled away. Raven and gold flashing in his mind again, as he grabbed Tala's wrist.

"No." Kai narrowed his eyes at Tala.

"Sorry?" Tala glared back, jerking his hand away from Kai's grasp.

"I said no Tala." Kai deadpanned and went to walk to his study, having forgotten the paper work on his desk.

Tala followed, closing the door behind him.

"Too much for you last night?" He leaned in the door way of the study as Kai took a seat back at his desk. His broken mug and coffee had been cleaned up.

"Just busy with work." Kai scanned over the scattered papers, some of them had been shifted from his earlier panic.

"Yeah, about that." Tala made his way to the black leather couch that sat against the wall facing Kai's desk. "You're trip to Hong Kong, I'm going." Tala crossed a leg over the other and he leaned against the back of the couch.

Kai's head shot up from his paperwork, he had placed his glasses back on his face and they almost slid off with the force of his movement.

"I don't remember inviting you."

"Didn't need to. You refused to take me to Japan, least I could do was accompany you on this one."

"You have work here I need you to do." Kai gripped one of the papers in his hands, it wrinkled under the pressure.

"I can do it there." Tala waved his hand in the air, as if swiping Kai's words from the air.

"Why?" With a sigh, he leaned back into his own chair, ever so slightly as he remembered the marks on his back.

"Because I want to. Don't you want me to come?" Tala made a pout.

"No. I need you here." Kai rubbed his temple, his headache coming back.

"Trust me, I'd be better use to you there, than here." Tala gave him a coy smile, out of habit Kai's own smirk crossed his lips. That same one he would always get with Tala nearby.

"I have to think about." The smirk faded as he went back to focusing on the papers.

"Good. I'm going out with the boys now, doesn't look like you're coming though." Tala stood from the chair and walked over to the side of Kai's chair, he bent over and placed another kiss on his lips before leaving. Kai returned the kiss, even though it was quick. There was a burn in his stomach, as if he regretted it. He pulled away quickly, causing Tala to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Tala put a hand on his hip and shifted where he stood.

"Just work. You better get going."

Tala shook his head and sighed, with a wave he slipped out of the study. Laying the paper in his hands back on the desk he laid his head against his chair, closing his eyes. Mindful not to rest his back flush against the chair, raven and gold passed his mind again and he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: By the time of writing this chapter this fic has reached 200 views! I just wanted to thank everyone who had taken the time to read this, and review it. It means a lot to me.**

 **Warnings for this chapter include: Alcohol use, and Sexual Harassment. I will make a warning in bold before so, as I wish not to disturb the readers who may be a victim of sexual assault. Please keep in mind that this is a rated M fic, and it will delve deeper into these types of scenes. Including a rape scene in a later chapter. I will handle it with the same care, and it will not be in anyway descriptive. I don't wish to upset any of my readers, and my heart goes out to those who have been victims of such a vile act. My thoughts and prayers go out to you that you get the help and healing you need.**

 **As always, please review what you think of this chapter, and note that I do hate Mariah with a passion. Please enjoy this chapter. Until next time.**

* * *

"Well you do you sound awfully chipper than usual." Max giggled through the phone that Ray was balancing between his shoulder and ear.

"You have no idea." Ray shifted back, taking the phone fully in his hand once he was done stuffing the last bit of his clothes in his duffle bag. "I never realized how slow a measly three weeks could drag on." He sighed, taking one quick look around his room.

"What time was he picking you up?"

"His plane doesn't land till eight, but he said he was sending a car to get me around six. It's 4:30 now." Ray doubled checked the time off his alarm clock that sat on his night stand. Boxes were lined up his walls, other bags were sat in a small pile in the corner by his empty closet.

Taking in a deep sigh he walked over to his bed, it was naked as he had stripped the sheets from it earlier. He still had time to do his hair, and he played with the loose ends of it as he let his body relax for the first time since that morning.

"How's your team taking it?" Max asked.

"Gary and Kevin haven't said anything negative to me, so I take that as good news. Lee still thinks I'm making a major mistake, but I don't think he' over me calling off the engagement with Mariah. And her royal pinkness… Let's just say she has tried everything, aside from drugging me, to get me to stay." Max laughed through the phone, which also caused Ray to smile. "No, seriously Maxie. Just two days ago, she was making breakfast in an apron… And nothing else!" Ray shouted in a friendly exasperated tone, throwing his free arm to his side as he threw himself on the top of his bed.

"Wow… You'd think she'd take a hint." Max fought through his laughs to speak.

"Don't get me wrong, I love all my teammates. But I don't love them like that. She's a nice friend… But… I don't love her. I never meant for it too look like I was dragging her along or anything, I just couldn't get the courage to say it."

"Yeah man, I get what you're saying. Emily still calls me sometimes." Max snorted.

"No shit? I thought her and Michael?" Ray sat up, now interested in Max's own love life.

"I dunno man, women are weird."

"Lucky us we're gay." Ray choked out a laugh.

"Got that right. Well, at least they haven't shunned you for that." Max's laughter had finally subsided. Ray shifted where he was now sitting, going back to the ends of his hair.

"Not really… I get the feeling they're kind of put off by it. And not just because it's Kai." Ray hung his head a little more, pulling at a split end.

"Sorry to hear that man." Ray could almost feel the hurt in Max's tone.

"Don't worry about it Maxie. You and Ty pulled through. Didn't think Grandpa would ever get over it." Ray chuckled, remembering how Tyson's grandfather had chased both boys down the road with one of his practice swords one they had come clean.

"Yeah… Rest his soul." Max didn't sound too upset, but Ray knew he missed the old man all the same.

"Well I should get going Maxie, I have a few other things to pack before my ride gets here." Ray took another look around his room, only a few odds and ends needed to be packed. Driger sat on his dresser, he was going to put that in his pants pockets for the trip.

"Alright Ray, I think Tyson's looking for me anyways. I should get going too."

"Alright buddy, you take care. Tell everyone I said hi." Ray smiled down at his phone as the line cut, and he sighed again. Taking another glance at his alarm for the time, only a few minutes had passed.

 _"This is going to take forever…"_

He jumped as someone knocked on his door, it was locked. Something he HAD to do since coming home and the weeks were counting down to his departure.

"Ray, I was just seeing if you needed any help?" Mariah's all too desperate voice came through the door, Ray flinching a bit at the sound of it.

"I got it, thanks." He ran a hand down his face.

"Can we talk about this Ray? Please, it's still not too late."

Something in him snapped, his happy mood now washed from his face. Biting hit lip as he stood, a low growl escaping his throat as he stomped over to his door. With a quick movement it was unlocked, and he flung the door open. Mariah jumped at the sudden movement, but she quickly regained her composure once she started to eye him up. His hair was out of its normal wrapping, his bangs were unkempt around his face and stuck out every-which-way. He was dressed in simple black lounge pants that cuffed around his ankles, and from all the packing he had been doing, his body had sweat droplets running down his skin.

"Oh Ray, you look positively handsome." She beamed.

"What'd you want to talk about Mariah?" Ray crossed his arms, unsure if he was trying to hide himself from her or if he was just that angry. "We've already talked about this, several times."

"I know Ray. But please, please reconsider what you're doing. We could have a great life here, why don't you think so?"

"Because I don't love you."

"But you used to, right?" She held her hands together as if in prayer, trying to pout.

"No, sorry but I never did."

"Why him! Why does it have to be him Ray?!" Whether they were real or fake, tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"I don't think you'd understand it Mariah. It's just that it is him that I love. I'm not going to stand here and argue it with you when I have to finish packing." He motioned towards his room, and reached for the door.

"Please Ray!" Before he had time to react she threw herself on him, arms in a death grip around his neck. Her lips forcing themselves on his, her teeth accidentally nipping his lips drawing blood.

"Mariah!" He screamed at her, having been able to pull her off. Her nails had dug into his neck with the force, and he hissed as the cool air hit the open wounds. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm leaving, I don't love you, I love Kai. Now leave me be!" Grabbing the door, he dug his nails into the wood chipping off the paint. The door and frame shook from the force of the slam, and he stood there fuming in front of it.

With his anger still pent up he reached for the closest thing within reach, a small crystal tiger that Mariah had given him for a birthday. He slammed it into the floor, it's pieces scattering across the wooden floor. After staring at the mess he had made, he sighed, muscles relaxing. Figuring it'd be best to leave it there for now, he went back over to his dresser to gather the clothes he was going to wear for the trip.

Snatching his phone from his bed he found Kai's number and hit the call button, setting his clothes on the edge of the bed as he sat beside them.

"Kai." His usual greeting, normally his voice would soothe Ray's anger, but it didn't.

"Can you get your driver to come here sooner?!" He didn't mean to yell, but he did.

"What's wrong?" Now Kai sounded angry.

"Oh nothing, just over here getting hounded and molested." Ray bit back, his muscles tightening again, his stomach turning into knots as he remembered Mariah's lips on his.

"I can have someone be there in an hour." Kai's voice deepened.

"Thanks… Sorry for yelling at you." Ray sighed, and slumped down into his bed.

"Don't worry about. I'll see you later." The phone line cut before Ray could answer back.

Covering his eyes with his arm he laid out on his bed, waiting for something to happen. He was half expecting Lee or Kevin to come barging in his room from all the commotion Mariah and he had caused, but it was quiet throughout their shared home.

After finding the strength to get up, once the adrenaline had flushed from his system he got up to take a shower. Poking his head out his door and checking the halls for pink, he tiptoed down the hall to the bathroom. Clothes clutched in one hand, towel slung over his shoulder as he started to text Max of the things that had transpired after their friendly phone call. By the time he had finished his text, his anger had built back up. He slammed the bathroom door, and began to undress quickly checking the nail marks on his neck in the mirror before stepping in the shower.

 **!Sexual Harassment Warning Begins Now!**

The water stung the wounds, but it still felt good on his exhausted body. He had already been stressed enough about moving away, and the past three weeks weren't as fun filled as he had hoped. Though he already knew it wasn't going to be easy, he just wished he was leaving on better terms than this. He could deal with his teammates not understanding, or giving him their best angry looks about his decision. His village on the other hand, had all seemed to shun him. He couldn't walk by without whispers or disgusted looks from the elders and others, their eyes like daggers at his back. Of course, they had all acted the same when he had called off the marriage to Mariah, but this time it was different. They were hoping he'd change his mind, so the stares and whispers were colder and meaner. They backed away from him as he walked by, as if he was carrying some deadly disease. The whispers were loud enough to hear, which meant they wanted him to hear. Some of the younger teens had gone so far as to dump days old pig blood on him after coming back from dinner.

Resting his head against the tile of the shower he began to meditate, trying to control his anger. Unaware of the door to the bathroom creaking open, his eyes closed as he let himself start to doze off a bit. It was going to be a long trip to Hong Kong, and he needed the rest. The soft thud of clothes hitting the floor went unnoticed, he took in a deep breath as he recited a relaxing mantra in his head. The shower curtain rings sliding on the metal rod weren't as loud as they normally would be as it was pulled open, the water was turning cold against his back, but it felt good as he had been sweating from packing. The hair on his neck stood on end and his eyes shot open as arms wrapped around his waist. His first instinct was to run forward and his forehead smacked the tile wall, causing him to step back further into the chest of the person behind him.

"Oh Ray." Mariah purred into his hair.

He froze, unable to move. The knot on his forehead seared with pain as it was already turning a deep blue, and he hissed at the pain.

"Oh Ray, I just can't let you go." Her grip around his waist got tighter, and she pushed herself into him, her breasts rubbing the small of his back.

Ray's hair stood higher on its ends, and a cold chill ran down his spine as her hands started to travel lower. His forehead pounding from the impact of the shower wall, it took him a minute before he gripped hold of her wrist. Stopping her before she got to low, he tightened his grip close to snapping her wrist.

 **!Warning ended!**

"Get. Out!" He hissed, nails digging into her skin drawing blood.

"But Ray." She whined, and went to move closer.

"I said get out!" Faster than he had intended, he whirled her around over the edge of the tub. The shower curtain pulling off the rail as her body fell into it, falling to the bathroom floor.

Slowly she pulled the curtain around her, shaking as she stood up. The Bathroom door flying open as Lee burst in from the commotion.

"Just what is going on?!" He demanded.

Not caring that he was standing there without any cover Ray turned to face him, a darkness over his eyes as he glared down at them both. Mariah let out a small gasp when she caught sight of his expression, and Lee being the overprotective brother stood in front of her.

"What were you doing Ray?" Lee growled through clenched teeth.

"Get. Out." Ray deadpanned, his expression not wavering.

"Answer me Ray. What were you trying to do to Mariah?!" Lee stepped closer, avoiding Mariah's whispers for him to stop.

"ME?! You think that I was trying to do something with HER?! Get the fuck out of here Lee!" Ray shoved Lee's shoulders as he stopped at the edge of the tub, water was pooling around the bottom of it on the bathroom floor.

"Are you accusing my sister of doing something!?" Lee bit back as his shoulder started to turn sore from Ray's shove.

"Just get out!" Ray went to shove against Lee once again, but he had already been pulled away by Mariah.

"Let's go Lee." She tugged on him with one arm, while holding the shower curtain to her tighter.

A growl erupted from Lee's throat and he took a threatening step at Ray, but backed off with the next as he allowed Mariah to pull him from the bathroom. As the door clicked closed, Ray's legs gave way and he fell into the tub on his knees. His body trembling as tears fought their way from the corners of his eyes, blood seeping from his bottom lip as he sunk his fangs into the flesh. His muscles were tense once again, and the pain in his forehead spiked once more. He knelt in the bottom of the tub until the cold water turned unbearable, fumbling with the knobs he turned it off. His hands still trembling as he pulled his towel off the rack beside the shower, holding it with less of a grip than normal he started towards his room.

Silently he grabbed his clothes and carried them back to his room, his steps were fast but silent. Stumbling over his own feet half way there he fell into his door way, tears still running down his cheeks. After finding the strength to pull himself from the door way, he tore his body away from it and limped into the center of his room. Making sure to lock the door behind him before he made it inside completely. Trembling he dressed himself as quickly as he could, pulling a dark blue shirt over his head. His pants were a bit harder to step into, and halfway of putting them on he almost gave up on doing so. Once he was finished getting dressed he walked over to his dresser and plucked Driger from the top of it, stuffing him in his pocket.

Grabbing his phone off the center of his bed where he had tossed it once stepping back into his room, he shoved it back into his back pocket and started towards the bedroom door. From the force of his pull, the door swung back into the wall denting it upon impact; though he didn't care. Gary and Kevin poked their heads out of their own bedrooms as Ray walked down the hall to the stairs, though they didn't dare say anything to him as he walked by. Grabbing his coat from the hanger by the door, he wrapped it around himself and left their shared house. The door slamming behind him, causing the few pictures of him and his teammates to fall off the walls; glass shattering inside the frame.

The wind was colder than what he was expecting, and his wet hair that he hadn't done anything with didn't help. His bangs stuck to his face, while the rest of it blew around him from the wind. He didn't know how long he had been walking, all he knew was that he had made it out of his village. Hands stuffed into his coat pockets to keep them as warm as possible, and his head hung as he watched his own feet stepping through the snow. He didn't notice the black car driving up beside him, and when the driver honked at him his body tensed.

"Master Ray?" The elderly gentleman called as he slowed the car beside Ray, rolling the windows down to speak. "Are you Ray Kon?" The man called.

Ray turned to look at the man, stopping as he was starting to come too from his daze. He nodded to the man, blinking through the tears that had dried on his cheeks.

"Master Ray, I've come to get you and your belongings and take you to Hong Kong where Master Kai is. Were you not going any longer?" The man placed the car in park.

Ray shook his head no, stepping towards the car slowly. "No, I'm still going. Don't bother going back to the village though." He slid into the back seat of the car, returning his hands into his jacket pockets as he settled into the leather seats.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go back to your home and gather your things?" The old man hesitated before putting the car back in drive, giving Ray a questioning glance through the rear-view mirror.

Ray nodded, and his body stiffened at the thought of having to go back home. He had Driger with him, and that was all he needed from his home.

"Very well, we'll be off now. It should only take us an hour or two to get to your hotel. Master Kai won't be in till later tonight I'm afraid." The man shifted the car back into Drive and started down the road some ways before turning the car around to head to their destination.

* * *

"I told you not to come." Kai crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Tala angrily fumble with a bag of peanuts.

"Oh no, I wanted to come. After all the shit you've pulled already! There's no way I'm not going. Besides, I'm already here, aren't I." Tala bit back, the peanut bag popping open, its contents flying in every direction.

"You already knew we weren't actually together. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Well I don't, I blame you. And I'm going to tell your new lay all about it, or maybe… I should just sit back and watch it all unfold before you two. Should be entertaining." A smirk crossed Tala's lips.

"You're not going anywhere near him." Kai shot him a glare over the rim of his glasses.

"Ohhhh. Protective, are we? He's just another play thing for you, why get so worked up?" Tala raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

"Just stay away from him, since you're here you can make yourself useful and actually do your job." Kai turned to look out the planes window.

"I was doing my job, until you had to go and ruin it." Tala bit back and grabbed Kai's arm, squeezing it roughly. "Why wasn't I enough?" He hissed leaning close to Kai as he spoke.

"We've been over this Tala." Kai grabbed his hand, prying his fingers from his arm. "I don't love you."

"You don't love Ray either."

Kai shot Tala another glare out the corner of his eyes as he kept his head turned towards the window.

"Fine, but don't expect me to let you come running back once you're done. Who knows where that little village rat has been. Do yourself a favor and wrap it for once, and get tested." Tala sneered as he sat back into his seat.

"Spare me will you. You were fine for the past two weeks. Jealous?" Kai smirked as he turned back to face Tala.

"Pffft. I honestly thought you were joking. Don't be so full of yourself." Tala sneered as he turned his nose in the air. "And don't bother asking me to pay for that vase."

Kai sighed as he rested his chin into his hand as he leaned onto his arm rest, looking out his window once again as the conversation ended. Tala began to fight with another bag of peanuts that had been brought to him by a flight attendant. They were flying first class, and their seats faced each other. During his struggle he kicked Kai in the leg, though part of him did it on purpose and he smirked when Kai shot him another glare. They were barely into their flight when they started to argue, and Kai had a feeling it wasn't quite over yet.

He had told Tala about Ray the second week of being home, which left him one week before he had to head out to Hong Kong. Upon the news of him being 'cheated' on, Tala broke a vase and a few of Kai's electronics in the living room. Tala even landed a right hook in Kai's face before leaving, though later that night he came back and they made up. Kai knew Tala couldn't stay gone for long, and the makeup sex was never something they denied each other. Though after that, it was the last time Kai had allowed Tala his bed, and himself. For the remainder of the weeks before now, Tala seemed to have understood. Though with his sudden outburst, Kai had been mistaken. Now, he was tasked with keeping Tala away from Ray, and Ray from Tala. He contemplated explaining to Ray about Tala, and let Ray decide what to do with the information. If he left, Kai wouldn't hold it against him, he understood. If he stayed, Kai didn't seem either too excited about it or disappointed. For now, it didn't seem to matter how he really felt about it.

The main task was getting to Hong Kong, endure Tala's mood swings and the flying peanuts that kept scattering from the torn bags he kept forcing open. A flight attendant came by, and they ordered drinks. Kai ordered that Tala was not to be given anymore peanut bags, and they traveled in silence for the rest of the flight. They landed a little bit past eight, and were chauffeured off to their hotel. Kai having to keep Tala on his feet from the twelve drinks he had downed on the flight. With Tala's head against Kai's shoulder as he slept, Kai began to text Ray to let him know that he was there and on his way.

Once he got Tala in his own room, Kai started to his room where Ray was waiting for him. He loosened his tie as he walked down the hall to the elevator, his heart pounding in his chest as he waited for it to reach the floor he was on. The numbers lighting up as the elevator made its way down the shaft, stilling his trembling hands as it dinged, announcing its presence on the floor he stepped into the open doors. The operator bowed to him, some young Chinese man dressed in a crisp and clean hotel uniform. Kai relayed his floor number to the man, and he bowed to him before pressing the button.

 _"Calm down… Breathe…"_ He repeated to himself as the elevator lifted back up the shaft to the 46th floor, leaving Tala on the 34th.

The elevator dinged once more as they reached his floor, the man bowed to him as Kai stepped out. Checking the number on his key card once more before walking down the brightly lit hall. His steps started to quicken as he passed door by door, his heart racing in his chest he could hear it in his head. With a smile plastered on his face he ran the card down the slot of the reader on the door, it's lock unhinging with a click. He pushed open the door, and stepped into a dark room.

"Ray?" He gently called out, closing the door behind him.

He wasn't expecting the room to be so dark, and he reached at the wall to find the switch.

"Leave it off…" Ray's voice came from the center of the room where the living room sat.

"Ray, what's wrong?" Kai stepped inside, his hand dropping from the light switch as he started into the room.

It was a larger suite than the one Tala had been given. With a living room in the center and small kitchen at the left of the door. A half bath sat to the right of the door, with a bedroom and its own bath down a small corridor to the right of the living room. The dining room to the left where it opened into the living room, a full balcony encased the entire outside of the room.

Kai felt his way over to the living room, stepping down into the sunken portion of the room.

"What's going on? You never messaged or called me once you got here." Kai crossed his arms over his chest as he hovered Ray's body.

"Sorry…" Ray mumbled into his arms that he had crossed under his chin.

"I can't see anything in here…" Kai growled and reached around for a lamp, trying to discern what the objects in the room were by their silhouettes.

"Don't…" It was too late as Kai had found the pull cord to a lamp that sat on a side table on the other side of the couch.

Ray flinched at the sudden brightness of the room, burying his head into his arms. Kai turned to find Ray laying on his stomach along the dark brown leather couch, his hair splayed around him unkempt and knotted. He was still in his jacket, and didn't flinch once Kai stepped back at the edge of the couch beside him. Kai's breath caught in his throat, just by looking at him he could tell something was wrong. If it had been anyone else Kai would have turned away, let them deal with it. This was Ray, one of his closest friends before him. Kai knelt on the side of the couch and placed a hand on Ray's lower back, and Ray flinched again.

"What is going on Kon?" Kai's voice turned cold, narrowing his eyes. He gave him a quick look over, and couldn't see anything physically wrong with him. "Where's your stuff?" He looked around the room, figuring a few of Ray's boxes would be piled in the corner of the room somewhere.

"I didn't bring anything…" Ray mumbled from under his arms.

"Why not? Were you staying here then?" Kai pulled his hand back from Ray's body, his heart dropping.

"No…"

"Dammit Ray, what the hell is going on?!" Kai stood now, crossing his arms over his chest. He was about at the end of his rope now, he was angry but he didn't want to be angry at Ray.

Slowly Ray started to push himself up, resting his back against the couch. Kai's eyes widened as he caught sight of the purple and black bruise on Ray's forehead, the tear stains on his cheeks. His breath caught in his throat once more, getting back on his knees before Ray he placed a hand on Ray's knee.

"What happened?" He gently brushed Ray's bangs from his forehead getting a better look at the bruise.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Ray adverted his gaze from Kai's questioning stare. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes again, and he bit his bottom lip to keep them from escaping.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me." Kai drew his hand back from Ray's hair, and sat beside him on the couch.

Ray leaned into Kai's chest as he draped an arm over his shoulder, pulling him in tighter.

"And what about your stuff, should I have someone go get it?" Kai finally spoke after a moment of silence had befallen them.

Ray gently shook his head, leaning closer into Kai's chest as he listened to his heart beat through his clothes. "I have Driger, that's all I need." He breathed out in a shaky voice.

"Alright… I'll make sure to get you some clothes while we're here. Have you eaten anything?"

Ray shook his head again; his body began trembling against Kai's. His grip tightened around Ray's arm, and he placed a kiss on his forehead, avoiding the more sensitive spot. After a minute of letting his lips rest against Ray's skin, he pulled away and stood.

"Anything particular you want?" Kai asked as he pulled his tie off from around his neck, undoing the top button to his shirt. Ray shook his head no, as he laid back out on the couch where Kai had been sitting.

Kai let out a sigh and started to the kitchen, taking a quick glance over his shoulder before rounding the corner. He picked up the laminated menu off the counter and looked it over, most of the items were listed in Chinese with English underwriting. He looked it over a minute before reaching for the phone that hung on the wall to his left. Ray sunk further into the couch as he listened to Kai place the order of food for him, and flinched as Kai came back and sat behind him on the couch. Pulling him up by the waist he brought Ray back against his chest, keeping his arms around his back as he ran his fingers through Ray's hair.

Silent tears slid down Ray's cheeks as he gripped at Kai's shirt, the tears wetting the fabric. He kept his body from trembling against Kai's and from the petting of his hair he fell asleep. Kai let out a sigh as he felt Ray's body relax against his, realizing that he had fallen asleep.

 _"What the hell happened?"_ He shook his head silently, as his fingers stopped at the top of Ray's head.

A knock came at the door, and he gently lifted Ray from his lap laying him back on the couch to answer the door. He thanked and tipped the man for bringing the food, taking it into the kitchen and setting it out on the counter. He started to pull the plates from the cupboards and dished out the contents of food from the different containers the man had brought up. Once he filled two plates with food he started back to the living room, setting the plates on the side table he bent down beside Ray again. Gently brushing his bangs back, he called out to him. Ray's eyes fluttered open from his short nap, and he quickly looked away from Kai's eyes.

"You need to eat." Kai sighed and hung his head, pulling back from the couch he grabbed Ray's plate and shoved it into his hands. "I have to get some stuff settled. So eat your food, go shower, and go to bed." He commanded, giving Ray a look as if to dare him to disobey.

Ray knew the look from when Kai was his captain, and he knew better than to disobey. He nodded that he understood and began to poke at his food on the plate Kai had handed him, taking a bite of the noodles that hung between his chopsticks. Satisfied with Ray's actions Kai picked up his own plate and started to the dining room to the left, disappearing into the room. Once Ray had finished his food he sat the plate back on the side table, slowly prying himself from the couch he went into the bedroom.

He avoided looking in the mirror as he walked past the sink, disrobing as he let the water start. He locked the door before stepping in, the water was hot against his skin. It stung, but he didn't care. Grabbing the bar of soap on the shelf he scrubbed it into his skin until it turned red, tears running down his face as Mariah's image crossed his mind. With an angry cry he threw the soap down at his feet, and fell to his knees.

Kai stepped out of the dining room, taking a quick look around the living room he grabbed Ray's empty plate from the side table and noticed Ray's phone on the couch. He took the plates to the kitchen, setting them in the sink and putting the left overs in the fridge. He sat on the couch and picked Ray's phone up from the couch, his fingers hovering over the screen. He swiped a finger over the screen, it was locked and the messages were hidden. A growl escaped Kai's throat and he sat the phone back down beside him, pulling out his own phone. Going to his contacts he pushed the call button on Dickinson's name, and sat back against the couch rubbing the bridge of his nose as he waited for him to pick up.

"Hello Kai, what can I do for you?" Dickinson sounded awfully cheery for someone who had been woken up.

"I need Max's number." Kai sighed out.

"Oh, right. I have it, just give me one minute to find it." A shuffling sound came from the other end of the phone, and after a minute or two he relayed Max's number to Kai. "Is everything alright my dear boy?" Though before he got his answer Kai hit the end call button.

Dialing in Max's number he listened for any noise coming from the bedroom, only hearing the shower he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Max yawned into the phone.

"Has Ray talked to you in the past three hours?"

"We talked around four his time today. Is he with you? Did something happen to him?" The sleep in Max's voice vanished as it was replaced with panic.

"He's here at the hotel with me, but somethings wrong. Did he say anything to you?"

"Not really, he sounded really happy about going to see you and going back to Russia with you. He said that his teammates were still giving him a bit of a hard time, but beyond that no. I haven't heard from him since, he sent me a text about Mariah kissing him though."

Kai's teeth clenched at the news, and his grip on his phone tightened. "She what?!" Kai bellowed into the phone, he could feel Max wince.

"It was sent to me shortly after I got off the phone with him, but after that I hadn't heard from him." Max's voice was shaking.

"He has a bruise on his forehead about the size of my palm, did he mention that?" Kai sighed, trying to still his frayed nerves.

"No, not that I can think of." Max's voice stilled as he regained his composure.

"He won't talk to me right now, I had to force him to eat. I have a meeting in the morning, I'll message you when I'm up and you need to call him. He'll talk to you." Kai's muscles relaxed as he sunk deeper into the couch, as he heard the shower cut off.

"Alright, not a problem. I'll talk to you later Kai. Thanks for trusting me with this."

"Yeah… Bye Max." Kai hit the end call button and pushed himself off the couch.

The bedroom light was left on, Ray in the middle of the bed dressed back in the clothes he had arrived in; including his jacket. Kai gently shut the door behind him as he sighed once more looking down at Ray. His hair was still wet, it didn't look like he had combed it. Sitting on the other side of the bed he sat his phone on the side table and pulled Ray closer to him. At first Ray's body tensed at the touch, but loosened when his back rested against Kai's side. Kai ran his fingers through Ray's hair again, causing him to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. I am simply writing this because it's in my head and it needs to come out, and for entertainment purposes only.**

 **This fic has almost reached 300 views! Thank you all so much. But please, feel free to review it. I'd like to hear your opinions on it.**

 **Till next time.**

* * *

Kai's hand came down on the alarm that sat on the table beside the bed, silencing the angry noise. His body tensed as he started to wake up, a wave of panic hit him as he couldn't feel Ray laying beside him. Quickly he rolled over, almost squishing Ray under him. Kai let out a sigh as he took in Ray's sleeping form just a few inches away from him, curled up with his back to him. Gently reaching over Kai ran his fingers through Ray's hair, and placed a small kiss on the top of his head. Ray shifted from the contact causing Kai to pull away, he didn't want to wake him up just yet.

Quietly Kai pulled away from him, and swung his legs off the side of the bed. Grabbing his black suite case with silver embellishments, he sat it on the table that sat by the patio windows; going through it till he found a pair of clothes. Taking the bundle in his arms he walked past the bed, giving one last look over his shoulder at Ray before stepping in the bathroom. The bruise on Ray's forehead had doubled in size, and it was a darker blue than when Kai had first seen it. With a sigh he turned away, unable to look at it anymore. Closing the door with a soft click he took a shower to get ready for his meeting.

As the shower kicked on Ray's ears twitched and he sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings. As he moved, the bruise on his forehead stung and he winced at the pain. Memories of the day before flooding his mind, and he bit back the tears that found their way to the corners of his eyes. Pushing his back against the head board, he sat his hands in his lap as he stared down at them. He jumped at the sound of the shower cutting off, and watched for the bathroom door to open. It didn't take long before Kai stepped outside, dressed in a dark gray suit and black tie. He was still busy drying his hair with the towel as he stepped at the foot of the bed.

"You should be asleep." Kai let the towel sit on his head, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"About yesterday…" Ray paused as Kai held a hand up to stop him.

"I have to get going, I'll have breakfast brought up to the room for you in a little bit. The meeting should only take an hour or so. I shouldn't be gone longer than that, give Max a call when you feel up to it, right now I don't want to know. Tell me when you're ready. When I get back we'll go get some clothes for you while we're here."

"How long are we staying?" Ray's voice was low as he spoke, his gaze falling back to his hands that rested in his lap.

"If everything goes well, a week. If things don't go well, three or five at best. Don't worry about that right now though, that's for me to worry about. Take care of yourself for the time being, if we need to stay that long I'll see if I can fly Max out here for you." Kai had begun going about the room collecting odds and ends off the dresser and from his bag, clasping his silver watch to his wrist and stuffing his phone in his back pocket.

"You don't have to do that." Ray had looked up to watch him get ready.

"Once you feel up to it, go get that looked at today while I'm gone. I won't be needing the car, so you can get around." Kai didn't seem to be hearing anything Ray was saying, and he started to write down a few numbers on a pad of paper provided by the hotel. He walked back to the side of the bed and handed the piece to Ray.

"Thank you…" Ray breathed out, his gaze falling back to his hands once more.

"Just get better, okay?" Kai cupped Ray's cheek in his hand and placed a kiss on the side of his cheek.

Before Ray could respond Kai had already made it out of the bedroom, clutching the paper in his hands as he watched him leave. Tears started run down his cheeks, he didn't want to feel this way but he couldn't control it.

* * *

"Tala get up, we have to go!" Kai stood on the outside of Tala's door as he pounded his fists against it.

Slowly the door creaked open and Tala stuck his head between the door and the frame.

"Not so loud dammit… I have a major headache right now."

"That's not my problem, we need to get to the conference room." Kai bit back, checking his watch for the time.

"Yeah, yeah… Come in so I can get ready." He pulled the door open and stepped back as Kai entered the room.

"A little quicker if you don't mind Ivanov." Kai sighed as Tala slumped his way around the room, getting his clothes from his bag that had been sat on the end of his bed.

"What's your problem this morning? Kitty didn't show up?" Tala smirked over his shoulder as he pulled off his shirt from the day before.

"My problem is you and not getting ready fast enough." Kai bit back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'd go faster if you helped me." Tala winked as he started to pull his pants off.

"Whatever. Just hurry up." Kai turned away from him and started back for the door.

"You're taking this quite serious, aren't you? What changed?" Tala's tone changed as he slipped into a clean pair of white slacks.

"I… I don't know. Mind your own business." Kai shot him a glare over his shoulder before leaving the room.

As he left Tala's room he leaned against the wall in the hallway, resting his arms over his chest. His heart was racing in his chest, and he felt light headed. Trying to still his trembling nerves he took in a deep breath, letting it out in shaky sigh.

 _"It wasn't supposed to be like this… Why him, why me?"_ His thoughts were broken as Tala came out of his room, dressed in an all-white suit with a dark blue tie that hung around his neck undone.

"Can you get this for me, I can never do them." Tala stepped closer to Kai and lifted his head.

Kai sighed as he stepped closer to Tala, taking the ends of the tie in his hands. Quietly he slipped the ends around each other, tightening the knot under Tala's shirt collar.

"Thanks." Tala winked to him and started down the hall for the elevator.

Quietly they rode the elevator to the third floor, where the conference room they were holding the meeting was located. As Kai began to step out of the elevator Tala grabbed his shoulder, shooting Tala another glare over his shoulder Kai stopped mid-step.

"What's going on?" Tala hissed under his breath.

"Something happened to him yesterday. He didn't tell me last night, and after getting some information from Max. I don't want to fully know." Kai sighed, removing Tala's hand from his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I have it under control."

"That's the understatement of the year." Tala chuckled, and walked past Kai out of the elevator.

* * *

"Gee, that's awful Ray. I'm so sorry." It took a minute before Max could recollect his thoughts after what Ray had relayed to him over the phone.

"I don't even know how I'm going to explain it to Kai… I feel so… Dirty." Ray wiped the tears that were running down his cheeks.

Sitting in the dining room surrounded by his untouched food he leaned his elbow on the top of the table.

"I don't ever want to see them again, ever." Ray straightened himself in the chair as he let his anger fill him.

"I don't blame you Ray. But what about your stuff?"

"Kai offered to have someone go get it all. But it's not worth it right now." Ray sighed as his muscles relaxed. "I have Driger and my phone. Kai said we'd go get clothes once he was done at his meeting. But I don't want him to think I'm using his money."

"If he offered, let him do what he feels is best. I can understand why he may not want to know after just the little that I told him." Max shuddered at the thought of what Kai might do to Mariah once he found out.

"I just don't want him to hate me…" Ray sighed as he leaned back into his hand.

"He's not going to hate you, it wasn't your fault. Remember that Ray." Max's voice was stern as he spoke. "When you're ready, tell him. Or never tell him, it's your choice. I just wish you luck. I wouldn't mind coming there to be with you if the trip takes longer, but we're still in New York with my mom."

"It's alright Maxie, I'll manage without you." Ray gave him a weak smile, even though Max couldn't see it. "I should probably eat this food that's been sitting here for the past hour though. And do something with my hair before he gets back."

"Okay Ray, if you need anything just call." Max gave his own smile that Ray couldn't see, and the line cut off.

Ray rested his forehead into his hand once he sat the phone back on the table beside him. Glancing around at the cartons of food Kai had ordered him before he had left, he started to pick at one of its contents and ate quietly. Once he had picked through the different foods he placed the covers over them and took them to the fridge in the kitchen. With a now full stomach he was starting to feel better, and a small smile crossed his lips.

He was here with Kai now, he didn't have to go back to his old teammates and see them ever again. His body warmed with the thought, and his smile grew wider. He was going to survive this, he came out on top this time. He could start a new life in Russia, and never have to look back. Max was still his best friend, along with Tyson and Kenny and the others. Kai was here, and he was going to take him away from it all.

" _To hell with the White Tigers, and that sad excuse for a village."_

Practically beaming he bounced to the bedroom to take another shower, his hair was knotted so badly it would have been impossible to run a comb or brush through it.

The water was at a luke-warm temperature, and he gently massaged the bruise on his forehead as the water danced off his skin. It stung but it also felt good, and he was glad to have walked away without a concussion from running into the shower wall. Grabbing the shampoo bottle, he dug his fingers into his scalp. Kai's scent engulfing him as his body relaxed from the smell, he had to use more than half of the conditioner to untangle the knots in his hair. Promising to buy Kai a replacement bottle, he finished his shower quickly. Stepping out he almost felt like a new man, and he checked his reflection in the mirror. The bruise's swelling was going down, and he figured it wouldn't be as noticeable by morning. He had barely visible dark circles under his eyes, but beyond that he felt good.

With the towel wrapped around his waist he started into the bedroom, digging through one of Kai's suitcases. Hoping that they were the same size, he pulled out a pair of gray sweats and a white sweater. Thankfully the pants fit, but the top was a bit snug on him. His shoulders were wider than Kai's, and his upper arm muscles were larger. Ray gave himself a coy smirk as he thought about it, and mentally kicked himself for thinking such a thing. Kai was well built, but Ray just happened to have more muscle mass on his upper half.

Going back into the bathroom he started to blow dry his hair with the one provided by the hotel, combing through it as he sat on the counter. Through the hum of the dryer he didn't hear the door to the suite open, or the sound of footsteps coming into the bedroom. After catching a glimpse of Kai behind him in the mirror, Ray almost jumped back off the counter top. Kai grabbed his shoulders just before he fell.

"Easy there tiger." Kai chuckled as he helped Ray resituate himself on the counter.

"How'd it go?" Ray cut the power to the hair dryer, and jumped off the counter after Kai as he started back into the bedroom.

"Not good." Kai sighed as he started to undo his tie as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"Sorry to hear that. Thank you, for earlier…. And the food you had brought up. I have left overs in the fridge for you." Ray said as he took a seat on the corner of the bed.

"Thanks. Glad to see you're doing better. Max help any?" Kai gave him a soft smile as he shrugged his suit jacket off.

"Yeah. He said he's still in New York with his mom and Tyson. So, you don't need to pull him from there, I'll be fine." Ray returned his smile, and started to comb through his damp hair with his fingers.

"Doesn't look like you went to the doctors yet. I was gone for three hours…" Kai took notice of the bruise on Ray's forehead and sighed.

"Sorry… It took me a while to get up after you left…" Ray paused, his fingers tangling in his hair.

"Stop apologizing." Kai bit back as he tossed his jacket on the bed in front of him, undoing the buttons to his shirt. "You good enough to get some clothes of your own?" Kai gave him a quick look over.

"Hope you don't mind… I don't feel comfortable in those." Ray shot a quick glance at the clothes he had worn the day before.

Kai shrugged his shoulders as he started for his black suit case, digging through it till he found a pair of black jeans and a dark red t-shirt.

"Do you want to know?" Ray hesitated before he spoke, his eyes watching Kai's every move.

Kai shrugged again as he slipped the shirt on. "If you're up to it."

"Please don't be mad at me…" Ray breathed as he hung his head. "Mariah… She… I…" His voice trailed as the images of what had happened passed through his mind, his hands became shaky. His eyes stung as he fought back the tears, trying to calm his nerves he took in a breath of air.

Kai had turned back around to watch him, and his heart sunk as he watched Ray mentally fight himself. He too let out a breath of air as he sat on the opposite side of the bed, resting a hand on Ray's knee.

"If she touches you again, I will kill her." Kai deadpanned as a darkness crossed over his face, his eyes hardened as he spoke.

Ray nodded, as he stilled his nerves. Kai swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped the few stray tears that had escaped down Ray's cheeks.

"We'll get that knot looked at first, and then get you some clothes." Kai went to withdraw his hand from Ray's knee, but before he had pulled away Ray's hand caught his wrist.

Kai froze and gave Ray a questioning look, before he could say anything Ray pressed his lips against Kai's. Slipping his hand around Kai's head he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. A soft purr escaped Ray's throat as Kai's tongue slipped through Ray's lips, finding his own tongue. Gently Kai pushed Ray down on the bed, his right hand slipping up Ray's sweater as his left trailed down his inner thigh. Ray's purr grew louder and his body shook from the intensity it created, causing Kai to smirk against his lips. Ray's own hands had trailed down Kai's back, releasing his grip on his hair. Tugging at Kai's shirt he slid his fingers down his back, tracing the curves of his muscles. Breaking their kiss as Kai twitched from Ray's touch.

"Ticklish?" Ray smirked as he ran the same finger over the soft spot on Kai's back.

"No. But we should get going." Kai returned the smile with a smirk of his own, placing a quick kiss on Ray's lips before pulling his hands away from his body.

"Ugh… Really?" Ray stuck his bottom lip out in a pout as he sat up from the bed.

"Yes. Really." Kai pulled down on his shirt, resetting it in its rightful position.

"You're no fun." Ray stuck his tongue out at him, getting off the bed fixing his own sweater.

"We have plenty of time, kitten." Kai smirked over his shoulder at him as he started out the bedroom door.

Ray bristled and he glared at Kai. "I told you not to call me that." He growled at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

By the time they had returned to the hotel it was well past nine, both exhausted from walking around the city through store after store. They stopped and got a late lunch in a small restaurant not too far from the hotel. As the day went on Ray's body seemed to relax more, the memory of the day before now at the back of his mind. While he walked around with Kai beside him, he had laced his arm through his and kept close to him. Kai didn't object and if anyone gave them a glare he returned one, most of the people backed away from them and gave them their space. The hotel employees hauled the bags that held Ray's new clothes up to their room as they stepped into one of the smaller café's off to the lobby. Still with his arm wrapped around Kai's, Ray was bubbling with joy and he had nestled his head on Kai's shoulder as they walked in.

A guest pianist was busy playing a soft tune that seemed to cast a calming atmosphere on the room, and the occupants didn't even bother giving them looks and glares. They were seated at a small round table near the back of the room, a little tea candle sat in a round glass fixture in the center of the table. With dim head lights that gave the room a warm glow, Ray took the time to scope out his surroundings; taking it all in with awe.

"This is really something, Kai." He turned back to him and gave him a toothy grin.

"If you say so." Kai smirked as he read over the small menu that had been given to him.

"So, are you here for Beyblading, or something else?" Ray asked as he pulled his new dark-blue leather jacket off, resting it behind him on the chairs back.

"No, not here. This is strictly for Hiwatari Enterprises. Voltaire left it to me in his will, so I have it to tend to as well as my Beyblading company." Kai shifted his glasses on his nose as he tried to read the smaller English print on the menu.

"You want me to read it?" Ray chuckled.

"I just need a new prescription…" Kai sighed as he handed the menu over. "This looks good, what is it?" He pointed to the picture he had been starring at.

"It's an egg custard tart. Is that what you want?"

"That's fine." Kai nodded as he leaned back in his chair, taking off his jacket and placing it over the back of his chair.

"Okay, I'll just have some jasmine tea then." Ray placed the menu on the table as Kai waved for the waiter. "Why do you wear glasses anyways?"

"My eyesight just started to give out on me…" Kai trailed as he leaned his chin into his folded hands, his elbows resting on the top of the table. "Let's just say Voltaire had a few things to do with it."

"Oh wow… Sorry." Ray shifted in his chair, his bubbling happy mood starting to fade. "Why don't you get laser or something done to fix it?"

"Can't… He pretty much did the worse he could to them." Kai closed his eyes, and a small shiver ran up his back as he remembered the pain he had felt as his grandfather had taken the scalpel to his eyes. The liquid he had coated the blade with stung, and another shiver ran down his back.

"He's dead now, right?" Ray leaned in and whispered

Kai nodded and sat back in his chair. "Took him long enough too." Kai said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

The two fell silent as the waiter had come and taken their orders, Ray relaying what they'd have in Chinese to the man. With a bow, the waiter took the menus from the table, and went back towards the kitchen. The pianist played another song on the piano, and they sat back in their chairs and enjoyed the soft sounds while they waited for their order. Once it had come back they ate in silence, and out of the corner of Ray's eyes he caught sight of red. His head snapping to where he saw it, almost knocking his cup of tea in his lap.

"What's wrong?" Kai looked over the rim of his cup of coffee.

"Did Tala happen to come with you? You said he works for you, and I don't know many Chinese people with red hair." Ray answered as he looked around the crowd once more.

"Yes, Tala is here with me." Kai sighed as he sat his mug of coffee down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ray leaned over the table.

"Wasn't particularly important." Kai leaned back into his chair, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah… I guess… Does he work for both of your companies?" Ray cocked an eyebrow at him as he sipped at his tea.

"No, just Hiwatari."

"I see… Oh, there he is." Ray's head shot back up and he waved over at Tala.

Tala froze where he had started to walk away from the bar of the café, and once he caught sight of the two a smirk crossed his lips. He began to step towards them but stopped mid-step as he locked eyes with Kai's glare. His smirk faded and he stuck his nose in the air, turning on his heel and walked out of the café.

"What, did you not give him that bonus he wanted or something?" Ray's hand dropped to his side.

"I told him to stay away from you. He knows better." Kai said through a sigh.

"Why? Is he mad at me or something?" Ray cocked an eyebrow at him again.

"Could say that…" Kai turned his head away, looking as if he was suddenly interested in the back of a woman's head sitting at a table across from theirs.

"Why, what'd I do?"

Kai sucked in all the air he could, and shifted in his seat. His gaze fell from the woman's head and turned to Ray's, his heart pounding so loud he could hear it in his head.

"I broke up with him." Kai deadpanned, his muscles tightening as he waited for Ray's response. Trying to decipher the expression that had planted on Ray's face.

"Well… Um… How long ago?" Ray breathed through a shaky voice, his grip on his cup was causing the liquid to ripple as his hand trembled.

"Two weeks ago…" Kai sighed out, as he adverted his gaze to his own cup on the table.

"I… I see… So, while you were in Japan… And we… Does he know?" Ray gripped his cup tighter, his eyes were beginning to burn as tears formed.

Kai shook his head slowly, keeping his arms over his chest. "No… Just that you and I are together now."

"But we were 'together' when you broke up with him… So, you were cheating on him with me, and on me with him." Ray bit his bottom lip. "I can't believe you…" His head shook angrily as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm not going to try and justify it Ray. But I regret it."

"Me or him?" Ray bit back as anger crossed his expression.

"Tala and I go way back, before you and the Bladebreakers. It never meant anything, it was just something we did. He understood it, I understood it." Kai tensed as he spoke, his voice deepening.

"So, you used each other. Is that what you're trying to do with me!?" Ray yelled, causing the others in the café to turn their attention to them.

"No." Kai glanced around at the others, giving them all glares.

"Then why am I here?!"

"Because…" Kai trailed as he shifted in his seat.

"Why Kai? What do I mean to you?" Ray slammed his cup on the top of the table.

"I…"

"Why Hiwatari?!" Ray pushed himself back from the table, his chair hitting the wall behind him.

"Because I want to be with you! I don't know much about love, or any of that. But I wanted to try, with you. I'm sorry this is how it started out, I really am."

Ray took his seat and pulled it back under him as he sat, his head feeling heavy as he tried to take it all in.

"You wanted me to stay in a separate apartment because Tala was living with you?" Ray calmed his nerves, and spoke barely above a whisper as he locked eyes with Kai's. Kai nodded in response.

"But, you 'broke up' with him because you actually want to be with me?" He took his cup back in his hands and traced the rim of it with his fingers. Kai nodded again, studying Ray's face carefully. The other patrons turning back to what they had been doing before, as small chatter started to fill the room.

"But you still slept with him when I didn't come back with you from Japan… How many times?" Tears were forming again in the corners of his eyes.

"We should discuss this in the room…" Kai whispered.

"How. Many!?" Ray's voice rose again, causing the others to snap their heads back towards their table.

"Twice." Kai sighed out, his head starting to hurt as a headache made its self-known in the corner of his head. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, waiting for Ray's next outburst.

"Well… This is fucking perfect." Ray sighed with a slight chuckle. Kai's hand dropped from his face and he gave Ray a questioning look. "You're right, we should go back to the room." He sighed and pushed back against the table, taking out some loose change from his pocket and slamming it on top of the table.

Kai followed him, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair as Ray grabbed his. Ray walked out of the café with Kai slowly behind him as the other patron's eyes were locked onto the back of their heads. The walk to and in the elevator was quiet, a tight tension hung in the air around them. The ding from the elevator caused the both of them to jump. They thanked the operator and Ray followed behind Kai as he slid the key card through the lock. As they stepped into the sunken living room he tossed his jacket on the couch and turned to face Ray, trying to study his face again.

"I don't know what to do now… I made myself homeless in order to be with you… Why would you do this?" Ray shifted where he stood, his body aching with exhaustion.

"I don't know… I'm sorry." Kai adverted his gaze from Ray's.

"Is it over? For good? He's only here for business?" Ray's teeth clenched as he questioned him.

"Yes…" Kai sighed out, his muscles relaxing.

"Good." Ray pushed past him towards the bedroom, making sure to knock his shoulder into Kai's as he walked by. Slamming the door behind him as he closed the bedroom door.

Kai let out a sigh as he fell into the couch, rubbing the side of his head. His heart was beginning to slow as he relaxed into the couch, stilling his trembling hands. He still wasn't sure if it was love or lust he had towards Ray, but he knew that after watching him battle with what Mariah had put him through. He didn't want to give up on him, he wanted to be there and help him through it. Watching him laugh and enjoy his time while they did their shopping filled Kai with his own sense of pride and joy. He didn't want it all to come crumbling down on him, not yet at least. Keeping Tala at bay would be easy, but now he had to keep Ray with him. It didn't seem like he would be going back to his old home with the White Tigers, and Kai was happy to have that.

"Hey." Ray stuck his head out of the door from the bedroom. Kai turned to face him, as a pillow and heavy blanket hit him in the face. "That apartment better have heat." With that Ray shut the bedroom door again, locking it behind him.

Kai let out a chuckle as he situated himself on the couch, a smile crossing his lips.

* * *

I know it looks like Kai has done a complete 360 here, but please keep in mind. It's not that he doesn't know love, he's felt it. As he even said in the first season when he was being used by Voltaire. It's that he doesn't want to feel loved, because he doesn't want to feel used. The more he has time to think about it, the more he has realized that's exactly what he was going to do to Ray. So he's willing to give him and Ray a try and actually be a legit couple. But now, with the news of him cheating on Ray it should cause a new tension. I'll be honest, this chapter took a complete left turn from where I was originally going to take it.

So now we have to ask ourselves. Will Kai be able to stay faithful and actually fall in love with Ray, or will he just be after him for that body? Will Tala be able to cope with watching the man he loves, and has claimed, with someone else?

The next few chapters should come out pretty quickly as my husband has been pulled back to the field for training, and I don't have anything else to do. Here's to sleepless nights! Till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I do not own Beyblade or it's characters, this is simply for entertainment purposes. If there is a company out there with the name Sang-Soon, it is nothing but mere coincidence, I do not own any rights to it either.  
**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Tobacco use, and Lemon. (I will add bold before and after the Lemon warning)**

 **I just wanted to thank everyone who has made it this far, please tell me what you all think of it, I'm really dying to know if this story has really caught your attention, or made you fume at the mouth with anger.**

 **This chapter kind of popped into my head, I was a bit stuck here and there on how I wanted to progress the story, as I only want this fic to be about 12 to 15 chapters long, if possible. So far it has severely gone off track, but I am proud of it none the less. I don't know how long till the next chapter will be up, as I have a few plans coming up for the next few days.**

 **Until then, enjoy.**

* * *

"Kai." Ray called out to him softly as he stood over him on the side of the couch.

At the sound of his name Kai turned slightly, pulling the covers closer to his chest mumbling something under his breath. The alarm on his phone still going off angrily at him, going unnoticed.

"Kai, wake up." Ray reached over and gently shook his shoulder. "Kai, turn your alarm off!" Ray shouted.

After his mind had registered what Ray was saying Kai shot up from his pillow, grabbing his phone off the table that sat beside the couch.

"Shit!" Kai hissed turning the alarm off, glaring at the time that read 4:30am.

"It's been going off forever. Didn't you hear it?" Ray stepped back as Kai pulled his legs from under the covers.

"Sorry, but I'm late and have to get ready." In a brisk walk Kai pushed past Ray into the bedroom, who followed him quietly.

"You alright?" Ray gave him a worried look as he watched Kai rush between his suitcases and the bathroom.

"Not if I don't get there in the next five minutes. Have you seen my watch?" Kai asked as he started to dump his suitcase on the bed.

"Here, it was on the side table in the living room." Ray handed it out after he quickly dipped out of the room to retrieve it. "Calm down a bit. I've never seen you like this. You kind of look like Tyson right now." Ray chuckled as Kai fumbled with the clasp around his wrist.

"Sorry… Just after last night…" Kai trailed and froze where he stood after clasping the watch on his wrist.

"Well… I'm glad to see you're shaken by what you did. You really hurt me Kai." Ray sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know…"

"I gave it some thought last night… I can't, won't go back home. I want this, us, to work out. Only if you try though. I'm still willing to go back to Russia with you. I won't say I know or pretend to know, what kind of hell you and Tala went through at the Abbey. If it's over, then I'm willing to look past it." Ray folded his hands over his lap.

Kai paused brushing his hair as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, looking over at Ray. His heart seemed to flutter in his chest at his words, and a small smile graced his lips. Setting the brush down beside Ray on the bed he knelt before him, resting his hand on Ray's cheek.

"I swear to you, I won't betray you like that again. I don't know what I've done to deserve you, because I surely don't." Kai's smile grew as he spoke and rested his forehead against Rays, careful not to cause harm to the dying bruise.

"I don't deserve you…" Ray's breath was shaky as he spoke.

"It's not your fault for what Mariah tried to do." Kai pulled back, almost in shock at Ray's words.

He shook his head slightly with a soft chuckle. "No… That's not what I meant. Even though you may not have seen it, all those years ago. You were always there for us, for me. That's why I fell in love with you. Tyson may have been the one that glued our team together, but you were the backbone of it all. Even though you wanted nothing to do with us, you stuck around."

"But… I left the team. More than once." Kai bit his bottom lip, thinking back to the time he had left to defeat Tyson at the first world championships in Russia, and the second and third time during the tag team battles and when BEGA had come around.

"I did too, and I thought about leaving thousands of times. We're not perfect Kai, so I'm not expecting a perfect relationship. But if we try, you try…" Ray trailed, leaning his forehead back against Kai's own. "Please, try…"

"I promise." Kai placed a soft kiss on Ray's lips and pulled away, checking his watch and his face dropped. "Shit, I have to go." He quickly turned on his heel, grabbing his phone off the dresser as he left the room.

Once he could hear the front door of the suite close Ray let the air in his lungs release, laying back onto the bed. Kai was promising him a relationship, and he felt happy about it. Though at the back of his mind he knew it wasn't going to be easy, not with Tala still around.

* * *

"You're late." Tala sneered as Kai came down the hallway on the third floor, outside the conference room doors.

"Sorry about that…" Kai sighed as he adjusted his tie around his neck, straightening his suit jacket before Tala opened the doors for him.

The others in the room all turned their heads towards the two as they stepped inside, soft whispers started around some of the occupants at the table as the two took their seats. Clearing his throat before speaking, and readjusting his tie Kai shot everyone, who was watching, a glare. The whispers stopped and the others sat upright, waiting for the meeting to commence.

"I must apologize for keeping you all waiting this morning. Now. After careful consideration, I think that with the failure to come to an agreement yesterday…" He paused, taking a quick glance at those around him to make sure he had their attention. "Hiwatari Enterprises hereby withdraws, completely from any and all trade deals." He rested his elbows on the top of the table as he spoke flatly to them.

A few of them stiffened in their seats, while others began to whisper again. Tala looked over at him with a questioning glare, clenching his fists under the table.

"We are sorry to hear of this Mr. Hiwatari. Are you sure there isn't some way we can come to a compromise?" One of the older gentleman to his right spoke up, calming the whispers around them.

"I'm afraid not. Unless you are willing to part with 70 percent of your company."

"But, that's more than what you were asking yesterday!" A small young man stood from the other side of the table, his hands slamming down on top of the table.

"It is, but those are my new terms. With the rapid growth of military power in the US, and your own countries failing power. We would make the proper company to side with, but if we can't come to this new agreement then we have nothing less to discuss." Kai stated coldly, adjusting his tie once more as he glowered over the rim of his glasses at the man.

"I wouldn't have expect nothing less, from the grandson of Voltaire." The older man spoke as he rested his chin over his folded hands on the table. "Hiwatari Enterprises is a commendable company in many things, and we would be foolish not to agree to this deal. Amongst military weapons and power sourcing, things many parts of China are in desperate need of. We must think over this new proposition carefully." His eyes glanced around the room at his colleges, who nodded in agreement.

"If you wish to discuss it in private, my partner and I will take our leave." Kai said as he pushed back from the table, bowing to the men and women who sat around the table. Tala following suit and out the door of the conference room on Kai's heel.

"Just what the hell was that?" Tala yelled as he took a threatening step towards Kai, backing him into the wall on his left.

"We weren't going to get anywhere with them, they're a bunch of stubborn old fools. You know how this works, either they'll agree to the new terms or they'll bow out and we don't have to ever come back here." Kai bit back.

"The Sang-Soon company is not something we should test our luck with. You know that, I know that. What would it matter if we had to stay here till next winter, as long as we get this deal?" Tala spat back through gritted teeth.

"Remember who you work for Ivanov. If they can't see what my company can do for their home land, then they're not worthy of joining us. We have enough assets and other companies around the world to hold us over. Along with our Blading company partnered with the BBA."

"You're mighty confident about this." Tala stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine then, but if this tanks and word gets out that it looks as if you're just out to out buy the competition we could be heading into disaster."

"Don't you think I already know that?" Kai pulled himself from the wall narrowing his eyes at Tala. "If I wasn't sure enough in their decision, I wouldn't have brought it up. They'll make the right choice, and the sooner they do the sooner we can leave this hell hole."

Tala cocked an eyebrow at him, his arms resting at his sides. "This isn't just about the company, is it?"

"It's not your business, so butt out." Kai shot him another glare, and a silence befell them.

"Why are you doing this? Why, after all we've been through? How could I mean nothing to you?" Tala's teeth and fists clenched once again, his arms trembling at his sides.

"Ray and I go back… It's just taken me this long to figure it all out. You knew what you were doing, you allowed yourself to get hurt."

"I'm going to tell him." Tala smirked.

"I already did." Kai bit back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?!"

"I told him last night, and he's agreed to give me another chance. So, butt out." Kai glared over the rims of his glasses, daring Tala to continue.

"You can't possibly love him that much." Tala scoffed at him as he turned his nose away from him. "You're incapable of such a thing. You and I, we're broken. Together we became whole, with him you'll just keep breaking." Tala sneered, turning on his heel as he stormed down the hall to the elevator.

"Just because I may be broken, doesn't mean that I have to break him." He wasn't sure if he was saying that to Tala, or himself. He leaned his back against the wall, arms still crossed over his chest as he watched Tala disappear down the hall.

 _"I don't want to break him... Or you…"_

The door to the conference room opened slightly, and a young woman held her hand out to usher Kai back inside. He stepped in, taking the seat he had previously occupied. Resting his hands over the top of the table, leaning forward in his seat as the others around them finished talking amongst themselves.

"Mr. Hiwatari. We've decided that we can't come to an agreement on your new terms. So, we wish to compromise with another offer. We will give you 65 percent of our company and its stock holdings. Under the condition that Hiwatari Enterprises also merges with one of our other, smaller, companies. Taking the remaining five percent of that company, to compensate for the loss of Sang-Soon." The older man spoke as he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. "We believe that your company can help our smaller company flourish, and within a deadline of fifteen years. Hiwatari Enterprises is to withdraw its partnership for good."

Kai mused over the new negotiations, closing his eyes as he pondered the terms. "I can agree to these terms." His eyes opened, locking with the older mans.

"Then we have an agreement?"

"Yes, it seems we do. We can draw up the papers tonight and sign them in the morning." Kai nodded to the man, who returned his nod in agreement. "If that concludes this meeting, I will make sure Ivanov brings you the paper work later today and I will see you in the morning." He stood, loosening his tie.

Before stepping out of the conference room he bowed to the men and women, closing the door quietly behind him as he started down the hall. Letting out a sigh as a weight began to lift from his shoulders, undoing his tie completely and letting it hang around his shoulders. The sooner they could get the papers done, the sooner he could get Ray out of China and away from the White Tigers. That was the most he could do for him now, seeing as how Ray was still dealing with what had happened to him. It pained him to see Ray feel so weak and broken, and not just because of what had happened to him. He felt a pang of regret swell in his stomach for the betrayal he had done to him.

After riding the elevator to Tala's floor, he stood outside his door hand hovering over it ready to knock. He had paused, thinking everything over. He hadn't planned to do this to either Tala or Ray, he needed both of them. He didn't love Tala the way he wanted him to, but he wasn't sure if he loved Ray either. They were both close friends, people he could trust and depend on. Without either of them he would have gone mad a long time ago, a shiver ran down his spine as he let his knuckles rap against the door.

Slowly Tala cracked his door open, glaring through the crack at Kai. His icy blue eyes like daggers as he looked him over.

"What do you want now?" He hissed.

"They took the deal, I need you to draw up the paper work." Kai stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why should I? Go have your whore do it for you." Tala bit back, opening his door fully. He stood there in his slacks and white tank that clung to his chest, hugging at his curves and toned chest.

Quickly Kai looked him over, hoping Tala didn't notice before giving him a pointed stare. "I might if you keep this up. Now do it before I do give Ray your job." He turned on his heel, but before he could walk away Tala grabbed his wrist halting his movement.

"I'm sorry…" Tala breathed out, his grip tightening around Kai's wrist. "It just fucking hurts… Why… I don't fully understand it Kai. All I wanted to do was be there for you." He released his grip, and pulled his arms around himself in a hug, eyes downcast at his feet. "Do you really love him?" He looked up through his bangs, tears were forming on the corners of his eyes.

"I don't know." Kai breathed out as he turned to face him. "But I promised I'd try."

Tala flinched at the words, casting his eyes down again. "If it doesn't work… You know where to find me." He turned on his heel and stepped back into his room, the lock clicking behind him.

Kai stepped towards the door once more, resting his forehead against the wood as he let out a shaky breath. _"I can't say that I love either of you… So why do I feel this way?!"_ He momentarily thought about bashing his head against it, but turned away before doing so.

As he reached the suite he and Ray shared he froze at the door, trying to still his beating heart. Unsure of what would happen once he stepped into the room, with a shaking hand he swiped the card through the reader; the lock releasing. He stepped inside the suite, which was softly illuminated by the suns morning rays through the windows that led to the patio. Stripping his suit jacket and laying it over the couch as he walked by, he stopped in the doorway of the bedroom. His eyes scanning Ray's sleeping form on the bed where he had fallen asleep, half of his lower body hanging off the edge of it.

A small smile crossed over Kai's lips as he stepped further in, gently taking Ray's legs and shifting him back onto the bed fully. Brushing Ray's bangs away from his forehead before placing a kiss on his skin. Ray flinched at the touch and turned on his side, his back facing Kai as he stood on the side of the bed. He looked to be fully at peace while he slept, as if everything Kai had put him through no longer mattered. He had Kai's words that he would try, and Kai was a man of his word.

With one last look over his shoulder at Ray's sleeping form he stepped out onto the balcony, pulling a pack of cigarettes from one of his suitcases. Leaning against the railing as he drew in a breath, the end of the cigarette glowing as smoke rose from the end. If he could somehow filter through his emotions, he was sure that he could love Ray. Everything Tala and he had never really meant anything, but it didn't make it easier when he saw the hurt on his face. Tala brought him comfort in all the right, and wrong ways. Ray offered his heart, and Kai needed that. Of everything, he wanted to feel love again. After the abuse he suffered at the hands of his grandfather, he needed something stable in his life.

Releasing the smoke from his lips with a shaky breath, Kai looked down at the streets below him. Only a few people could be seen walking the streets so early in the morning, and hardly any cars drove by. The roads were still covered in now melting snow, the sidewalks icy. Hugging himself as a breeze wrapped itself around him, he popped the cigarette between his lips. Warming his throat as he inhaled, the ends glowing as he started to nod off. He could only take so much stress in his life, and it was starting to weigh him down again.

His body tensed as arms wrapped around his waist, warming his backside as Ray pressed his chest into his back. Resting his head on the back of Kai's shoulder, he nuzzled into the crease of his neck. Kai's muscles relaxed under the warmth of the embrace, and blew out the smoke he had been holding in.

"Hey there, kitten." He coyly smirked, feeling Ray's arms stiffen.

"If you keep that up, you'll never get a piece of this fine ass ever again." Ray hissed in his ear. "I didn't think you'd be back so quickly. How'd it go?" His grip loosened until he completely released Kai from his embrace.

Kai turned around to face him, leaning his back against the railing. "It worked out. We'll be signing the papers tomorrow in the morning, then we'll be on the next flight out of here. It's time you got away from this place." He popped the cigarette between his lips again, his eyes widening as Ray plucked it from his mouth and stuck it in his own.

"Sounds good to me." Ray gave a coy smirk as he blew out the smoke, playing with the cigarette between his fingers. "What about Tala?"

"What about him?" Kai raised an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He'll be flying back with us. Where will he be sitting, and where will he go once we get to Russia?" Ray took another drag from the cigarette, putting it out in the ashtray that sat on a small round iron table beside him.

"He'll be in first class, like us. He has his own home to return to, where you decide to go is up to you."

"How did he take it?" Ray shifted where he stood, unsure if that was the right question to ask just yet.

Kai shook his head solemnly. "He loves me… I shouldn't have let it go on as long as it did…" Kai's gaze adverted to the wall to his left.

"I already told you, that I am willing to let it go because of your history. But please, Kai. If you love him, choose him. Not me."

"That's not what I want though. Ray, I've had feelings for you for a long time. I can't say that it's love, but I know that I want to be with you. What you said earlier, about being the backbone of the team. I did it for you, because I couldn't bear to be away from you." Kai took a step towards him. "Yes, Tala and I have history together. But it wasn't love, I know that much. He gave me a sense of being whole while being together, but you give me a sense of being complete on my own." He reached up and cupped Ray's cheek, rubbing his thumb gently over his skin.

Ray leaned in, closing the space between them. His arms wrapping around Kai's neck as he pressed his lips against the others, being pulled closer into Kai's chest as his arms snaked around his waist. Tilting his head deepening the kiss as Kai's tongue brushed over his lips, parting them allowing Kai entry. His fingers reaching up and tangling themselves in the back of Kai's hair, gently tugging at the base of his head. He let out a small purr as Kai's hands traveled up the back of his night shirt, tracing the fine line of his spine. Ray's legs started to weaken under him and his body fell closer into Kai's, who quickly reached around him hoisting his legs around his waist.

 **!Start Lemon Warning!**

Carrying Ray over to the bed he released him over the top of it, breaking the kiss as he glanced down at him beneath him. Ray's lips were still parted as they became flush and fuller, his shirt had risen above his stomach and his breathing had quickened. His hair was splayed and tangled around him, his eyes glossed over with lust. Kai's breath hitched in his throat as he took it all in, his heart racing in his chest. With a soft smirk he crawled on the bed between Ray's legs, running his right hand up the side of Ray's body as he pressed his lips against Ray's once more.

Ray's own hands traveled around Kai's waist, pulling him up closer to him. Lifting his hips he grinded into Kai's, purring louder into the kiss. Kai met his grinding with his own, his hips digging into Ray's as he pressed his body into his. Ray broke the kiss as he let out a moan, arching his back a bit as he stretched his neck out. Kai's lips encasing the side of his neck, sucking tenderly on the skin as he placed both hands behind Ray's legs.

"Kai…" Ray breathed out as Kai dug his hips down into his own once more.

Their pants getting tighter with each sensual movement until Kai pulled back, pulling Ray's sweats off tossing them off to the side of the bed. Pulling his own off before situating himself back between Ray's legs in the center of the bed, as Ray had inched further up it. Pulling Ray's shirt over his head Kai placed butterfly kisses down his toned chest, his breath hot against Ray's skin causing him to twitch under the touch. Coming back up he took Ray's lips with his, grinding his hips down into Ray's again as they brushed against each other. causing Ray to shiver. His nails digging into Kai's back as his purrs grew louder, with a moan stuck in the back of his throat.

"Are you wanting me to beg?" Ray breathed out, digging his nails deeper into Kai's back

"Wouldn't hurt if you did." Kai smirked against Ray's neck as he nipped at the skin between his collar bone and shoulder.

"In your dreams Hiwatari." Ray bit back, bucking his hips against Kai's with force, causing him to flip Kai on his back.

"Didn't know you had that in you, kitten." Kai smirked as Ray grabbed Kai's wrists, pining his hands above his head.

"You're gonna regret calling me that." Ray smirked back, baring his fangs to him.

"So now you're wanting ME to beg, is that it?" Kai's smirk didn't fade as he cocked an eyebrow at Ray.

"Wouldn't hurt." Ray's smirk grew wider as he started down Kai's body, pulling open Kai's shirt.

Kai's back arched as Ray nipped down at his skin as he traveled down his stomach, leaving small marks along his chest and stomach. Kai's hands grabbing at Ray's hair, tugging gently as Ray took him in his mouth. Releasing moan through a strained breath of air, Kai's body relaxed under Ray's. Ray smirked against him as Kai's grip tightened, taking him all the way to the back of his throat.

"Shit Ray." Kai's hips bucked against him, almost causing Ray to gag.

Regaining his composure Ray took him back in his mouth, tugging roughly on his member. Pulling away completely Ray grabbed the lube from one of Kai's suitcases that had been sitting on the floor, leaving Kai breathless on the bed. He laid an arm over his face as he tried to still his breathing, only to peak out from under his arm as Ray started to situate himself over him. Ray leaned over Kai's body, pressing his lips hard against Kai's forcing his tongue into Kai's mouth before fully sitting down on him. Both releasing a moan through the kiss as Ray's body relaxed around him, gripping at the back of his head again Kai tugged on Ray's hair.

Between the moans and sound of skin hitting skin, Ray dug his nails in Kai's shoulders and chest as he kept himself propped up against him. Kai's own hands gripping tightly around Ray's hips as he met his thrust with his own, quickening their pace until they both reached climax at the same time. Breathless and weak Ray's body collapsed down on Kai's, who wrapped his arms around Ray's back petting his hair gently.

 **!End Lemon Warning!**

* * *

For the remainder of the day they sat around the living room, wrapped in each other's arms as they watched T.V. Ray's head rested against Kai's shoulder in the crook of his neck, as Kai's fingers traced up and down Ray's back in a gentle massage. The weight that had befallen him was lifted, and he let out a sigh as his body relaxed into the couch.

"What do you want for dinner?" Ray sat up as a commercial came up on the T.V screen.

"Whatever you want." Kai shrugged as he stretched out his arms.

"I can always make something, if you don't mind going to the store with me." Ray smirked. "You always liked my cooking anyways."

"Not as much as Tyson, that's for sure." Kai let out a small chuckle. "That sounds good though." He titled his head a bit as he thought it over.

"Think we should invite Tala up?"

Kai's head snapped as he raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a questioning look.

"Never mind… Sorry I asked." Ray held his hands up defensively.

"You don't always have to think of others. You do know that, right?" Kai's questioning look faded, but he kept his eyebrow raised.

"Just thought it would be a nice peace offering." Ray chuckled.

"More like a slap to the face." Kai snorted.

"Yeah… Guess you're right." Ray sighed as he stood, stretching his back and arms.

"I really don't deserve you." Kai shook his head, closing his eyes as he smiled.

"Nope, I'm too perfect." Ray leaned back down and kissed Kai, pulling away with a smirk. "But you deserve to be happy for once."

"Good thing I am." Kai kissed him back before Ray straightened himself back up fully.

"We should get going then. I'll grab your jacket." Ray turned and went back to the bedroom.

Just as he disappeared into the bedroom a knock sounded at their door, Kai stood and stretched his back out before going to it. Unlocking the latch he opened it and before he could say anything, Tala shoved the stack of papers into his chest.

"Thanks?" Kai shot him a glare.

"Whatever. I changed my flight, I'll be leaving now." Tala scorned as he turned on his heel.

Kai reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him halfway. "I'm sorry Tala."

"Don't bother, okay? I don't need your fucking pity. If you're happy then fine, but don't dare say I didn't try." He looked over his shoulder as his eyes pierced through Kai's own.

"Let me know when you get home, alright?" Kai said sternly.

"Why should you care?" Tala bit back.

"Because I do. You're still my friend." Kai gripped his wrist tighter.

"Fine…" Tala sighed out, snatching his wrist from Kai's grasp.

Kai's hand slumped to his side as Tala started back down the hall, unsure of whether to run after him or watch him leave. He jumped slightly as a hand came down on his shoulder, turning to see Ray standing beside him holding his jacket in his arms.

"Thanks." Kai turned to him, taking his jacket from Ray's hold, noticing that Ray's eyes had locked onto the back of Tala's head as he disappeared into the elevator.

"If he doesn't call you, be sure to send Bryan after him." Ray gave a soft laugh.

"Yeah… Right." Kai rolled his eyes as he slipped his jacket over his arms, pulling it out setting it right on his back before zipping it close.

"So… What'd you want me to make?" Ray asked as he slipped his arm through Kai's as they started down the hall.

"I dunno… I'm kind of in the mood for cat." Kai gave him a smirk.

"Fuck you Hiwatari." Ray nudged him in the ribs as he chuckled.

For the first time the weight that had been placed on Kai was no longer on his shoulders or hanging above his head, like an impending doom. Though, something in the back of his mind he knew that this feeling wasn't going to last long. For the time being, he was going to enjoy this elated feeling and joy he had in his heart. Pulling Ray closer to him as they entered the elevator he straightened his back, as if daring the world to come crashing down on them.

* * *

 **Out of no disrespect to the Chinese or other Asian countries, Kai's comments about eating cat is simply out of the fact that Ray is a Neko-Jin.  
**

 **Thank you for reading. Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

 **Hello all, just wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this. It's reached over 300 views now! Please, please review. I want to know what you all think.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Alcohol warning in this chapter.**

 **I also posted another Fic last night, it's not as dark or adult themed as this, if anyone wants to check it out.**

 **Also, another quick side note. Being an avid player of the Sims 4, I built 's penthouse, and Kai's home. If anyone wants to check them out, my id on sims is Calmminded. They're not direct replicas of how I described them in the story, because the sims is limited to certain things.**

 **As always, enjoy. Please review.**

 **Till next time!**

* * *

Kai paced across the bedroom, his hands clenching his phone tightly in his hand as he glanced at the time for a third time. A low growl escaping his throat as the time ticked on, causing his impatience to thin.

"Ray. You need to hurry it up." He banged his fist on the bathroom door.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." Ray called back.

"We're going to miss our flight, let's go." Kai said.

It had already been a hectic morning, trying to wake Ray from his sleep. To making sure they had all their belongings packed as the hotel staff collected their luggage, taking them to the car that was waiting for them. Ray had insisted he needed a shower, and Kai knew it would have taken him this long to bathe. The shower cut off, just as Kai was about to beat on the door again. They had 30 minutes to get to the airport and board their plane. The final meeting had already ended an hour ago, and that didn't take nearly as long as Ray was taking in the shower.

"Finally. Feel better now?" Kai sneered as Ray emerged, his hair still soaking wet as he was combing through it. All that mattered to Kai was that Ray was dressed, and he grabbed his wrist hauling him into the living room.

"Slowdown will ya?" Ray pulled his wrist from Kai's grasp. Stuffing the comb in his back pocket, tying his hair back with a band. "We'll make it in time." He sighed, picking his jacket up off the arm of the couch he stood by.

Kai huffed, and pulled his own jacket around him tighter. "Let's just go." He sighed as he started out the door, Ray on his heel.

* * *

During the ride to the airport there was an uncomfortable silence between the two, even though Ray had cuddled himself up against Kai's side. His heart was beating in his chest as he thought of how his life was going to completely change once he arrived in Russia. He wasn't regretting his decision for leaving, there was no way he'd go back to his old teammates; a shiver ran down his spine as he remembered his encounter with Mariah. He knew it wouldn't be easy to face Tala, if he ever came back around that was.

The night before he had told Kai that he wanted to move in with him, saying that he wanted things to work out and being at the apartment wouldn't help their relationship. He loved Kai, and even though Kai had yet to say the words to him; he felt that Kai cared enough. With a sigh, he squeezed the arm he was holding onto as the car pulled up to the airport's drop off terminal. Pulling himself away from Kai as the door was opened for them to step out, the cold air tossing their hair about.

"Hopefully my hair dries out before we get to Russia…" Ray mumbled as he pulled his jacket around himself, though he knew better. With how much hair he had and without properly drying it, it would take a half day for it to all dry out.

"Shouldn't have taken a shower." Kai smirked to him, his words were playful as he started into the airport.

The driver collected their luggage, placing it on a cart and following behind them to the ticket counter. As their luggage was checked, Kai paid for Ray's tickets and started to the security check. Ray fumbled with his hands as he waited in line to pass security, his eyes darting around the room nervously.

"What's wrong?" Kai turned to him, noticing the uneasy expression on his face.

"It's nothing…" Ray mumbled, pulling his shoes off as they neared the check point.

"You sure?" Kai cocked an eyebrow at him, but had to step through the metal detector before Ray could give him an answer.

After Kai passed through Ray sat his shoes on the conveyor belt, stepping through the metal detector. The alarm sounded off as he jumped from the sound, looking around bewildered.

"Excuse me sir, please step back." One of the guards stepped up to him, using a wand to go over his body. The alarm sounding as it passed his hips. "Empty your pockets, sir."

Ray nodded, pulling Driger from his pocket. "Oh… I completely forgot. Sorry." He blushed a bit, setting Driger in a plastic bin on the conveyor belt.

He was motioned to step through the metal detector again, this time it was silent. He let out a sigh as he gathered his shoes and Driger as they came from the scanner. The whole time Kai kept his eyes locked on Ray, sighing as he came up to him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked as Ray slipped his shoes back on.

"Just nervous, that's all." Ray said as he straightened himself back up, giving Kai a weak smile.

"Well don't be. Russia isn't that bad." Kai sighed.

"It's not that…"

"If it's Tala, you shouldn't worry about that either." Kai said, taking Ray's hand in his as they started down the hall to find their gate.

"It's kind of hard not to worry about it… I mean… I've told you I love you… But you've never said it back." Ray mumbled, his fingers loose around Kai's strong grip on his hand.

"Why do you need to hear such words?" Kai cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well… I mean… I'd like to know…"

"If I didn't have feelings for you, in any way, you wouldn't be here now. I don't think I have to explicitly say them to you." Kai sighed, his hand releasing Ray's as they took a seat by their gate.

"I… I get that… But Kai, why is it so hard for you to say it?" Ray gave him a questioning look.

"Actions speak louder than words." Kai huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Just drop it for now."

Ray nodded, looking away pretending to be interested about the airport workers who were directing their plane to the loading dock. The announcement over the intercom about their flight drowned out the noise around them, and he shifted in his seat as the occupants of the plane filed out of the doors that lead to the loading dock. Becoming lost in his thoughts as he tried to still his nerves.

He jumped as Kai's hand came down on his shoulder, having missed the announcement that they could now board. He stood, shifting his jacket around him again in a nervous attempt to put on a brave facade. He followed behind Kai as he handed the attendant their tickets, with a smile she wished them well and he followed him down the loading dock. Returning the smiles the flight attendants gave him as they neared the doors of the plane, his feet stopped over the space of the loading dock and door.

"It's a bit late to be getting cold feet." Kai had stopped as he noticed Ray's hesitation behind him, with a sigh he took Ray's hand in his again.

Ray nodded as he allowed Kai to pull him over the thresh of the plane's door, finding their seats; they settled into them. The occupants of the flight walking around them, finding their own seats as Ray pretended to be interested in them. Kai had pulled his phone out of his back pocket and began to quietly type away on it, shoving it back in his pocket without a word after he had finished.

"I'm just letting our driver know we're on our way now and what time to pick us up." Kai said as he noticed Ray's questioning stare.

They were sitting across from each other, the chairs of first class sat beside each other in a half spiral. Where the middle arm rest sat between them, while they both had a view of the window and leg room in front of them. Ray nodded and leaned further into the back of his seat, relaxing his muscles as he rested his arms on the armrests. Kai reached over and gently rubbed the arm that rested on the shared armrest, he knew Ray didn't like flying and with him already being nervous about their relationship wasn't helping.

"You're going to make yourself sick. Take it easy." Kai said softly, as he massaged Ray's forearm.

"I'm sorry." Ray mumbled, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the touch.

"Don't apologize… I haven't made this necessarily easy for you."

"I could have walked away." Ray shrugged. "We can keep going in circles with this, but I'd rather not and just move past it."

Kai nodded, digging his thumb into Ray's arm where he felt a knot. Ray flinched for a second, then relaxed as the pain passed. Overhead the flight attendant announced that the plane was ready for departure, and asked that everyone buckle themselves in and turn off their electronics.

Ray reached into his pocket, noticing that he had a text message. Though instead of opening it he turned his phone off, stuffing it back in his pocket. Kai doing the same, and went back to rubbing Ray's forearm as the plane started to back away from the loading dock. Ray's body tensed as he could feel the planes movement, trying to focus on the massage Kai was giving him instead.

"Just relax, we'll be in the air soon."

Ray nodded, even though his nails had started to dig into the armrests. Overhead the captain came on, thanking the passengers for flying with them and announcing that they were next to take off and to prepare. Ray sucked in all the air he could as the plane's engines roared to life, his body tensed again as he could feel the plane starting to move forward as it began to pick up speed. The engines whirring as the plane started to lift from the ground, Ray chipping off a piece of the plastic on the armrest as his nails dug in deeper. For a second he felt almost weightless as the plane had ascended into the air, releasing the air he held in his lungs with a shaky breath.

"Better?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow at him as he pulled the hand he had been massaging Ray's with.

"Yeah…" Ray breathed out, breathing heavily.

"Should rest a bit, it'll be a while before we land." Kai said as he sunk into his chair, arms crossing over his chest.

Ray nodded, and shifted to a more comfortable position as he rested his head against the built-in pillow of his chair. His body relaxing as much as possible before he nodded off into a light sleep.

Halfway through the flight they were awoken by a flight attendant and offered drinks and food, Kai ordered coffee while Ray ordered shaojiu. Kai raised an eyebrow in question, it was still early in the day for alcohol.

"Anything to help." Ray said sheepishly, taking a sip out of his plastic cup.

Kai shrugged in response and glanced out the window as he sipped at his coffee, a comfortable silence falling between them. By the time their plane had landed in Dubai, Ray's head was feeling light from the alcohol in his system. Stumbling out of his chair after Kai in order to make their connecting flight, he couldn't even remember having landed and giggled at himself as he stubbed his toe against the door of the landing dock.

Kai sighed as he turned back, pulling Ray close to his side walking him the rest of the way down the landing dock's hallway.

"Didn't know you were such a light weight." Kai chuckled as they found their next gate, setting Ray down on one of the chairs.

"Am not." Ray pouted, a tinge of pink crossing his nose.

"You only had four drinks." Kai chuckled again, taking a seat beside him. "At least you didn't claw their chairs up when we landed this time."

"Heh… My bad." Ray gave him a toothy grin. "Oh, here. Check my phone for me. The password is Driger." Ray fumbled his phone out of his pocket and almost dropped it on the floor as he handed it to Kai.

"It's from Lee." Kai stopped, waiting for Ray's response; he nodded. "Ray, we need to talk, call me as soon as you get this message." Kai read it off, gritting his teeth. "They must be really stupid." He growled, clenching the phone in his hand.

"They are." Ray breathed out shaking his head. "As if I'd want to talk to them any time soon."

Kai decided to put Ray's phone in his own pocket as Ray started to doze off again, pulling out his own phone as he started his own text. Putting it away as the attendant called for them to board the plane, waking Ray and hoisting him from the chair to the loading dock once more.

"You going to be okay?" Kai asked as he helped Ray into his seat on the plane.

"Yeah, of course." Ray swatted his hand in the air, a large smile plastered on his face.

"If you say so." Kai rolled his eyes, sitting beside him as their seats were different on this flight from the other.

He had made sure to place Ray by the window, as he sat by the aisle. They still had plenty of leg room, and there were little T.V screens on the backs of the chairs in front of them. The plane started its ascent into the air, this time Ray was too busy playing with the T.V to notice. Kai rested his head against his chair, watching Ray grumbled as his fingers kept missing the button he wanted to push. Kai leaned over and pressed the button for him, getting a smile as thanks as the movie Ray had been wanting to watch came on the screen.

The flight from Dubai to Moscow didn't take as long as their first, and even though Ray had asked for more alcohol Kai waved the flight attendant away before he could have any more. Ray gave him a pout and stuck his tongue out at him, only getting a smirk in a response. As the alcohol in his system was starting to fade, the landing was more difficult for him than the first was. His nails dug into Kai's hand as he had offered it for him to hold, slowly regretting it as Ray's nails had left marks in his skin.

Ray was able to make it off the plane without Kai's help, though now he had a raging headache and his stomach was growling angrily at him as he had not eaten anything on the flights. The Russian winter air was harsh, and it made him shiver; clutching his jacket around his body tighter as they waited for Kai's car outside the airport terminal.

As the car pulled up Kai helped Ray inside, taking the seat next to him as his chauffer collected their bags off the cart. The heater was on full blast, but it didn't help Ray's still shivering body. Kai wrapped his arms over his shoulders, pulling him closer. As his chauffer returned to the driver's seat Kai gave him an order in Russian, the man nodded as he started the car. Pulling away from the terminal without a word, keeping his focus on the road.

"Hungry?" Kai asked as he noticed Ray's questioning stare.

"Very much." Ray grinned, resting his head on Kai's shoulder.

* * *

Ray's eyes widened as the car pulled up to a large building, where there was a valet and red carpet leading up a flight of stairs. The outside of the building was illuminated by lights that were pointing towards the two-story red brick structure. Large windows ran down the walls, adorned in gold embellishments.

Kai smirked at Ray's expression as he led him up the carpeted path to the doors. Two men dressed in dark red dress suits held them open as they walked in, the sounds of classical Russian music playing softly overhead on the speakers. Russian dialect and the sound of silverware and glasses clinking in the dining spaces that sat to their right and left. A small petite woman stood behind a large desk, the name of the restaurant in gold Russian lettering across the front of the desk; almost glowing from the lights.

Kai spoke to the woman in Russian, and she nodded jotting something down on her tablet. Holding her hand out towards their right as another woman came up, clutching menus to her chest as she greeted them. Ray followed behind the two, his head turning every which way as he took in his surroundings. They were led into a back private room, where only a few other patrons sat; who seemed to ignore them as they walked in. Before settling down in their chairs they took off their jackets, placing them over the backs of their chairs. The waitress setting the menus on the table in front of them as they sat across each other. Kai turned to her and spoke again in Russian, to which the woman nodded before turning away from them.

"I hope you didn't just order me water." Ray pouted.

"I did." Kai smirked. "You don't need any more alcohol." He picked up his menu to hide his smile, pretending to read over the selections.

"Um… I can't read any of this..." Ray pouted, placing his menu back on the table.

"I'll order for you." Kai said over his menu, glancing back over it.

"If you insist… Where's the bathroom?" Ray looked about him.

"We passed it when we came in, it's on the right." Kai placed his menu down and pointed to the doors of the room.

Ray nodded, pushing himself from his chair and left. Just as he disappeared from the room, his phone started to ring in Kai's pocket. Quickly Kai pulled it out of his pocket, his face scrunching as he bit his bottom lip reading the screen.

"What?" He hissed into the phone.

"I don't have time to talk to you Kai, where is Ray?" Lee bit back.

"I don't have to tell you shit."

"You better tell me now!" Lee threatened.

"Oh yeah? What're you going to do to me if I don't?" Kai sneered, giving the patrons around him a glare as they turned their attention to him.

"I don't have time for this Kai, Mariah ran off and it's all your fault."

"My fault? What the hell do I have to do with her?" Kai scorned as a smirk crossed his lips.

"It's your fault Ray broke her heart and caused her to run off. It's all your fault he's not in love with her, and the reason things aren't the same anymore!" Lee yelled into the phone.

"I want you to listen, and listen good as I'm only going to say this once." Kai paused waiting for Lee to respond, upon not getting one he continued. "I don't give a shit what happens to that bitch, if she EVER lays a hand on Ray again without his consent I will personally see to it she loses both. Do I make myself clear?" Kai's voice hilted on anger, his teeth clenched together tightly as he spoke.

"You can't do anything to us. And for your information, Ray was the one who put the moves on her. So, get your facts straight Hiwatari."

"Pffft. I highly doubt it." Kai rolled his eyes, even though Lee couldn't see.

"Are you calling my sister a liar?" Lee threatened.

"I can think of several things to call her." Kai said cockily, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Fuck you Hiwatari."

"You wish." With that Kai hit the end call button before Lee could retaliate. As he placed the phone back in his pocket Ray came through the doors of the room.

"You alright?" Ray gave Kai a quick look over as he took his seat.

"Don't worry about it." Kai picked his menu back up, scanning over it one last time.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence their waitress came back, took the order Kai relayed to her and bounced off to place it with the cook. Ray shifted in his seat uncomfortably as Kai sipped at his coffee, not having made eye contact with him since he came back from the bathroom.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Ray almost yelled, causing the others to turn their attention to him.

"I said not to worry about it." Kai sighed, rubbing the side of his head.

"Kai, please?" Ray reached over the table, grabbing Kai's free hand.

"Ray. Please wait till we get home." Kai sighed, a look of defeat crossing his features.

Ray nodded, and pulled back as the waitress brought them their food. The meal was held in complete silence, and the car ride back to Kai's home was more uncomfortable. Ray kept to himself against the side of the door, pretending to be amazed by the sights of the city. Kai was busy on his phone, texting away angrily on it to someone; though Ray tried to act like he didn't care.

The chauffeur pulled up to the house, opening the door for them as they stepped out. Quietly Ray followed Kai up the stairs to the front door, taking in the entrance with amazement.

"I always figured it'd be bigger." Ray gaped.

"My grandfather had the habit of showing off his wealth. It's just me, so I don't need to do that." Kai said as he pulled his jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack that sat in the corner of the foyer.

"It's nice." Ray mumbled, unzipping his.

"Thanks." Kai chuckled, stepping behind him as he helped pull Ray's jacket off; placing it on the rack next to his. "I'll show you around." He motioned for Ray to follow as he started to his right.

Ray nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Kai pointed out the half bath that sat to their right in the corridor on the first floor, the door to his study in front of them. Turning to their left they entered the kitchen that sat on their right, Ray's eyes beaming at the pristine and modern appliances. To the left of the kitchen he walked them into the living room, Ray's mouth falling open at the large T.V that hung on the wall; spanning the length of the wall. A glass door sat on the opposite wall that led out to the back porch, leaving the living room back into the kitchen he showed him the dining room and garage. Kai led them back through the small corridor to the stairs, Ray kept his gaze locked on the chandelier that hung above their heads over the open space of the second floor; being able to see the foyer below him. Kai showed him the back porch at the top of the stairs, the spare room that sat across the landing; which had its own private bath and balcony. Through a set of double doors to the right of the spare room sat Kai's room and on-suite.

Ray gawked at the large bath tub that sat in the corner of the bathroom, and the glass shower that took up the entire right wall. Kai's room was through another set of double doors, and Ray eyed the room quickly taking it all in. The bed sat on the right of the doors, a black sleek fire place sat across from it. There was a small loveseat that sat on the left wall in the back of an alcove of the room, with a bookshelf and black wardrobe in the right corner.

"You can stay here, or take the spare room." Kai broke Ray's staring, who only nodded as he had started to flip through some of the books on the bookshelf. "Your stuff will be in the spare room, regardless of where you stay though." Kai started to undo the buttons on his shirt as he started through the doors to his bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower." He called as he slipped through the doors, Ray nodded engrossed in a book he had randomly selected off the shelf.

"Hey, wait!" Ray called, as his mind had finally processed Kai's words.

Slamming the book shut he placed it back on the shelf, rushing after Kai. As he stepped into the bathroom, Kai had already gotten into the shower. Quickly Ray began to undress, pulling his still damp and matted hair from its band. He pulled open the glass door to the shower, stepping onto the sleek brown tile of the shower. At the end of the shower was a small built in seat, made of the same tile that lined the shower walls and floors. Along the right wall was a long built in shelf that held Kai's shampoos and body washes, two silver faucets hung over the shelf.

"We still need to talk." Ray said as he turned on the second faucet to Kai's left, fiddling with the knob; hoping in the right direction.

With a hiss, he jumped back as freezing cold water spewed out on top of him. Kai chuckled as he reached over, turning the knob the other way; the water warming up.

"Thanks." Ray said sheepishly as he stepped back under the faucet.

"Lee called." Kai said as he dug his fingers through his hair, rubbing the shampoo into his scalp.

"What'd he want?" Ray asked as he turned slightly towards Kai, taking a shampoo bottle off the shelf in front of him.

"Mariah ran off. So, he says." Kai shrugged as he stuck his head under the faucet, the shampoo rinsing off from the top of his head and down his body.

"WHAT?!" Ray jumped back, dropping the shampoo bottle he was holding.

"It's just a ruse. Don't let it get to you. Besides…" Kai paused, grabbing the shelf in front of him. "He said, you're the one that made the move on Mariah."

"That's a lie!" Ray sneered.

"I know that." Kai shrugged.

"What do I do now?" Ray sighed, picking the shampoo bottle off the floor starring at it blankly.

"You don't have to do anything." Kai raised an eyebrow at him, taking a seat on the bench to his right.

"If she's lying to them… She could lie to others. And what would she get out of running away?" Ray shook his head as he put some shampoo in his hand, rubbing it into his hair.

"Don't worry about it. More than likely she's still there, and they were hoping you'd run back to make sure she was safe." Kai crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where's my phone?" Ray asked as he washed the shampoo from his hair.

"You don't need to call them…"

"Kai…" Ray protested, turning his faucet off.

"It's in my pants pocket." Kai sighed.

Ray nodded to him, leaving him in the shower as he took a towel off the rack that hung on the wall outside the shower. Kai watched him quietly, enjoying the warmth of the shower a bit longer. Wrapping the towel around his waist Ray went over to the pile of Kai's clothes, digging out his phone from the pocket before leaving the bathroom; a trail of water following being him as it dripped from the ends of his hair.

"Lee?" Ray's voice caught in his throat as Lee answered the call on the first ring.

"What the hell Ray, where are you?" Lee scorned.

Ray had sat on the loveseat in the alcove of the room.

"I'm in Russia. Where is Mariah?" Ray struggled to find his voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ray? You put the moves on my sister, then high tail it out of China? What are you, some confused whore?!" Lee sneered.

"I did no such thing! She came to me, without my permission!" Ray had found his voice, and he yelled into the phone. "And I am not a whore!" His hands started to shake as he held the phone to his ear.

"You dangled yourself in front of my sister for years, only to run off with that bastard. If that doesn't scream whore, I don't know what does."

"Don't you talk about Kai like that!" Ray growled, his pupils turning to slits as he gripped his phone tighter; anger flushing throughout his body.

"Hmph, you're not even worth my time anymore. I hope you know that you've brought great shame on your name, and village."

"You and that village can go to hell, for all I care!" Ray shouted, throwing his phone across the room.

Digging his nails into the leather of the loveseat, he sat their seething with anger. His breathing had started to eradicate as he stared at his broken phone on the floor across the room, his pupils still slits. His head snapped to his right as Kai stepped into the room, Kai raised an eyebrow at him. Ray's breathing started to slow as his gaze fell upon Kai, stilling his shaking he stood.

"What'd I tell you?" Kai sighed.

"Don't start…" Ray bit back, clenching his fists.

"How can I protect you, if you don't listen?"

"I don't need you to protect me!" Ray yelled, his anger rising.

"Alright, fine." Kai sighed.

"Ugh… I'm sorry…" Ray hung his head.

"Don't be. You've done nothing wrong."

"I shouldn't be angry at you…" Ray breathed out, unclenching his fists as his pupils dilated back to round circles.

"Actually… You should be." Kai hesitated for a moment.

Ray looked up, giving him a questioning look.

"Tala's coming over tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I don't own Beyblade.**

 **Just wanted to say thank you to all who have been reading, reviews, and following. This story has reached almost 500 views now.**

 **WARNINGS: Alcohol use.**

 **I should have the next chapter up in a day or so, as I'm on a roll now with this and it needs to be written before I get writers block. Should only have a few chapters left.**

 **Till next time, enjoy.**

* * *

Red; the only color he could see. The color of anger, pain, and fear. Red; the color of blood and love, somehow seeming to mix into one being before him now. Throat sore from the screaming match the night before, tear ducts completely dry from crying himself to sleep. Now, red. In a flash in front of him again, much like the haze of his vision the night before. More real and sitting down across from him, red the color of his hair; starring at it made his stomach turn.

Ray stifled a growl in his throat as Tala turned to speak to Bryan in Russian, the purple haired blader gave a snicker; eyeing Ray. Kai's voice broke the snickering as he too said something in Russian, the other two stiffened their backs in their chairs hanging their heads as if they were unruly children being lectured.

He wasn't sure why he had decided to stay for their arrival, it wasn't that he didn't trust Kai; but he felt the need to be there. Kai had offered to send Ray elsewhere for the day, saying Tala coming over was just a formality for his enterprise. Though, when Bryan came strutting in their house Ray had almost bolted out the front door. An uneasy chill ran through his back as he could feel Bryan's eyes on him again, trying to seem interested in his soup on the table before him; Ray kept his eyes low.

The soft sounds of Russian passing over his head as the three talked, the conversation sounded pleasant and Ray forced himself to frown; even though a small smile was creeping his features. He liked how Kai sounded to be at peace, his voice carrying over the others with the same slick tone he had always known. Knowing that he was the one to come out victorious over the red head that sat across from him, the smile had creeped up his features. Though, he didn't like the visions of Tala and Kai wrapped around each other that passed through his mind unannounced, which was causing him to force the frown.

Time had to seemed to pass by him as the dining table had been cleared before him, his half-eaten soup lifted away from him and he didn't protest. His stomach was still turning, making it impossible to hold anything down at this point.

"Ray." Kai had been calling him for some time, and only when his hand came down on his shoulder did Ray's attention snap from the table to Kai.

"We'll be in the study." He gave Ray a calming squeeze on the shoulder before ushering the other two out of the dining room.

The sound of their feet on the tile vanished behind the door to the study, as the door clicked shut Ray let out the air he had been holding in his lungs. His shoulders relaxing as he rested into the back of his chair, watching the house maid going about cleaning the dishes they had used. Feeling as though he needed to be useful he stood and walked over to where she was in the kitchen, offering a helping hand to which she didn't protest.

The house had become numbingly quiet, until a loud crack and the sound of glass shattering caused Ray to jump. His hands dropping the plate he had been drying, causing another loud sound as the plate shattered around his feet.

"Watch your step sir." The house maid about knocked him over, pushing him away from the mess.

He didn't care as he rounded the corner of the kitchen, the door to the study flying open. He was expecting to see fists flying, shouting, something other than what he happened upon. Kai was sitting on his desk, a look of amusement across his face. Tala was laid out on the couch across from him, while Bryan was busy cleaning the broken wine glass on the floor.

"What happened?" Ray gathered his voice, stepping into the room; ignoring the glare he was receiving from Tala.

"Bryan's a bit of a klutz when he starts drinking." Kai said, swirling his own wine in his hands. He motioned for Ray to step into the room, as Ray came up beside him he placed a hand on the small of his back, gently rubbing intricate circles on his skin under his shirt.

Ray did his best to hide the smirk forming on his lips as he watched Tala stiffen on the couch.

"We were about to finish when Bryan tripped. You alright?" Kai asked, whispering his last part in Ray's ear.

"Yeah. I'm going upstairs." He gave Kai a quick kiss on his cheek before shooting Tala a glare, leaving the study before he got reprimanded by either Tala or Kai.

A bout of confidence from Kai was all he needed to seem bolder towards his 'rival'. Tala was of course, in his home, and he didn't feel like he should have to hide and cower away from him any longer. As his feet started past the door a word caught his ears, he spun around; his hair wrap snapping behind him as his eyes turned to slits.

"Excuse you?" Kai gave him a bewildering look, Tala's words going unnoticed to him and Bryan.

"Whore." Was all Tala responded with as he straightened his back against the couch he had been lounging over.

Ray started towards him, fists clenched, before he made it to the side of the couch both Kai and Bryan were standing between the two. Tala slowly stood from the couch, setting his now empty wine glass on the table beside him.

"Got something to say, whore?" He sneered.

"Get out of my house!" Ray shrieked, lunging forward only to be caught by Kai's arm across his chest.

"Your house? Last I checked this is Kai's house." Tala laughed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Tala." Bryan hissed.

"No, really. Unless Kai wishes us to leave, I'm staying." Tala pointed to himself and gestured to Bryan on his left.

"If you both don't start behaving, you can leave." Kai growled, still resting his arm over Ray's chest.

"You need to get over it Tala." Ray bit back, one hand coming down on the arm Kai had over his chest. "If you insist on doing this, be my guest." Ray took a threatening step as far as Kai allowed him, and gave a warning glare to him.

"I do insist. You're a used-up whore and you know it. Everyone knows what you did to Mariah." Tala sneered through a slight chuckle, his words sending a cold shiver down Ray's spine.

"Tala." Both Kai and Bryan hissed.

"W…What did you say?" Ray took a step back, flashes of his encounter with Mariah coming back full force. Through his entire time with Kai, he had suppressed the memories and now they came through like a flood circling around in his head.

"Everyone knows, and your little stunt almost caused Kai half his standings in his Blading company. Just so you know." Tala's glare turned to ice as his eyes seemed to bear down on Ray.

"Enough Tala!" Kai spun on his heel as Ray had backed away, posing no threat now. "You want to point fingers, while you yourself are not without sin." Kai spat, his eyes burning with a rage.

"I never tried to prance around like some saint." Tala defended.

"What happened to Ray is neither true, nor your business. So, I suggest you leave." Kai sneered, fists clenched.

"You can keep protecting him all you want. Eventually you'll find out that you're making a huge mistake."

"He doesn't need my protection, but I'd gladly give it to him if he wishes. Now, get out." Kai stepped to the side, pulling Ray next to him; still too stunned to move on his own.

"Pffft… Whatever." Tala rolled his eyes as he walked past the two of them, giving Ray one final cold stare before disappearing down the corridor.

At the sound of the front door clicking shut, Kai let out a sigh and motioned Ray to the couch Tala had been occupying. Ray sat, eyes unfocused on the room around him as he tried to still his shaking hands.

"Don't pay him any mind." Kai brushed a gentle hand over Ray's cheek, before turning to his cabinet on the right of the room.

He shuffled through it, digging out a glass with light amber liquid. He pulled a small matching glass from the cabinet and pour two drinks, handing one to Ray who ungracefully took it. Kai didn't like seeing Ray like this, it reminded him how he had seen him after he met him in Hong Kong. A broken shell of a man he knew was stronger than this, knowing the pain Ray was going through he let out a sigh. This wasn't about him, and he kept his tale to himself as he sat down beside him. He wanted to see Ray's eyes light up with happiness again, not the cold unfamiliar off distance looks they now held.

His beautiful eyes held sadness and distraught in them, something Kai wasn't used to seeing. There was always something in Ray's eyes that had drawn Kai to him, wanting to be lost in their never-ending pool of gold joy. Yes, he had been smitten with Ray from the get-go. He took longer than he wanted to admit it to himself, the world, anyone who may have asked. Though, he knew he wanted to be with him. Ray gave Kai something Tala never could, and he saw it now. With a hand resting on Ray's knee he took a quick drink, downing its contents as it burned the back of his throat.

"Ray." Kai called softly, placing his empty glass on the table to his left.

Ray shifted his gaze to Kai's, gold meeting red. The haze still holding fast to his sight, his head starting to pound with a headache. He forced a weak smile, taking a sip of his drink.

"You should know something." Kai began, his hands clutching Ray's tighter. "The reason I chose you over Tala." Kai waited for Ray to respond, but Ray sat motionless.

"I never loved him, we only found comfort in each other because of the hell we went through. He may have loved me, but I could never return those feelings. Yes, we officially dated… All the while he was laying with Bryan on the side. I knew, but didn't say anything because I honestly didn't care. To me, what we had was just a simple need for interaction. We broke each other, with every touch, every kiss we shared; a piece of us kept chipping away. That's why I had broken up with him, even though we continued to see each other." Kai paused for a moment, checking to see if Ray had taken in his words. Ray nodded, taking a drink from his cup.

"I won't lie, when I first found out that Tala was sleeping with Bryan on the side, it hurt. I didn't know why at first, but I chalked it up to the fact that I didn't like being made a fool and used. I realized that I was going to do the same to you, and I couldn't bring myself to do it. You had meant too much to me in the past, to put you through something like that. After what happened with Mariah, I wanted nothing more than to protect you from others who may do the same. Ray… I… I love you, I always have. I'm really sorry for how this all started, I should have never pulled you into this without disclosing everything to you." Kai's hand had pulled away from Ray's during his speech, and he held them together in his lap.

Ray sat there for a minute, absorbing Kai's words in his head. A small smile crept up the corner of his mouth, as his mind registered Kai's words of love. Something he had been craving to hear for so long, now that he had them it flushed the memories and pain of Mariah from his mind. Kai had loved him from the beginning, just as he had loved him. He understood the history Kai and Tala shared, and there was nothing he could do about it, but now he held the power. Kai had chosen him, said so himself. Those words boosted his confidence, and he gulped down the rest of his drink. His stomach was warm from the alcohol, and the revelation that Kai was his and no one else's. Even through his happy emotions, a small nagging sat in the back of his head.

"What are we going to do about your Blading company? I don't want to be a problem for you." Ray's voice was dry, from having the alcohol burn his throat.

"That's my problem to worry about now." Kai ran a hand through his disheveled bangs with a sigh. "If everything falls apart, I still have Hiwatari Enterprises." He gave a weak smile to Ray before standing, cracking his back as he stretched out. His body wrecked from the tension that had been caused, and the alcohol in his system was causing him to get sleepy.

"I'm sorry." Ray trailed, putting his glass on the table beside him.

"I told you not to worry about it, so don't." Kai shrugged.

"What are you going to do about Tala?"

"What do you mean?" Kai cocked an eyebrow, leaning against the front of his desk across from Ray.

"I'm not trying to tell you how to run your business, but do you think it's best he stays employed?" Ray fiddled with his hands in his lap, he didn't want to over step but he wasn't going to just let Tala stay so close.

"I can't just fire him over our personal problems. Believe it or not, he is useful for the company." Kai sighed. "He won't be stepping foot back into this house, I promise you that."

Ray nodded his understanding, and looked up with a large smile plastered to his lips.

"What?" Kai asked humorously.

"I love you too." Ray gave a toothy grin, and a slight tinge of pink flushed over Kai's face for a brief second.

* * *

The days and months had seemed to blend, Kai kept his promise and Tala and Bryan had never returned. A small aching feeling always found its way into the pit of his stomach when Kai had to meet them for business elsewhere, but he trusted Kai. He had to, there was nowhere else for him to go to now. He had ignored his old teammates pleas and calls daily, until Kai had bought him a new phone and number that he only gave to Max. The unsettling lie that Mariah continued to play had done its damage, Judy no longer strived to have Kai's company merge with hers. Ray and Kai had become breathless over their constant apologies and words of not needing to apologize. Eventually all it took was for Ray to give him a look of pleading, and Kai would respond with a sigh in response to his silent apologies.

It was a rather cold summer day as Kai had started to pack his things for a trip to America, he was going to try and smooth things out with the PPB and BBA. Ray had found himself exhausted from the fight that had ensued moments before, resting his head in the crooks of his arm as he laid flat on his stomach, on their bed watching Kai go about collecting his things.

"Quit giving me that look, I told you you're not coming." Kai didn't spare him a glance as he walked past the bed.

"I just want to go with you." Ray mumbled into his arms.

"You don't like flying." Kai mumbled as he pulled out some files from the bookshelf.

"I'll manage."

"Just stop… Please." Kai sighed, tossing the files into his open suitcase that sat on the edge of the bed by Ray's feet.

"What am I supposed to do when you're gone?" Ray whined out his question.

"I don't know. Figure something out." Kai slammed his suit case closed.

"Hmmm." Ray began to muse aloud, burying his forehead into the mattress below him. "I could start college." He shrugged, peeking over his arms to see Kai's reaction.

"If you want." Kai didn't look to fazed by his words. "What is it you want to do?"

Ray shrugged, unsure himself. He had just really said the first thing to pop in his head, though the more he thought it over he liked the idea. He didn't want to become too much of a burden on Kai, not having a job himself and using Kai's money. He had wanted to join Kai's Blading company, but he was never good with numbers or paper work.

"Maybe some cooking classes." Ray said aloud, though it wasn't really for Kai's ears.

"I don't care, whatever you want." Kai shrugged as he pulled his suitcase off the bed, piling it with the others that sat by their bedroom door.

"Three weeks then?" Ray pushed himself from the bed, walking over to where Kai was looking over his luggage; mentally checking off his list of things he was sure he needed.

"Yeah." Kai sighed, shoulders slumping forward. "If everything goes well." He shrugged.

"It should, I don't see why not." Ray gave him a weak smile, knowing that Mariah's lies had caused a good amount of damage already.

"If anything, I lose all credibility and everything I've worked for." Kai said with a slight chuckle. "Don't." He held a hand up, seeing the look in Ray's eyes that hinted he was about to apologize once again.

Ray's mouth shut so quick his teeth clicked, a small pain shooting in his jaw. He gave a sheepish grin before wrapping his arms around Kai's neck, pulling him close as if this would be the last time they would be able to touch one another. Kai rested his head on Ray's, taking in his scent as his arms held him tighter. A lump was forming in his throat, but he fought the urge to shed a tear. He had never felt this way before, a part of it was unnerving to him but he had accepted the fact that he was in love and this was normal. Even if it went against everything he had been taught at the Abbey, love was a weakness but he didn't give a damn.

Slowly they pulled apart, skin brushing gently as they stepped back. Their eyes met and held for a moment longer till the butler appeared in the door way, taking Kai's bags out to the car. Kai brushed the stray tear from Ray's cheek, giving him a quick peck on the corner of his lips before following the butler. Ray stifled his sobs, biting his bottom lip as he watched half of his heart, his life walking away.

 _"Three weeks. It won't be forever… Calm down."_ He mentally repeated to himself. His hearing heightened by his neko-jin blood, he heard the front door click behind Kai and the butler.

Ray spun on his heel, heading for the bookshelf in the corner of the room. Absently minded he plucked one from the shelf, resting against the headboard as he thumbed through it.

He wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up, the book he had previously been reading opened on his knee. Looking around the room he yawned, stretching his back out as he stepped off the side of the bed. He plucked his phone from his back pocket and checked it, the time read 4:00 pm; he had slept for 2 hours. No new messages had appeared. Kai's flight would have been landing by now, he sighed as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket. Feeling slightly hungry he started down the stairs to the kitchen, as he passed the front door a loud knock sounded.

He paused for a second, staring blankly at the door as if he was unsure of what to do. Another knock sounded, jolting him from his daze. Ray crossed over from the bottom of the stairs, pulling the door open. Wind swept in the pouring rain into the foyer, as Bryan shoved past Ray's shoulder. His face was red, eyes puffy. Ray backed away from him, as he dripped water onto the tile floor.

"Where's Kai?" Bryan breathed out, he was shaking slightly but Ray chalked it up to the cold rain he had been in.

"He left a few hours ago for America…. What's wrong?" Ray rose an eyebrow to him, realizing that the water dripping down his face wasn't rain water.

"Call him!" Bryan shouted, the tears spilling down his face. "He needs to get his ass home now!" Bryan yelled, teeth and fists clenched.

"He doesn't have service in the air, what's going on?" Ray stepped back again, an uneasiness feeling rolling in the pit of his stomach.

Bryan shook his head, biting his bottom lip. Ray offered a hand towards the living room, gently nudging Bryan's back to make him walk. He wasn't fond of the lavender haired Russian, but something wasn't right. He needed to get him settled and dried off before he caught a cold, and so Ray could pry for more information.

Bryan took the towel Ray handed out to him, with a snatch and a weakened snarl he took it. Rubbing down his hair and resting the towel on his lap, staring blankly at the floor under his feet. His boots were muddy and had tracked a substantial amount throughout the house, and he didn't care if Kai broke his legs for doing so. Ray sat on the other end of the large black leather sectional that sat on the far right of the room, giving Bryan a quick look over before speaking.

"I just tried his cell, he's still not able to answer right now. What's going on?" Ray said softly, afraid that if he spoke louder Bryan would lunge at him in a fit.

"Tala…" Bryan trailed, eyes darting around the room trying to focus on something before he started to cry again.

"You two have a fight?" Ray cocked an eyebrow, it wasn't like Bryan to be crying over a petty fight. Even he didn't cry when he and Kai lashed out at one another.

Bryan shook his head, his knuckles turning whiter than the towel he held in his hands. Tears escaped without his willing them to, and he bit his bottom lip again.

"Is… Is Tala alright?" Ray shifted in his seat, the uneasiness in his stomach getting tighter. He didn't like the way Bryan was acting, crying. It made him sick, and his arms started to tremble.

A silence filled the room around them as Bryan had yet to subdue his crying, his sobbing the only noise in the room until Ray's phone started to ring. Quickly he pulled it to his ear, with a shaky breath he said hello.

"I got your message, what's going on?" Kai's voice was slightly off as he spoke.

"I don't know… Where are you?" Ray stood, leaving the room quickly as he gave one last look down at the broken man on the couch.

"I just landed in Warsaw to make my connecting flight. What's going on?"

"I don't know, he won't say anything… I think… I think something happened to Tala… Kai he's crying in there." Ray swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to calm his nerves.

"Alright, I'm coming back." Kai said before the line cut.

Ray checked his phone for the time again, it would take Kai a good three or four hours to get back. Stuffing his phone in his back pocket he started for the kitchen, carefully glancing into the doorway of the living room before finding the kettle. As he came back with two mugs of hot tea he handed one to Bryan who gave him a small weak smile in appreciation to the gesture, taking his seat back on the other side of the sectional.

"Kai's on his way." Ray said as he sipped at his tea.

Bryan nodded, clasping the mug in his hands staring into the liquid. The silence that befell them did nothing to calm Ray's nerves, his heart was loud in his head as it raced in his chest. He jumped at the sound of the front door flying into the wall as it opened, and within a second Kai was standing in the doorway of the living room. His hair clinging to his face from the rain, his clothes sticking to his body. He looked weak and tired, as if he already knew what was going on. Sad red eyes glanced over and met Bryan's as they started to crumble before Ray, Kai slumping down the door frame of the living room holding onto his right arm.

Ray's mouth gaped open slightly, his mug falling and shattering against the floor beneath his feet. He had never seen Kai cry, not once. A single tear years ago on Lake Baikal, but not this. Uncontrollable sobs, tears streaming down his pale cheeks like a waterfall. The knot in his stomach was trying to force his tea back up but he held it down. The weight of the tension crashing into him like a ton of bricks, and his own tears spilled down his cheeks as understanding swept across him.

After the sobbing from the three men had subsided, Ray had found himself curled into Kai's side. Trying to comfort them both as Bryan looked more broken with every word that slipped from his mouth.

"I haven't been able to see him yet." Bryan trailed.

"I'll go with you, when they allow us." Kai's voice was dry from the crying, his words still shaky. "Did they get any kind of surveillance from the area?"

"If they have, they haven't disclosed it to me. Said that I'm not considered family. Damn it, he has no family we're all he had!" Bryan shouted as tears forced their way back to the corners of his eyes.

"I'll see if I can pull some strings, get this going faster. We can't always count on the _Politsiya_ to do their job." Kai strained as he fought back his own tears.

"I shouldn't have let him leave…" Bryan trailed again. "I knew he was too drunk…" He shook his head.

"It's not your fault." Ray spoke, barely above a whisper. His own throat was dry from having cried, and he still shook against Kai's body.

The revelation that one of his rivals, friends, was now dead had caused something within him to stir. He may have had his differences with Tala, but over the course of the months leading up to tonight he found it within him to forgive and forget. He hadn't seen him since Kai kicked them out of their home, but he knew that sooner or later Tala and Bryan would have been welcomed back with open arms. He wasn't one to hold grudges, and now he felt unsure of his own feelings for the red head. He was gone, broken apart by the wreck he had caused in his drunken stupor. Ray wanted to blame him, but part of him blamed himself. Kai had mentioned that Tala's drinking was getting out of hand since their last confrontation, and he couldn't help but feel responsible.

Kai's arms around his shoulder tightened, as if he knew what Ray was thinking. Giving him a silent reminder that he was not the one at fault, but it didn't help to stop the new tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

"Stay with us for the night, and tomorrow we'll go down to see him. Get things straightened out." Kai began as he pulled his arm away from Ray's shoulder.

Straightening his back as he stood from the couch, sleep was creeping up on him. Something he desperately needed now, but fought the urge by going to his study to ram shack his own alcohol cabinet. Bryan glanced at Ray for a second before he let out a sigh, there was no reason to bring up the past. Bryan and Tala had a good comfortable life together, even before Ray came into the picture. He knew Kai had known all along, and he didn't care. All that mattered was him waking up to the beautiful blue eyes and disheveled red hair, thinking about it made his eyes water more. Ray shifted under Bryan's look, opening his mouth to say something but his words were lost on him and he closed his mouth.

After another uncomfortable silence, Bryan nodded his head to Ray, before taking his leave to the spare room on the second floor. Ray shifted again, alone and unsure what to do. He heard a loud crash come from the study and jumped to his feet, rushing through the kitchen into the study shoving the door open with all his might.

Kai was standing at his alcohol cabinet on the other side of the door, his back turned to Ray and shaking. Heaving in heavy sobs as he stared at the several bottles on the floor around him, his head was hung and his hair covered his eyes. Ray reached out, silently stepping into the study until he pulled Kai's back into his chest. Kai placed a hand to his own face, as if trying to hide his pain as his body shook with each sob. Ray let out a low soft purr, his body vibrating against Kai's in an attempt to soothe his lover. Kai's shoulders relaxed, but only for a moment.

"I'm so sorry…" Ray trailed, biting his lower lip to keep his own crying under control. He didn't want to be this weak when Kai needed him to be strong. His arms wrapped tighter around Kai's waist, his purring growing stronger as his vibrating started to lull Kai to sleep.

* * *

Wrapped within the warmth of the other's arms, Kai had fallen asleep the second his head hit the pillow and Ray watched over him quietly. A part of him was glad that Kai had fallen asleep, but another felt guilty for having his lover wrapped securely in his arms while Bryan was left alone. Suffering alone in the room down the hall, he could hear the soft cries through the walls. His heart breaking with each cry and sob, he buried his head into Kai's hair trying to block it out.

"I love you…" He trailed, before sleep took hold.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I couldn't stop writing, so this chapter came out pretty quick.**

 **I'm sorry to those who may be a fan of Mariah, but I personally can't stand her and is own new antagonist to this story.**

 **WARNING: Alcohol use, Drug use, and Rape. (I will put bold before), I tried to make it a non descriptive or upsetting as possible, I don't want to startle anyone who maybe a victim of this vile act who maybe reading this. My heart goes out to you, and I hope you get the healing you deserve.**

 **As always, thank you for reading. Make sure to leave a review, tell me if you like it or hate it.**

 **Till next time.**

* * *

His breath had caught in his throat, his sad red eyes roaming over the lifeless form beneath him. He couldn't find the strength to continue crying, had used up the rest of his reservoir hours ago. His hands were trembling as they were clenched tightly, his knuckles turning white. The room was cold and stale, the smell of cleaner hung in the air around them. Bryan's crying the only noise that filled the room, as he stood on the other side of the metal table that held their friend, their past lover. Kai did his best not to look at the bruising that decorated the pale flesh, now cold and paler than before. The peaceful look that graced his features reminded Kai of the times he'd wake up, Tala wrapped securely in his arms. He couldn't help those feelings from surfacing, he had known Tala for almost his entire life. He was an anchor that he needed, no matter how much they broke each other down in the process of their one-sided love.

Bryan stiffened, rubbing his face with the sleeve of his shirt as the funeral director stepped into the room. He waited patiently for the two to face him, years from the line of work had honed his skills to a fine point. He knew when and what to say, just by looking at the grieving party. With a soft smile, he nodded to the two, ushering them out of the room and into his office.

The director took a seat behind his desk as Kai and Bryan sat across from him in two stiff-back chairs.

"I understand that Mr. Ivanov has no living relatives, so you two are going to be made his next of kin for the time being. We have some paperwork that will need to be filled out so we can start the process." He fumbled in his desk drawer, pulling out a stack of stapled papers, pushing them across the table.

Bryan reached out, but Kai had snatched them from the desk before his fingers even brushed the paper. Too weak to argue, Bryan stiffened in his chair as Kai glanced over the top page.

"We have a viewing room to the right of this office, we can arrange anything you wish. Also, we have the casket to think about which you can browse our wares at the back of the building. The last page is our pricing list." The director said as he watched Kai flip through the stack.

Bryan shifted in his seat at the man's words, noticing the look he gave Kai as he said those words. Pain washed away and anger took hold, though he didn't dare say what was on his mind when he saw Kai's side glare at him.

"We'd like to look at them, thank you." Kai said, clearing his throat before speaking. He stuffed the stack of papers on the inside of his coat pocket before standing.

"Of course, right this way please." The director stood, ushering them out of his office.

The room was warmer this time, and a soft glow from the overhead lights made the room feel homier. The only reminder of where they were, were the caskets that lined the walls and were on display in the middle of the room. Bryan broke from Kai's side as he started down the length of the wall on his right, sneering as he glanced over each one. Kai stood in the middle of the room, turning his head as he took them all in.

"Do you have any in white?" His voice cracked slightly.

"We can have one special ordered."

Bryan gave Kai a look over his shoulder, brow raised in question. He knew Tala would have scoffed at the idea of a white casket, as if showing the world he was some saint of some sort. As if reading his mind Kai turned to face Bryan.

"He loved the snow." Kai bit back a tear.

Nodding, as if he understood now, Bryan shoved his hands in his pockets. Coming up to stand next to Kai, as close as possible without touching him. He needed the warmth the other had radiating off him, the closeness of the other bringing a slight comfort to him. Just as it always had.

* * *

The following days leading up to the viewing were fast and a blur, the air around the house was stale and heavy. Kai had dismissed his butler and maids for the time being, mostly keeping to his study and raiding his alcohol cabinet when his emotions came over him. Bryan had stayed at their house, unable to go back to his own home for the time being. He stayed in the spare room, occasionally popping into the study with Kai to drown out their despair.

Ray kept around the house, trying to keep busy so his mind didn't wander. He had been tasked with contacting everyone he knew from the blading world, giving them the time, date and location of the viewing. He didn't think to have told Max not to invite the White Tigers, and when they arrived at the viewing he was too weak to protest.

Kai paid them no mind, and neither did Bryan. They were too busy with the other guests who had come to pay their respects to Tala. Most of the women cried as they said their goodbyes, making a line to pass the casket and shake Kai and Bryan's hands as they found their seats. They didn't want to drag the funeral on, so the viewing and final resting were going to take place on the same day. The casket had been closed and sealed the day prior, white flowers adorned the walls and stands around it.

They kept to the front end of the casket, while Spencer stood at the foot. The tall burly man had tear streaks down his face, a tissue clutched in one hand as he shook hands with the other; as people passed by him.

Ray sat in the front row, ever careful not to get trapped in a corner by his old teammates who had yet to step up. He didn't need to burden Kai more with worry, and he didn't need the extra stress on his body. His muscles relaxed a bit as Max sat down next to him, arm hung around his shoulders. Only Max had known of his struggles with Tala, and the embrace was comforting.

Tyson was at the head of the casket, holding his hat in his hands at his side. Tears and snot rolled down his face, his sobbing was more of a blubber of words. Kai was too weak to even muster an eye roll or snide remark in his head. Though part of him knew how close Tyson had been with Tala. After taking down BEGA all those years ago, the two had become good friends. Tala and Tyson would even call each other up and talk for hours on end, a slight flit of happiness swirled in the pit of Kai's stomach.

As Tyson finished shaking Bryan's hand, he reached out for Kai. With a soft smile Kai pulled Tyson into his chest, giving him a soft pat on the back. Tyson's blubbering had stopped amid the unfamiliar hug, and when he pulled away he could only muster a faint smile. Taking his seat beside Max, as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

Ray took the chance to flash Kai a soft smile of his own, getting one in return. The smile faded as Kai's eyes fell on Lee, leading the other White Tigers towards him. His back stiffened and he folded his hands in front of him, nails digging into his skin. He wasn't prepared for anything they may say or do, not now at least. The air in Ray's lung got caught in his stomach, curious eyes falling on his ex-teammates.

Peacefully they paid their respects, giving firm handshakes to Spencer, Bryan and Kai before silently walking past Ray. A low growl escaped his throat as his eyes locked onto Mariah's, as she gave him a coy wink. His skin crawled and his muscles tightened, only to relax a bit under Max's arms.

"You're alright. Be strong." Max whispered to him, giving a friendly squeeze before settling back into his own chair.

Once everyone had settled into their chairs behind him, Kai came and sat on the empty seat to Ray's left. Bryan and Spencer taking the seats on the end of the row to the right, as the funeral director took his place in front of the casket. Clasping his hands together he said a few parting words, and asked for those who were not the bearers to head to the final resting sight.

As the crowd ushered out in silent sobs and cries, Kai stood taking his place by the head of the casket followed by Bryan on the other side. Spencer took the middle with one of the funeral workers. Max left with his mother and father while Tyson and Ray took their spots at the foot of the casket. Upon the director's orders they lifted the casket, carrying it outside of the building to the final resting place.

The sun was starting to become less visible by the time the director gave a few more parting words. Others from the group got up and said a few short words, some of them not really knowing what to say since they hardly knew Tala. Tyson's speech was long and trailed off to words of friendship and beybattles, though the others in the crowd stayed silent. A small smile had crept up the corners of Kai's lips, as Tyson continued to ramble on.

Bryan just stood, his back turned towards the crowd as he rested a shaking hand on the white smooth finish of the casket. His back was trembling as he bit back tears, Spencer rose from his seat and pulled him back to sit. Resting his arms around the smaller Russians shoulders, letting him cry into his chest. Kai didn't dare stand, or say any words. He was afraid of breaking even further than he already was, and just sat with his hung head low bangs covering his eyes. The only thing that seemed to be keeping him grounded was Ray's hand, entwined with his.

Quietly they took turns shoveling dirt over the top of the casket once it had been lowered. A few last whispered goodbyes clung in the air around them, some departing before the others as they had to continue with their lives. Kai and Bryan stood over the vast hole in the ground, just staring in an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey. We should get going. It looks like it's about to rain." Ray spoke softly, after gently tapping on Kai's shoulder to get his attention.

They both looked up at the darkening sky, nodding in silent understanding of the impending down pour. They started away, fingers entwined towards their car, Bryan and Spencer closely behind.

* * *

Lively chatter filled his home, giving it the kind of peace it desperately needed after the last few days of sadness and gloom. Kai kept to the living room, glass half filled with vodka as he lazily sipped at it. He wasn't in the mood to play host now, and had called back his servants to tend to his guests. Bryan sat to his left on the couch, drinking as much as he could.

The happy chatter made them both more miserable, but in the back of their minds they knew that life had to go on. Kai also knew that Ray needed this, needed the support and comfort of his friends. He could hear them in the kitchen, laughing about something Tyson had said. Ray's laughter warmed Kai to a small extent, knowing that as soon as they all left Ray wouldn't be smiling for a while again.

A large spread of food had been prepared for those that had remained in Kai's home, Dickinson had insisted he'd pay for everything and Kai didn't object. Judy had come to speak to him, giving him her condolences and stated that they should talk about business while she was there. Nodding he stood, showing her to his study. Ray's eyes followed Kai's back as he stepped out of the living room, giving him a soft smile before he disappeared behind the door to his study.

Dickinson had finally left, giving his last condolences to Bryan and spencer. Hiro and Hilary followed soon after, along with Brooklyn and Ming-Ming. Bryan and Spencer had gone back to Bryan's to sort through some things.

Ray stifled a yawn where he was sitting at the bar of the kitchen, Kai and Judy had yet to come from the study and Max and Tyson had yet to leave because they rode with her. He hadn't heard his ex-teammates for a while now, and figured they had left some time ago. Sleep was racking his brain, and he said his goodnights to the other two in the kitchen. Not wanting to disturb their meeting Ray walked past the study, fighting to keep his eyes open long enough to make it to his bed.

 **(RAPE WARNING STARTS HERE)**

A glass of water sat on the side table by the bed, one that hadn't been there before; at least that he could remember. He didn't pay no mind to it and took a quick drink before stripping his clothes. His fingers fumbled with his belt and zipper, cursing under his breath as his head started to grow heavy. Falling over on his side onto the bed, hands still clutching at his clothes as a burning sensation ran through him. He hissed and pulled the belt, breaking the clasp. Kicking his pants off, and rolling on his stomach.

A knot was forming in the pits if his stomach, as a warning alarm was sounding in his head. He was tired, he knew that. This feeling was different, it caused his skin to crawl and the hair on his body to stand on end. Through the ringing in his ears he could hear the door to the closet open slowly, but he didn't have the strength to turn his head and look behind him.

A cold hand came down on his back under his shirt, a feral sounding purr breaking the silence. His body tensed and a growl shook his body, warning the hidden figure to stay back. The alcohol in his system was dulling his senses, but he knew it wasn't Kai's scent he could smell. Although it was still a familiar scent all the same, he couldn't place a finger on who it belonged to.

The hand drew circles on his back, causing his body to flare up under the touch. His body reacting in a way he didn't will it too, barring a fang at the intruder.

 _"I've been drugged!"_ His mind screamed amongst the alarms sounding off in his head.

Sharp nails dug into the nape of his neck, past the braid he held his hair in. The hand that held those dagger like nails dug into his hair, twisting his head around. He could faintly see pink, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he could feel his body being shifted onto his back. A sharp hiss escaped his lips as he could feel the cold air of the room bite at his exposed skin.

\- _"NO!"_ His mind screamed, though his body reacted without him willing it to and he arched his back at the hands and mouth that touched his body.

\- _"Stop! Someone help!"_ His eyes shot open only long enough to watch her crawl over the top of him, a cold chill running down his flustered body.

\- He bit his lip to keep from moaning out in pleasure to the feeling, he didn't like it, didn't wish for it, didn't want it. A low mewl escaped her lips as she dug her hips into his, nails raking his chest.

\- Throwing his head back as he shut his eyes tight, the knot in the pit of his stomach rolling, as he knew he couldn't stop it.

\- "Oh Ray!" Her voice felt like spikes in his ears as she tossed her head back, riding out his climax.

 _"NO! NO! NO! NO!"_ He clutched the sheets, knuckles turning white as he bit his lip drawing blood.

He could feel her body roll off his, the sounds of clothing and feet shuffling around him. He couldn't stand, couldn't roll over even. The drugs in his system had done their job and he was powerless to do anything; to stop her from doing what she had done. All he managed to do was whimper like a beaten down dog, tears running down his face. The door closing behind her was like a loud bell ringing in his head, and he flinched at the sound. The air around him cooled his flustered body, and he just laid there unmoving.

His head was sore from where she had pulled at his hair roughly, whispering and moaning his name. With the little strength he could muster, he rolled off the bed before puking, holding his stomach as all its contents spilled to the floor. His hair was disheveled from her constant pulling, the strands brushing into his stomach contents below him. He used the arm he had against the bed to push himself away, landing on his side as he stared at the closed door. Tears streaming and burning his eyes, his body now cold as the drug started to loosen its hold on him; still lingering in the depths of his mind.

 _"Kai…"_

 ** _(END WARNING)_**

* * *

"I think we have an agreement then?" Judy smiled as she swirled the wine glass in her hand.

Kai nodded, as he leaned back in his chair. A weight lifting from his tired shoulders, he was glad to have come to this agreement with her. He respected the Tates and what their company strived to do, he stood hand outstretched clasping hers tightly.

"It's getting late, we should be heading out now. Once again Kai, I am terribly sorry for your loss and all the trouble Mariah has caused." Her hand lingered around his as she spoke, he nodded again cold sad eyes drawing to the floor.

Crossing the study before she reached the door, he pulled it back for her and offered her to go first. She gave him a warm smile before walking past, going back into the kitchen to fetch her sons. Kai on her heel as he noticed the chatter had died down considerably, he gave a friendly nod to Tyson who had waved at him; mouth full of pastries.

"C'mon boys, it's time we leave." Judy called to them as she stood in the door way of the kitchen.

Kai had walked around her, gathering some of the leftover food and piling it on a plate. Tyson stopped behind him and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder before leaving, Max giving him a warm smile as he followed his mother out.

"Where's Ray?" Kai called, Max stopping in the middle of the corridor.

"He went off to bed about an hour ago." Max turned and waved, Kai nodded back as he watched the blonde bounce down the corridor.

The door clicking shut behind them, Kai's shoulders slumped forward as the air around him settled. He sat on a stool at the kitchen counter, numbingly picking at his food. His brain was wrecked from everything, he needed a shower and sleep. Paper work would have to wait till later, and he picked at what he wanted till he felt full enough to leave. Silently he made his way up the ebony stairs, locking the front door as he passed it. As he stepped onto the landing a smell lingered in the air, causing him to pause for a second. Chalking it up to sleep deprivation he shook his head, continuing to his room.

The door slowly creaked open, not wanting to wake Ray he stepped around it carefully. The smell returning in full force as he entered, and froze. His hands trembling at the sight before him, unsure if what he was seeing was real; he blinked a few times. A lump formed in his throat and he stumbled closer, hands outstretched for the locks of raven that clung around Ray's form.

He had managed to sit up, leaning his shoulder against their bed a few inches from the pile of his stomach contents. He had pulled a sheet from the bed around himself, trembling as he held it close to him. Kai bit back the urge to puke as the smell reached him, he knelt beside Ray and brushed his hand over his cheek.

With a snarl and hiss Ray pulled back, smacking Kai's hand away. Kai's hand hung in the air above their heads, shaking harder now as he looked Ray over. Bruises and claw marks adorned his tan skin, some around his neck while others covered his face. Some looked old, while others still seeped new blood. His pale lips were turning blue and black, from forced kissing and sharp teeth.

"R… Ray…" His life seemed to be crashing down around him all at once, first Tala and now this. If it wasn't from the training at the Abbey he would have cracked and shattered, like glass being smashed by a hammer.

He placed his hand to his side and sat down beside him, not wanting to touch him or startle him again. A dark tension hung over their heads, and Ray shifted slightly once in a more comfortable position. Kai's red eyes seemed to be burning through him now, as if he was trying to find the answer to his unspoken question.

"What can I do?" His words cracked, trying to still his breathing.

Ray stiffened against his words, they were like nails on a chalk board. Kai glanced over him and jumped to his feet, stalking out the bedroom door digging for his phone in his pocket.

 _"No, come back… Don't leave me in here."_ For the first time Ray glanced up, only to watch Kai disappear from the room.

"Max." It took a minute for Max to respond, he had never heard Kai sound scared; and hurt.

"Kai, what's the matter?" He spoke softly, having regained his voice.

"I… I don't know what to do, shit! This too fucking much, I can't take it! I need you to come back, I… there's nothing I can do for him right now… I need you here, Ray needs you here. Bring Tyson for all I care, just get here now." He was in tears again, biting his bottom lip trying to stop the flow.

"A… Alright Kai, I'll get there as soon as I can." Max fumbled with his phone and the line went dead.

Kai slid down the wall he was standing against to his knees, pulling them close to his chest as he could no longer control the flow of tears. He could only think of a few scenarios that could leave Ray the way he was, and he didn't like any of them. A boiling rage formed in the pit of his stomach, sad eyes turned angry as he stared at the wall ahead of him. He tried to still his breathing, it wouldn't take long for Max to come back and he needed to calm himself before he did something he'd regret.

He had started to doze off against the wall when loud banging sounded at the door below him. Jumping to his feet and almost stumbling as he ran to the stairs, he caught himself against the railing and pulled himself together as he reached the first floor. Unlocking the door, he stepped back allowing Max into the room.

"Sorry it took me a while, had to convince Tyson not to come." He gave Kai a weak smile, as he took in the older man's features. Today was not his day, and it showed around his eyes and the way he held himself. He was just a shell of his old self now, and that sent Max's head spinning.

"Where is he?" He breathed out, trying to still his nerves.

Kai motioned for the stairs, having Max follow him up quietly. Once on the landing the foul smell reaching them both, Max's nose curling as he gave Kai a questioning look. Kai shook his head, soon Max would know so he didn't need to explain. Gently Kai pushed the door to his bedroom open, the light from the hall seeping into the darkened room. Ray had gotten up and turned the lights off, sitting on the floor again. He couldn't find himself to come any closer to the bed, the one that was once his haven.

"Hey Ray." Max called gently, fear setting in him as he took a glance around the room. He swallowed hard and started towards Ray's form on the floor, keeping his steps quiet as possible as to not startle his friend.

Kai stood back, leaning against the door. A mix of sadness, pain, regret, and anger swirling in them as he watched Max nestle himself next to Ray. He didn't pull away or hiss or growl at him, he allowed Max to take him by the arm and pull him to his feet. The sheet still clutched around his body, the one he had yet to clothe. As he watched, Kai's heart sank in his stomach. He had already lost someone dear to him and now Ray was next and there was nothing he could do. The way Max could get to Ray, pained his chest. For the first time, in a long time, he truly felt alone. Stepping aside to let them through the door, Kai's hand reached out only to gently brush the ends of Ray's hair.

Max gave him a quick look over his shoulder, as if warning him not to do it again. Ray had stiffened again under the touch, and Max had to coax him to continue to the spare room. Kai's hand dropped lifelessly to his side, he glanced around his room and felt disgusted just looking at it. His home, his life, had been stripped all away in one night. Clothing was strewn about the room, puke littered the bedroom floor. A single glass of water had been tipped over on the side table, its contents poured onto the floor. He scrunched his nose and slammed the door behind him, that room was no longer his, and he no longer knew that bed.

Taking a quick glance in the open door of the spare room, he spun on his heels to his study. One place that he hoped was still his, hoping it still held some kind of comfort for him. He needed Max to take care of Ray, he couldn't. He wanted to desperately, but he knew he would fail. He reached his study and stalked to his alcohol cabinet, he was starting to run low since the accident that took Tala's life. He made a mental note to get more later as he took a new bottle from the cabinet, resting against the couch as he started to down the liquid. Burning his tongue and throat, but he didn't care.

* * *

Ray stood to the side, sheet still tightly clutched around him as Max was bent over the side of the tub running the water for him. He kept his eyes downcast, afraid to look anywhere but his feet. He had caught sight of himself in the mirror for a second, and couldn't recognize the face that had stared back. Max quietly stepped up to him, reaching a hand out to help him undo the sheet. At first Ray was hesitant, but allowed Max to unwrap him. Max's eyes scanned over his body, and Ray winced from his gaze. In the back of his mind, he knew Max wasn't going to hurt him and so he stayed still.

Nail and teeth marks were up and down his arms, chest, and stomach. His hair was splayed out all over behind him and on his head, a glisten from some kind of fluid was on his stomach just below his navel. Max new what it was and his heart sank further, his mind screaming in his head. He bit back the tears as he helped Ray into the tub, Ray's hand shaking within his as he settled into the warm water. Drawing his knees to his chest his hair falling around him in the water, he hated it, never wanting to see it again he closed his eyes.

"I'm going to wash your back, okay?" Max's voice was as low as he could make it, Ray gave him a nod and Max started working the body wash into his back.

Normally he would have purred at the touch, being content as someone bathed him. Now, he couldn't stand that thought of purring, or it's awful sound. He swore to himself that he would never do such a thing again, tears sliding down his cheeks as he tore more of himself away.

Max was quick, working shampoo into Ray's hair only stopping every now and then to tell him what he was doing next, and where he was touching. Not moving until Ray gave a nod of his head in approval, he flinched and hissed once as Max had started to wash his stomach. Pausing before continuing, when Ray's shoulders slumped forward in defeat. Max helped Ray out of the bath, wrapping the towel around him tightly, his hands automatically clutching to it around his shoulders.

He allowed Max to lead him into the spare room, letting him dry his body off and dress him in some comfortable sweats. Max sat on the edge of the bed after Ray settled in, getting up quietly once Ray had fallen asleep. Tiptoeing out of the spare room, he made his way down the stairs to find Kai. The door to the study was open, the light still on. He paused in the door way as his eyes fell on Kai's limp form hanging half way off the couch, an empty bottle in one hand and another on the floor. Max swallowed his anger before stepping in, shaking Kai's shoulders till the Russian jolted from his sleep.

"This isn't what you should be doing right now!" Max scorned as he snatched the bottle from Kai's grasp. "He needs you, you need him. This! Is not what you need." Max shouted, holding the bottle up.

"I'm sorry…" Kai trailed, his head pounding with a headache as his eyes danced around in his head, trying to pinpoint which Max he was talking to.

"I'm sure you have a pretty good idea of what's happened." Max sighed, his shoulders slumping over.

"Yeah." Kai rubbed the side of his head, his vision coming back to normal until only one Max stood before him.

"How long do you want me to stay? I'll just call my mom and get things squared away without saying much." Max sat down on the couch beside Kai.

"I… I don't know Max… Is he asleep?" Kai shifted his gaze from the floor to Max.

"Yeah. He's sleeping now. I got him washed up… It was awful…" Max shuddered as he remembered the sight of Ray's bruised and battered form.

"I'll kill that bitch." Kai snarled, standing too fast and he slumped back into the couch.

"That won't solve anything." Max sighed. "I know how you feel, I feel it too. But right now, our focus should be on getting him help. He needs to see a doctor, and get help. Any way he can."

Kai nodded, agreeing with Max's words. Though he knew it was easier said than done, he still hadn't talked to anyone of use about his problems. Hiding them from others and the world, Tala had taken his secret to the grave. After a moment of silence and the headache subsiding in his head, Kai stood and without a word started to the stairs.

"Kai, where are you going?" Max called after him, following closely behind.

Kai didn't answer as he rounded the corner to his room, throwing the door open as he stalked to the bed. He stood at the side of it for a moment, just starring at it. The boiling rage building back into the pit of his stomach, with a yell he reached down grabbing the ends of the mattress and flipped it over. The frame rattled as the mattress snug on one of the posts for only a second, Kai pushed harder causing the edge to slip past and crash onto the floor. He swung his arm out, pushing the side table down; pieces of wood scattered across the floor as the corners chipped.

Max stood in the door way, eyes wide in horror. He wanted to stop him, but didn't want to get caught in the cross fire. Kai rounded the corner of the bed, overstepping the drying contents of Ray's stomach, reaching out at the bookshelf he slammed his hand down. The shelves collapsing under the force, sounds of paper and cracks of wood echoed the room. Kai reached around the side of the bookshelf, leaning on his feet he pulled the bookshelf down. With a loud thud it hit the floor, the wood snapping down the side as it hit. Kai spun on his heel, eyeing his room to find his next opponent.

Eyes set on the bed once again he stood at the end, kicking at the post that stuck out of the footboard. With each kick, he let out a frustrated cry, the bed shaking under the force until the pole snapped in half. His pent-up rage and adrenaline was starting to wear thin by the time he finished kicking in the last post on the bed. Shaking he slumped against the door frame of his room, his breathing was rapid and he had built up a sweat. His hair matted to his forehead, and his eyes were hazy from the unshed tears.

"Feel better?" Max asked, taking a look around the broken room.

Kai shook his head, a smirk crossing his lips. He knew there was more damage he could do, but his body was too weak and sore to even stand now. Max slid down on the other side of the door frame, facing Kai. A silence befell them, the only sound was Kai's erratic breathing, as he had yet to get a hold of it. A small cry from the spare room caused both of their heads to snap towards the door, Max scrambled to his feet and disappeared behind the door. Kai couldn't move, as much as he wanted to; he had rendered himself useless.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:**

 **This story has reached 500 views! Thank you all who have taken the time to read it, I hope I haven't disappointed you in this tale.**

 **It should only be about 15 chapters in length, at least that's what I'm putting the goal at now, since this story has made a left turn so many times on it's own.**

 **I don't own Beyblade or it's characters.**

 **The [ ] are to represent they're speaking in Russian.**

 **Till Next time.**

* * *

A low hiss escaped Ray's lips as he pulled away, he was getting tired and angrier at the doctor and his prodding. Max was standing at the head of the bed in the hospital room, keeping a firm hand on Ray's shoulder to keep him from clawing at the man's face. The doctor hummed and mhmmed to himself, rechecking his charts. They had already stitched up several of the deeper claw marks that were over Ray's body, bandaged adorned the lesser ones. Kai had been sitting in a chair by the door, arms and legs crossed as he kept a hard gaze on the doctor's back.

It had been one hell of a morning trying to get Ray out of bed, Max and Kai had to shove food down his throat and carry him, kicking and screaming, to the car to the hospital. Kai's face still stung where Ray's nails had side swiped his left cheek, the nurse had put a bandage over it when they had arrived; even though he protested. His concern and focus was Ray, the angry snarling neko-jin was now dressed in a white and blue flower pattern hospital gown. Trying his best to look like a feral cat that had been caught by animal control. The only person he hadn't lunged out at was Max, and Kai was silently thankful for that.

The doctor turned his back to Ray, facing Kai he cleared his throat. Kai stood, towering over the man. Ray flinched when Kai had stood, Max rubbing his shoulders trying to soothe him again.

["His stitches will dissolve on their own, I'll have the nurse get your discharge papers in order. I'll also have someone contact the local police so you can make your statements. I'm prescribing him a light pain reliever and antibiotic, so his wounds don't get infected."] The doctor scribbled something into his note pad before taking his leave.

"No… No cops…" Ray breathed out, his body trembling. Having remembered the word, from when Kai had mentioned them after Tala's accident.

"We need to file a report." Max coaxed. For the first time Ray jerked his shoulder away from Max's touch, a low hiss escaping his lips.

"No." His voice was a low growl.

"I won't force you to speak, but I will make a statement and press charges." Kai spoke up, crossing his arms. He tried to look tall and strong, even though every fiber of his being was slowly breaking down.

Ray adverted his gaze, he was unable to look at Kai in anyway. He felt dirtier than the first time this had happened, only this time it had gone too far and he didn't need the constant reminder that he had betrayed his love. He was sure Kai wanted nothing to do with him now, he was just putting on a brave face in front of Max. It wouldn't take long before Kai shipped him off with Max, never too see him again. Far in the back of his mind, he was happily awaiting it to happen.

"Listen to me Ray, what happened to you isn't a crime that should go unpunished just because she is a woman. She should feel the full extent on the law coming down on her for this." Kai stilled his shaking and took a step towards the bed. He wanted to sit on the edge, be as close to Ray as he could get. He needed Ray, and Ray needed him.

"W…What if… What if it was my fault." Ray murmured, trying to sink further into the back of the hospital bed's upright head rest.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Max held back the urge to smack him across the face.

"Because… What if she felt I lead her on too long… I never stopped her flirting…" He was cut short when Kai moved too close, holding a hand up to stop him.

"That's a piss poor excuse, and you know it is." His voice was dark, and he gave a hard look at Ray. "Nobody asks for this to happen, it wouldn't have mattered if you were walking around ass naked. She had no right to you, not without your permission. She drugged you, defiled you…" Kai's anger started to boil, and he had to calm himself before he blew his top off. "It's not your fault…" He managed to say after a slight pause.

Ray gave a sheepish nod, trying to keep away from Kai as much as possible. Kai took notice of how uneasy Ray was feeling, with him so close and he backed away taking the chair he was sitting back in before. Ray's muscles relaxed and his shoulders slumped forward, the nurse bursting into the room with two cops behind her. Ray sunk back into the bed again, not wanting to do this.

Kai stood and spoke to the men in Russian while Max tried to take everything the woman was saying, trying to understand her broken English through her heavy accent. Kai gave a quick glance over his shoulder before he was ushered out of the room with the police, Max taking the prescription paper the nurse handed him.

["That's all I know, but I want to press charges."]

["We can only do so much Mr. Hiwatari. We'll keep in touch with you."]

["For now, all we can really press Ms. Chen with is an illegal substance charge, and forcing someone else to take it. Mr. Kon will need to press the sexual assault charges. We can't press home invasion, since you had formally invited them into your home."] The other cop spoke low, his Russian accent thick and heavy, like his stomach.

["He can't, why can't I do it in his stead? It was done in my home!"] Kai took a threatening step towards the cop, almost as tall as he was.

["It's just how it is sir. We're sorry. Unless he wants to come forward, there's nothing we can do. We'll take your statement and work on the other charge for now."] The smaller cop spoke up, stepping between the two. He had recognized the name Hiwatari and a slight shill ran down his spine, he wanted to keep his job and cozy life.

Kai stepped back from the two, watching them leave after jotting a few notes down in a pad. With a huff and a pounding headache he started back to the room where Max and Ray were, once inside he slid into the chair again. Max was busy helping Ray dress, careful not to snag any of the bandages or stitches.

"Are you sure you don't want to press charges?" Kai asked, rubbing the side of his head.

"Yes…" Ray nodded, clasping his jacket around him.

"Ray…" Kai gave him a pleading look, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Kai…" Ray parroted, giving him a stern look. His pupils on the verge of turning to slits.

Max pulled his coat on and handed Kai the prescription paper, pushing Ray out of the door to the car that waited for them. Kai looked over the paper quickly, Max had no clue what it said as it was written in Russian. With another huff Kai peeled himself from the chair, going to find the pharmacy.

* * *

Max and Ray had climbed into the back seat of the warm car, the driver had kept it running while he waited in the parking garage. A few minutes had passed when Kai came back, brown paper bag in hand that held Ray's pills. Once settled in the front seat of the car, Kai pulled out the slip of instructions and times that Ray was to get each dose. He had read over the slip of paper at least 50 times by the time they arrived at his house, a large moving truck was parked out front.

"What's going on?" Max spoke aloud, helping Ray from the back of the car.

"Master room is off limits right now…" Kai sighed, hoping Max would understand. He gave a quick look over Ray, who adverted his gaze.

Ray had heard the destruction Kai had caused in the bedroom, part of him felt regret for having Kai act that way, while another part was glad he wouldn't have to be entering that room again for a long while. He couldn't stand being in that room, nor the sight of their once shared bed. Before they had left for the hospital that morning, while Max had helped Ray get ready. Kai had gone back into the room and tore away at the rest of the furniture, so much as going into the bathroom and smashing the glass shower and mirrors. When Kai had emerged, his hands were bloody and scratched. They had been patched up at the hospital as well, and Ray felt a tinge of guilt cross over him as he remembered the claw marks on Kai's cheek.

He had given Kai the look, the one that told him he was sorry without saying the words. Kai gave him a smile in return, and a little bit of Ray felt warmer at the small exchange. That was before the doctor had come in and held him down as they stitched his wounds, causing his slight happy mood to disappear.

Kai led the way up the stairs to the house, Max and Ray on his heels as they stepped around the movers and painters entering and exiting the house with broken and new furniture. Without a word or glance back Kai ducked into his study, his door slamming behind him. Ray flinched as the door frame shook, following the tug on his arm by Max into the living room. For the rest of the day they stayed in there, watching movies and playing on the game console.

"Ray." Kai's voice made him jump, and he turned to face him in the doorway of the living room. "Here." He held his hand out, dropping two pills into the palm of Ray's hand. In the other he held out a glass of water and handed it to him.

"You need to take them." Max coaxed, as he caught Ray's hesitation.

"Ray… I don't want to force them down your throat… Please." Kai threatened, still towering over Ray as he sat on the couch.

Ray nodded, clutching the pills in his hand. He didn't like the threat Kai had given him, but he knew it was pointless in fighting back. Popping the pills into his mouth, throwing his head back as he gulped down the water; washing the pills down his throat. In a sarcastic way, he turned to Kai and opened his mouth.

"Thanks. I'll order some food for you two. I'll be in the study." Kai said as he straightened himself back from Ray's open mouth, having taken a quick glance at it.

"Thank you, Kai." Max called out to him as he disappeared down the hall.

"He hates me…" Ray mumbled under his breath, as he heard the door to the study click shut.

"Why would you say that?" Max gave him a questioning look.

"His best friend, ex-lover just died… All his attention has come to me now, because I'm fucking weak…" Ray bit his bottom lip. "I should be supporting him right now, not the other way around."

"Ray… Neither of those things are your fault, or Kai's. What happened to Tala… Is awful. But he's not suffering, we are. You are." Max placed a friendly hand on Ray's shoulder.

"I can't even touch him…" Ray breathed out. "I don't want him to touch me…"

"Why?" Max cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't want him to hate me… I don't want to see her every time he touches me… I can't…" Ray had tears rolling down his cheeks now, clutching the glass of water still in his hands.

"Give it time…" Max offered, it being the only thing he could think to say.

"What if he finds someone else?" Ray shook his head.

"No way. Ray, listen to yourself. You keep worrying about what Kai might think, or do. You should just talk to him about it, he'll understand."

"How can he?!" Ray didn't mean to yell, and by now his body was trembling and tears were pouring down his face.

"I think he does…" Those were the only words Max had to offer, letting Ray figure it out himself.

"No…" Ray shook his head, understanding the weight to Max's words. "No… Not him… It couldn't… Who?" His head shook so hard his hair came from its binding.

"Who do you think?" Max settled into the back of the couch. "It's not hard to guess."

"If he wanted to tell me, he would have." Ray calmed down, pushing his hair behind his ears.

"He's not going to overstep your pain, to revel in his own. That's not him, and you know that." Max gave a friendly shove on Ray's shoulder, causing him to jump to his feet. "Go." Max shooed at Ray until he left the living room.

Ray stumbled around his feet to the study, when he opened the door it was empty. Bottles of alcohol littered the desk and side tables, while broken pieces littered the floor. Ray closed the door, going back to the living room when his heightened hearing caught the sound of chains. Following the sound through the kitchen to the garage he poked his head in, Kai's back was to him as he threw punch after punch into the sand bag that hung in the far corner of the garage.

Ray cleared his throat as he stepped down the stairs, mindful not to rip any stitches in his sides as he made his way down. Kai seemed too much into his punching that he didn't hear him come down, the chains rattling and echoing in the garage. Ray glanced over Kai's bare back, sweat had started to spill down his lean muscles. The back of his dark-blue hair sticking to the nape of his neck, his muscles rippling with each punch. Ray jerked his head away, feeling guiltier than ever for looking. He felt that he didn't deserve that sight any longer, and he shuffled where he stood.

The echoing of the chains died down as Kai could feel a presence behind him, grabbing the shaking sand bag in one hand he turned. A small smile spread over his lips as he took in Ray standing behind him. He fully turned as the sand bag stilled its vibrations from the abuse it had been receiving, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets as he waited for Ray to speak.

A stillness hung in the air around them, but it wasn't heavy or foreboding. It was calm and light, something they both had missed desperately. This was the kind of air they had around them before Tala's accident, it seemed so far away now as nothing but a cloud of tension had moved over them.

"I… I wanted to say thank you." Ray started, rubbing his arm gingerly with the other.

"What for?" Kai cocked an eyebrow at him.

"For… Helping me, I suppose. I should be helping you." Ray mumbled, eyes still focused on his feet.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine." Kai almost yelled, he couldn't believe his ears. He wanted nothing more than to take away Ray's pain, his was just a nudging ache in the back of his mind now.

"But Kai… Tala." He was cut short when Kai raised a hand to stop him.

"Tala is dead." He said flatly, Ray winced at the harshness in his tone. "Yes, it fucking hurts. Almost unbearable to think about, but you come first. You're here, in the now in the flesh, here. You are my priority for the time being, you have suffered something terrible. I don't have words that can help, nor do I have the slightest idea how to make it better…" Kai trailed, trying to lessen the tension in his muscles.

"Do you hate me?"

"I love you, Ray Kon." Kai took a step forward, a small smile crossing his lips when Ray didn't back away.

"I love you too…" Ray choked on his tears.

Kai's smile faded when he reached up and brushed Ray's cheek, upon his skin touching Ray's he had backed away so fast Kai's hand still hung in the space between them.

"I can't…" Ray shook his head.

"I won't force you." Kai stepped back. "I understand."

"Do you?" Ray tilted his head slightly to look at him, their eyes meeting and he could see the hurt within the pools of red that were his lover's eyes.

"Yes." Kai nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Boris… Voltaire…" He continued down the list of names, all of them Ray had never heard of. "I was treated like a prized stud, they never left me alone." Kai started back as his voice had begun to trail off the list of names, as if he had a hard time remembering them all.

"What did you do?" Ray asked, his mouth slightly agape.

"Nothing." Kai shrugged. "That's why I'm pretty fucked up." He let out a soft chuckle. "I won't let the same happen to you. You'll get the help you need." He gave a stern look at Ray, as if daring him to protest.

"I'm so sorry Kai…"

"This isn't about me. I've faced my demons, I've won. This is about you, and how you need to heal. Whenever you're comfortable to talk to someone about it, not me or Max. Someone who can actually help."

"Are there any people out there who can?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." His smile returned when he saw Ray's eyes light up. He had missed their golden joy, and part of him wanted to cry with happiness at the sight. He wanted to pull him into him and hold him, but he didn't. He wasn't going to invade Ray's space, it was all he had right now.

"Hey guys, pizzas here." Max popped his head through the door of the garage.

The two older men nodded to him, and started for the door. Kai gathered up his shirt from the floor where he had dropped it, and Ray stepped up the stairs carefully, painfully aware of the stinging in his sides. He took a mental note of needing another pain reliever after dinner.

* * *

Ray shot up in a sweat, his breathing was erratic as he scanned the room around him. His golden eyes sweeping every dark corner and silhouette in the room, making sure that they were nothing but the objects that had always been in the spare room; he let out a shaky sigh. He was alone, Max had gone back to the hotel for the night with Tyson, while Kai kept to his study. The master room was still not finished being repaired.

Shaking he swung his legs over the side of the bed, carefully stepping down and wincing as a pain shot through his side. He pressed his weight against the bathroom door, stepping onto the cold tile and shuffled his way to the sink. Trying to still his beating heart he turned on the tap, splashing his face with the cold water. It almost stung on his flushed face, part of his hair falling into the sink. The feeling of it brushing against his face made his stomach coil, and pushed it back roughly only to have it drop back in the way.

His head shot up, gold meeting gold in the reflection. His breathing hitched in his throat as he took in his reflection. He didn't know this man, hair splayed around him and disheveled from his restless sleep. Dark circles clung under his eyes, and the scars from his attack and his own nails flashed on his tan skin under the light. With a shaky breath, he pulled the drawer beside him open; hands rummaging inside like a mad man. He pulled out a pair of silver hair cutters, starring back at his reflection as if the man on the other end was going to stop him.

He closed his eyes, remembering the pulling and tugging. It all hurt, every touch he hated, every word that slipped through her lips was like venom. It stung his heart, to think that he had been so weak to do nothing. Her words about her love of his hair, sent a shiver down his spine. Without opening his eyes, he took the cutters, opening them ever so slightly against the back of his head. He paused for a moment, could feel the coldness of the metal of the cutters in his fingers. One eye opened and he took another look at his reflection, he still detested the man that looked back.

*Snip*

A tear rolled down his cheeks.

*Snip*

His shaking was becoming uncontrollable now, and his hand jerked a bit too high.

*Snip*

*Snip*

*Snip*

*Snip*

More and more raven littered the floor below his feet, his gold eyes piercing back at his reflection. The man before him, now completely unknown to him. For the first time in a long time he could fully see his neck, the ends of his hair clinging to the nape at the back. His bangs were still in his face, and he ran a hand through them. Dropping the cutters into the bowl of the sink, he took a step back from the counter and starred at the tile floor. Parts of his hair had tangled in his toes, heaps of hair laid on the counter and floor.

The weight that his hair had always pulled on the back of his head, now gone and lifted. He could feel the crisp air on his neck, and for a moment he felt naked. With a sigh, he leaned against the counter again, starring at his reflection. A tinge of pain crossed his stomach, a small pit of guilt entwined.

 _"What have I done?"_ He picked up a bundle of his discarded locks that were hanging on the edge of the counter.

He stuck it to his head, as if trying to place it back. It fell to the floor and he let out scream, trying another bundle of hair. It did the same, falling around his feet and tangling in his toes. He stepped back from the counter, from the mess under his feet. Spinning to the shower that stood behind him he flung the handle over, water spewing out of the faucet overhead. He didn't bother undressing, he just climbed in and sat under the water that fell hard on his body. He sat on the bottom of the shower till the water turned deathly cold, reaching up he turned it off but stayed at the bottom. Knees curled up to his chest, with his arms wrapped around them tightly.

* * *

Kai rolled over on his other side, a rough groan escaping his lips as the sun caught his eyes through the window of his study. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he pushed himself off the couch, his head pounding it caused him to stumble. Grabbing hold of the edge of his desk so he could straighten himself, on the side table by the couch was a bottle of aspirin. He fumbled with the child proof lid, biting his bottom lip in frustration as he finally got it open. Pouring about four into the palm of his hand, he chucked his head back the pills rolling down the back of his throat.

He stood there for a moment in the center of his study, taking it all in for a moment. Trying to regain his composure before starting the day, he had a pile of paper work he needed. Half of it belonged to Tala and he knew he needed someone to take his place for his company, he had offered the job to Bryan but he had declined. Kai made sure that Tala's savings and other assets from the company went to Bryan, and he knew he'd be living a comfortable life for now on. He had been bombarded with offers from other employees at his company, and he turned each and every one of them down. Looking at the boxes that lined the back of his study, he knew he needed someone to take the position soon.

With a sigh, he grabbed his black t-shirt off the back of the couch; the one he had worn the day before. Slipping it on as he stepped out into the corridor, it was quiet for once, Sundays he didn't have any help around the house. There was no sweet smell of cooking breakfast, no shuffling of feet as maids went about cleaning. Max was back at the hotel with Tyson, and Kai was a bit envious. Here he was, sleeping on a couch away from his lover; while Max and Tyson were comfy cozy together.

Pushing the thoughts aside he started to the stairs, he needed to make sure Ray didn't pull any stitches while he slept and he needed his first dose of medicine, making sure to grab the bottles from the kitchen cupboard before making his way up the stairs. The was no noise coming from the spare room down the landing, he paused briefly by his closed bedroom door. A cold chill ran through his back while a pit of anger coiled in his stomach. He stilled his nerves as he started to the spare room's door, gently knocking on it before stepping in. There was no response and so he opened it slowly, not wanting to startle Ray.

The bed was empty, it's sheets tossed about as if a scuffle had occurred on top of it. His heart sank a little as he glanced around the room, not seeing anything. The bathroom door was closed to his left, and he sat the pills and glass on the side table. Stepping in front of the bathroom door he gave it a gentle tap, his breath catching in his throat as he didn't get a response.

"Ray?" He called quietly.

He knew Ray was still having a hard time around him, after Max had helped Ray get to bed last night he had told Kai Ray's reasoning's. Kai scoffed at the idea, but he understood completely. He had almost felt the same after he told Ray what had been done to him, all those years ago. They may have had a peaceful moment in the garage, but once they had come back out into the kitchen to eat Ray had changed again. He kept his eyes down, his body away from Kai's as much as possible and all Kai could do was oblige and stay away.

"Ray?" He raised his voice just a tad, shuffling where he stood for a second before he had enough.

Throwing the bathroom door open his heart sank the rest of the way into his stomach. Ray was curled up in the bottom of the tub, his clothes clung to him as they had stiffened during the night. His hair was matted to his face, while the locks on the floor had caught Kai's attention for only a second. He ran over, grabbing Ray by the arms and hauled him from inside the tub. Ray flinched, but didn't fight back. In a panic Kai sat Ray on the side of the bed, looking him over quickly to see if he could see any blood from ripped stitches during the scuffle. He saw none and with a sigh turned to the closet that sat behind him, throwing the doors open, almost off their tracks, he rummaged through it to find a pair of clothes.

All the while Ray sat on the bed, hands in his lap as he fiddled with his fingers. His eyes downcast as he listened to Kai's shuffling and curses under his breath. The shuffling had stopped and a shadow loomed over Ray's body, slightly looking up he tried to back away. Kai caught his arm, stopping him before he got away. With a stern glare, he was frozen in place, he had done what he didn't want to do and that was pissed Kai off. He didn't like the look in his eyes, it scared him. He flinched as Kai's hands came around his sides, in one fluid motion his damp stiff shirt was pulled off. The ends snagged a bandage and he bit his bottom lip from crying out, he didn't think he deserved to be pitied right now. Kai hadn't seemed to notice; a haze of anger was clouding his mind now. He didn't want to be angry at Ray, but he was the only one there now and would have to deal with his rage.

Kai placed a hand on Ray's chest and shoved him onto his back, taking his pants in his grip he pulled them off. Ray's head was screaming and warning alarms were going off, without thinking he reached out and grabbed Kai's wrist as he started for his boxers.

"I'm not harming you." Kai bit out, wrangling his wrist from Ray's grasp he pulled the boxers clean off.

Ray gasped at the bitterness of the room air on his exposed skin, and he let out a whimper. Soon his body was warm again, as Kai had shifted a new pair of boxers over his legs and hips. Soft blue sweats came up next, and the plush tickled the back of his legs. Kai reached down and pulled him back up, a firm hand on his back to steady him. He rolled the bottom of a white shirt and tugged it over Ray's head, making sure to pause as Ray pulled his arms through the sleeves. Kai stepped back, arms crossed over his chest. His anger was slowly subsiding and the headache from his hangover was returning in full force, he tried to shove the pain aside as he took Ray's appearance in; letting out a sigh.

"What were you thinking?" Kai didn't mean to yell, but his voice held a stern tone.

"I… I don't know…" Ray held onto his right arm with his left, glancing once up at Kai before looking down. He didn't like the look of anger that held in his crimson eyes, he hadn't meant to do what he did.

"You could have ended up back in the hospital. Is that what you want?" Kai's anger was threatening to boil over again.

"No…" Ray trailed.

"You need to think, use your head Kon. What would I have done, if I lost you too?" Kai's voice turned softer as he finished his sentence, kneeling down in front of Ray.

"You already have…." Ray trailed again, trying not to look at him.

"No." Kai's voice was stern again, causing Ray to snap his eyes up meeting Kai's. "No, I haven't. You're still you, you're still mine as I am yours. The old you is still in there, don't let her win this. She doesn't deserve to break you, don't let her." Kai reached out, hesitant at first, and placed a gentle hand on Ray's knee when he didn't back away.

"Kai…" Ray breathed out. "I don't know if I can…"

"You can, because you are strong. I won't let you fall." He became bolder, moving up slightly as he placed a kiss on Ray's forehead. A smile crossed his lips as Ray didn't flinch or hiss, the smile grew when Ray's hands came around his waist.

"I'm so sorry." Ray cried, burying his head into the crook of Kai's neck, warm tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm here…" Kai mused, pulling Ray closer into him. Holding the back of his neck and back against his chest.

"Ray, what happened to your hair?" Max's voice caused the two to pull apart so fast Kai almost stumbled over his feet.

A low growl escaped his throat towards the blonde as he caught the sight of pain in Ray's expression. He wasn't blind and had noticed Ray's hair gone, he had slivers of it in his feet. Though, he didn't feel the need to ask such a question. Part of him knew why Ray had done it, he had just wished Ray would have had someone do it for him instead. It was lopsided and chopped in certain spots, it left patches of uneven hair at the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it Max." Kai broke the momentary silence. "We'll take you to the salon later, get it fixed up some."

Ray nodded at Kai's words, gingerly touching the ends of his shoulder length hair.

"Max, did you get breakfast?" Kai turned to him, and Max nodded pointing to behind him. "I brought Tyson with me, hope that's alright. We leave tomorrow and he said he wanted to see you guys before we left."

Kai turned to Ray, trying to get an answer. Ray nodded sheepishly, trying his best to smile. Kai nodded to Max in approval and started to the door when Ray caught his wrist, Kai paused and looked down.

"I love you." Ray mumbled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters.**

 **Sorry if I'm updating this too often or soon, but I can't stop writing as it's getting closer to the end. Please enjoy!**

 **WARNINGS! Alcohol, Drug Abuse, Lemon (I will put warning in bold before hand)**

 **As always, thank you for taking the time to read this.**

 **Please review, as I'd like to know how you feel about the events of the story.**

* * *

A solemn peace had returned to their home, Ray was no longer flinching at the slightest move Kai made. They had yet to touch much, only brushing against each other in the halls or kitchen. Even with the remodeling of the master bedroom, Ray stayed to the spare room. Over the course of the month that had passed, Kai set Ray up for online classes to one of the university's nearby. He had set up a small work space in the spare room for him, with a new computer, desk and chair. Ray protested, but was cut short.

The conversations they held with each other were short, far and few between. Kai had to plunge himself back into his business's, while Judy had accepted the merger of the two companies. Max having gone back to Japan with Tyson a little over a month ago, and without his best friend by his side the light in Ray's eyes had dulled again; only to light up whenever he was on the phone with him.

His stitches had dissolved two weeks after they had been set in, he no longer needed his pain medication or antibiotics. Yet, he told Kai he needed the pain pills and got refills more often than he should have. He needed the numbness they provided, even though in the back of his mind he knew it was wrong.

Kai, almost every night had drowned himself to sleep with three bottles of alcohol. He knew what Ray was doing, but felt powerless to stop it. Ray had lost control of his life, and he felt responsible for it; but had no way of helping him. He couldn't even help himself, he had still yet to find a replacement for Tala and the work load was becoming too much. He had thought several times to let one of his companies go, but he knew that meant he was accepting defeat; something he would never allow himself to do.

* * *

As he packed his last suitcase he paused for a second, looking around the new room. The workers who redesigned it had done a good job, he paid enough money for them to do so. The bed sat at the far end of the room now, in the small alcove of the room. There was no longer a fire place on the left wall, and a new book shelf had been placed there instead; into the wall space. A black leather couch sat where the bed used to be, across from the new bookshelf. One night-stand sat on his side of the bed, while he no longer had a standing dresser in the room. The walls had been repainted a dark gray color, and the flooring had been replaced with soft white carpet.

A soft knock came at his door, closing his suit case he went over and opened it slowly. Ray gave him a weak smile; his eyes were red from crying.

"You don't have to come." Ray choked out, his voice was dry from crying so long.

"I'm not leaving you." Kai breathed out, reaching out and brushing Ray's bangs from his face.

They had gotten his hair cut more professionally. The bangs had been trimmed just above his cheek bones, while the back was one length that he gelled up into slight spikes. He had taken to wearing a head band again, something to make him feel like his old self. The one he was wearing now was white, the emblem of a tiger in the middle with black stripes down the fabric.

Ray reached up and held onto Kai's forearm, leaning into his touch. He had missed this, he needed it. Only he could never do it himself anymore, he didn't feel worthy of Kai's love. Something he had craved for so long, stripped away in less than 30 minutes do to an act that he was too powerless to stop. He knew what he was doing to Kai was wrong, he had stuck by him and chosen to be with him. Gave his words of love and devotion, yet he still couldn't find it within himself to realize that it was all true. Every slight touch they had, every passing glance; he could see Kai's love through the pain in his eyes.

"You ready to go?" Kai breathed out, pulling his hand back to his side.

"Not really…" Ray breathed out, with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm right here." Kai gave him a warm smile, wanting to lean in a capture those lips. Suck the pain away that held his love captive, but he didn't dare move.

Ray nodded and started to his room to collect his suit case, as Kai grabbed his from the end of the bed.

* * *

It had been a quiet ride to the airport, Ray kept to the back of the car while Kai took the front passenger seat. Looking over their tickets one last time, sending out a few texts to certain employees. Ray texted Max a few times before the car pulled up to the terminal of the airport. Kai held a hand up to the chauffeur, and climbed out of the car opening the back door for Ray. Ray slid out, his heart growing heavy in his chest as he took in the sight of the building before him. He swallowed the lump in his throat as Kai had gone to the trunk and dug out their luggage.

As he passed by Ray to lead the way, Ray reached out almost unsure of what he was doing himself and wrapped his arm around Kai's. Kai paused for a second, looking down at him for a second before continuing into the airport. They got their luggage checked and headed for the security check, Ray's grip around Kai's arm getting tighter with each step closer. He almost didn't let go as Kai stepped up to pass through the scanner, though with a bit of coaxing he released Kai's arm and almost ran through the scanner to get back to him.

Kai held his arm up for Ray to take, and he slipped back next to him after putting his shoes back on. Kai led them to their gate where they stood by the window and watched the workers below them, Ray pressed his side against Kai as close as he could get without stepping on his toes. Kai rested his head on the top of Ray's, his breathing was slow and shallow and it calmed Ray's nerves.

They both jumped as their flight number was called, arm in arm they went to the counter as Kai pulled the tickets out for the woman. She gave them a warm smile and wished them safe travels, Kai nodded and flinched as Ray's nails dug into his arm.

"Sorry." Ray loosened his grip and followed Kai through the landing dock.

Settling into their seats, Ray by the window as Kai took the aisle. As soon as Kai had settled in his seat, Ray's arm was wrapped back around his and leaned his head against his shoulder. Kai's shallow and deep breathing was lulling Ray to sleep, and he had passed out before the flight even took off. His mind and body had been so tense it wore him out, and it didn't help that he had taken three of his pain meds beforehand. Kai let out a sigh as he looked down at the man sleeping against him, his heart breaking with every beat.

* * *

"Ray, we're here." Kai gently nudge him awake, the other passengers shuffling around them gathering their things and exiting the plane.

Ray blinked away the sleep that had clung to him, he felt groggy and stiff. His neck hurt from where he had strained it to sleep against Kai's shoulder, and cracked it a few times trying to loosen the muscles. He almost whined as Kai's body heat pulled away from him, as Kai had gotten up from his seat.

"Do you want to get something to eat, or go straight there?" Kai asked as he shifted his shirt around, setting it back in place.

"Let's just get this over with…" Ray sighed, fearing that if they ate beforehand he wouldn't be able to keep it down.

Kai nodded his understanding and held a hand out for Ray to take, he was a bit surprised when Ray didn't flinch and took it. He pulled him to his feet, a bought of over confidence came back and he pulled him to his chest, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"We could go to the hotel first too." Kai whispered in his ear, waiting for Ray to flinch back or growl at him.

"Maybe later." Ray gave him a smirk, as he kissed him back.

Kai's head was spinning now, he wasn't expecting Ray to act in such a way. Not after all that had happened three months ago, but he was happy none the less. He had missed his touch, his smile. Everything about him he craved daily, but never dared to step over that new boundary Ray had placed around himself. Hand in hand they started off the plane, this time Ray was leading Kai and there was a slight bounce in his step.

A car had pulled up to pick them up on the side of the airport, Kai packed the luggage into the back of the trunk. As he passed the back door to get into the passenger seat Ray grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the back, nestling his head in the croon of Kai's neck again. A smile crept over Kai's lips and he took in Ray's almost forgotten scent. Ray relayed where their destination was to the driver in Chinese and with a nod of the man's head he started off, away from the airport.

"You sure about this?" Kai whispered into Ray's hair.

"It's the right thing to do…" Ray breathed out, his body trembling against Kai's. Trying to focus on Kai's chest as it rose and fell with each breath he took in, trying to keep warm against his body heat.

"If you say so." Kai sighed, shifting a bit in his seat.

"Don't argue with me about it again." Ray's tone changed, a hint of warning in his voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kai smirked, touching the side of his own cheek where there was still a small scar from one of Ray's nails. "Don't." Kai threatened as he caught Ray looking up at him with the _look._

Ray smiled and nestled into Kai's side again, drifting in and out from the car ride and the warmness he had gotten from Kai. He couldn't remember the last time he felt at peace like this, almost whole. He had longed for it daily, but could never accept it. This time it was Kai who had fallen asleep during the ride, Ray had gently been rubbing his stomach which had caused him to sleep.

* * *

Taking a quick glance out the of the car window his heart sunk in his chest, his arms started to tremble as he stared at the house that sat outside the window of the car. Kai stirred awake, feeling the trembling man beside him and brought a hand around his shoulders in a sleepy haze.

"It's alright." Kai coaxed, running a hand up the back of Ray's hair splaying out the pieces that stuck out.

Ray nodded, opening the door to the car and stepping out. He stilled his breathing and grasped Kai's hand as he came to stand beside him, making sure not to dig his nails in the pale flesh. Slowly the two walked up to the door, Ray gently tapped on it and stepped back. Kai squeezed his hand once before the door opened, and his eyes narrowed down at Lee who stood in the door way.

"Bout time you got here. Wasn't your plane supposed to land an hour ago?" Lee said cockily, as he stepped aside, letting the other two into the home.

"There was a delay, it happens." Kai bit back, keeping his back straight as possible. As if daring Lee to continue his stupid petty fight with him, he was still a small man as Kai seemed to tower over him.

"Yeah, yeah." Lee waved at Kai's words in the air. "She's upstairs, I'll go get her." Lee turned on his heel and started to the stairs.

"It's alright." Kai whispered to Ray, pulling him closer to his side as Lee disappeared up the stairs.

Ray nodded, looking around his old home. It seemed unfamiliar to him, even though nothing had really changed. Everything was still pink and brown, the couches still sat to his left of the door around the TV, the kitchen still had the small round table that sat all five of them at one time. The pictures on the walls were still up, of them in their youth and blading days. His ears perked as the sound of feet on the hardwood stairs caught his attention, his breathing became faster as his eyes laid on Mariah and her small protruding stomach that she didn't seem necessary to hide.

Kai's grip tightened on Ray's hand, as did Ray's own and his nails were digging into Kai's skin; drawing thin lines of blood. They both tensed against each other as she came down the flight of stairs fully, finding a spot on the couch as if the walk down the stairs had caused her too much strength.

"Come sit, please." Her voice was weak and she patted the side of the couch.

"No thanks." Ray hissed, his eyes had turned to slits.

"That's no way to talk to the woman carrying your child." Lee growled as he stood behind the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As if I fucking care. I only came because it's the right thing to do, and to see for myself if she was actually telling the truth for once." Ray sneered.

"It's true Ray, I'll be four months in a little bit. That night after the funeral, that's when it happened. I've never been with anyone since or after." Mariah started to play with her hair, then turned and finally took notice of his hair; her mouth gaping slightly. "Your hair?"

"I got rid of it because of you!" Ray shouted, his anger was coming to a boil as he felt he could no longer stand the sight of her. "After what you did to me, how could I keep looking at myself the same? What you did… There are no words, you're fucking dead to me. You hear me?!" Ray took a threatening step towards her, only to be held back by Kai's arm.

"What are you talking about?" Lee chuckled. "She said you came to her, said that you missed her and needed her."

"You shouldn't always believe what she says Lee." Kai cut in before Ray had a chance to say anything, trying to think of the right words to say before he hurt Ray in some way. "Ray would have never betrayed me like that, to begin with. Especially after what had just happened with Tala, he's a better person than that. I have the proof that she assaulted Ray, in OUR home." Kai's voice was deep, as a darkness was crossing his face.

"And what proof would that be?" Lee sneered.

"I have video of it." Kai stated matter-of-factly.

Ray's head snapped back at him, eyes wide. He had never heard of this before, and he mentally screamed in his head that Kai had seen what had happened to him. Never once did he mention or hint that a video existed, and now he felt dizzy and angry at the one person he didn't want to be angry with. Mariah shifted in her seat on the couch, turning pale by the revelation.

"You're bluffing." She managed to speak, though her voice was weak even though she tried to sound strong.

"Am I?" Kai taunted, a smirk crossing his features. "I have it with me, if you want to see it." His voice turned dark again, a cold chill ran down Ray's back at the prospect of him showing them what had happened.

"Mariah?" Lee turned to his sister who was there sitting on the couch in tears now, trying to hide them from the others.

"It's not fair… It's not! I love you Ray! Why would you do this to me?!" She wailed, burying her face into her hands.

"Why would you do what you did to me?!" Ray broke through his confusion and shouted, his anger washing away the dizziness he had in his head. "If you loved me, then you should have let me be!" He snarled.

"I… I'm so sorry… I just… I couldn't bear to think _he_ had you, that we meant nothing to you. Especially me, I just wanted you all to myself." Mariah hiccuped through her wails, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry isn't going to undo what you did to me!" Ray shouted, he was getting too worked up and he didn't like the feeling. He wanted to run out of the house and down his bottle of pain meds, stilling his feet he stood by Kai again; though this time he didn't take his hand.

"I know that…" Mariah breathed out.

"What… Mariah? How could you? What they're saying… It's true… You… You raped Ray?" Lee's eyes popped out of his head, as he looked between his sister and the other two across the living room.

Mariah nodded solemnly, her tears were stopping as she took in a few deep breaths.

"And the first time…. Before Ray left… You….?" He couldn't complete his sentence as he backed away from the couch, disgusted by the sight of his sister as she nodded again. "How could you…" He turned his head away, teeth and fists clenched.

"Just so you know, we are pressing charges. The courts have already gathered what they need, the first court date is in a week." Kai spoke over the small amount of silence that befell the room.

"What, Ray. Please, don't do that." Lee's head jerked up.

"It's not his decision." Kai stepped in front of him. "I'm the one who is pressing charges. For drugging him, and raping him. After I had the video and pulled some strings, the police worked around it." Kai explained, a victorious smirk crossing his lips as he saw Mariah stiffen in her seat.

"Please, don't do this. Not while she's pregnant, the stress could kill the baby." Lee pleaded.

"That's not my problem." Kai sneered, and then looked to his side where Ray had grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Leave, now." Ray bit, pulling on Kai's sleeve almost dragging him out the door.

They had climbed back into the car, heading to the hotel room Kai had booked for them. Ray sat seething with anger beside him, as far away from him as possible. The entire time it was quiet, and a tension had begun to loom over their heads. The hotel wasn't too far from the village, Ray slammed the car door and stormed inside the hotel with Kai behind as he grabbed their luggage. With a sigh, he grabbed the suit cases and followed Ray inside, getting his keys from the man behind the desk and going up the stairs to find their room.

Once inside Ray had started pacing the space in front of the bed, his face was red from anger. Kai sat the luggage by the door, the room wasn't as extravagant as the last the one they shared in Hong Kong, it was a simple small room with a queen bed at one end and dresser across from it. A bathroom sat to the left of the door, and a small round table sat at the right of the door. Kai moved to the edge of the bed, standing in Ray's pacing path.

"What?" Kai snapped, his anger had yet to flush from him and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What the hell Kai, I told you I didn't want to press charges, and why the hell didn't you tell me about that video?" Ray paced back and forth in front of him still, his eyes were slits and his fangs showed over his lips.

"The video wasn't important, if you knew about it you would have destroyed it. I'm pressing charges because of what she did to you, why do you want to protect her after what she's done?" Kai cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You're right, I would have destroyed it. How could you keep that from me, why didn't you tell me you had security in the house?" Ray stopped pacing.

"I have thousands of reasons for having security in our home, why did I need to tell you?"

"I guess you didn't need too… It would have been nice to know you were watching…." Ray stopped his pacing a few inches from Kai, and he hung his head.

"I didn't want to… I had to." Kai breathed out, trying to push back the vision of what had happened to Ray to the back of his mind. He had never cried so hard in his life when he watched the video, his anger had caused him to deal the last bit of destruction to his room and bathroom.

"I still don't want to press charges on her…"

"Why?!" Kai shouted, and his muscles tensed.

"Because she doesn't need to give birth in jail." Ray shrugged his shoulders. "Lee is right, the stress could kill the baby."

"You shouldn't care about that."

"I do Kai, regardless of how that baby came to be, it's still my child and my responsibility." Ray bit back.

"You're kidding me…" Kai sighed, rubbing the side of his temple.

"No, I'm not. That child is mine, and it doesn't deserve to be born in a jail cell." Ray growled, taking a step towards Kai.

"What do you want to do then, bring her back with us?" Kai's muscles tensed again at the idea.

"No… I'm going to stay here till she gives birth." Ray breathed out, casting his eyes down at his feet.

"No…" Kai breathed out, grabbing Ray's shoulder. "No, you're doing no such thing! What the hell are you thinking?" Kai shook his shoulders, anger and fear the only thing swirling in his head. He had never once lashed out like that at him before, and he could see the fear in Ray's eyes.

"Kai!" Ray smacked his hand off his shoulder, after regaining his composure. "This is MY problem, not yours. I need to do this, for MY child. You have your company to worry about."

"To hell with that now! If you're staying I am too, there's no way in hell I'd leave you here. What is going on in your head?" Kai backed away from him, afraid that he might hurt him again.

"I can't face you anymore, look at me Kai! I'm not the same anymore, we haven't touched in three months and have barely said anything to each other. I'm not who you deserve, so you should go back and start over." Ray's heart broke with every word that passed his lips, he was angry at himself now for saying such things.

"I was giving you your space… If you wanted me to I would have stepped in, I was only trying to respect you." Kai breathed out, running his hands through his hair. "Why would you think I wouldn't want anything to do with you?"

"I dunno… Maybe because of that guy you brought home three weeks ago."

"Ray…" Kai shook his head, a smirk crossing his lips. "That's not it… He's Tala's replacement for work, nothing else. I would never do that to you." Kai chuckled a little.

"I saw you, starring at him!" Ray bit back.

"Yeah, he's a good-looking kid." Kai shrugged his shoulders, then took a step towards Ray till their chests touched. "But I never touched him, and he never touched me." He gently tilted Ray's chin up to meet his gaze, which was now completely gone of his past anger; lust and desire replacing it. "I would never do that to you."

"Kai…" Ray breathed out, his legs going weak under him as Kai pulled his lips into his.

The tension in his muscles vanished as he almost melted into Kai's chest, tilting his head a bit to allow Kai's tongue entry into his mouth. His hands snaking around Kai's neck, fingers tangling within the dark-blue strands around the nape of his neck. A soft moan escaped his throat as his body was pulled closer to Kai's, he had almost forgotten the taste of Kai's mouth. He had missed every bit of his mouth and body, missed how he felt safe; being held by him in his arms. Tears slipped down his cheeks, but they weren't tears of sadness and they went unnoticed by the two. Pulling away to catch their breath, Ray held Kai's eyes with his as he ran his hands down Kai's back.

 **(LEMON WARNING STARTS)**

Kai arched into Ray's touch, capturing Ray's lips with his again as a soft moan passed his throat. Gently pressing Ray towards the bed causing them to fall on it, Kai's hands slipping up under Ray's shirt as he gently caressed the tan skin. Fingers brushing over the scars that had been left, he pulled away and set his lips on each scar; having pulled Ray's shirt over his head. Ray dug his nails into the back of Kai's head, his body responding to each touch and caress with pleasure. He had missed this desperately, and each touch felt new and unfamiliar. His head was spinning with desire and he bucked his hips into Kai's stomach, a small whimper escaping his lips as his pants became tighter.

A smirk crossed Kai's lips as he pressed them against Ray's flustered skin, gently running a finger along the hem of his jeans. Ray's body twitched at the touch and he bucked up again, his hands had found Kai's shoulders and he gripped at them tightly. Running his tongue along the side of Ray's stomach Kai came back up to his neck, sucking gingerly on the skin as Ray twisted under him.

"Kai…" Ray breathed out between partial pants.

Their lips locked together again, Kai's tongue slipping into Ray's mouth as he teased and sucked on Ray's own. His free hand brushing through Ray's raven hair, gently massaging his scalp as he used his other to rub against the bulge that had peaked in Ray's pants. Ray parted his legs further, arching his back against Kai's chest.

"I've missed you…" Ray panted out as Kai's lips trailed down his neck again, as his hands fumbled with his pants.

"I've missed you too, kitten." Kai smirked as he felt Ray's nails dig into his shoulders as a warning.

Sitting back Kai used both hands to tug Ray's pants away, dropping them to the floor behind him; off the bed. Teasing Ray's boxers down just below his knees, Kai leaned back down and took him into his mouth. Ray bit back a moan as his member entered Kai's warm mouth, twisting and turning at each kiss and suck Kai had placed on him. He had forgotten how it felt to be under him, and he purred; mentally kicking himself for making such a fowl noise, yet Kai smirked against him and he didn't care much longer about it.

Throwing his head back in pure ecstasy, his eyes shut tight as he moaned out Kai's name, as he sucked him dry. Licking his lips as he pulled away from Ray's trembling member, he placed hot hasty kisses over his stomach again as he started to get off his own clothes. Pushing Ray to the center of the bed, he got between Ray's legs positioning himself near his entrance. Having already applied a substantial amount of lube to his own member, he looked down at Ray waiting for permission. Ray nodded, grabbing the sheets beside him as Kai eased himself in.

"God, Kai…" Ray bit out, trying to ease his tensed muscles as Kai had slid his entire self into Ray.

"Relax." Kai coaxed, pausing for a minute before he could feel Ray's muscles loosen around him.

Gently he started again, placing his left hand beside Ray's head for support as he held Ray's leg around his waist with the other. With every thrust their chests rubbed against the other, sending shivers and jolts of excitement down their bodies. Sweat was starting to form between them and their skin slid against the other with ease. Ray's member had come back to life and was being rubbed between their bodies, and he let out cries and moans of pleasure into Kai's ears as he held him close. His arms around the broad neck of his lover, his forehead resting against Ray's shoulder as he bit out his own moans.

He kept an even pace, rocking his hips against Ray's each time they touched causing Ray to arch his back. With a few final sensual thrusts, moans, and panting of names Kai reached climax along with Ray for a second time. His body shuddering as the second orgasm crashed through his body, wrapping his arms around Kai's sweaty back. Before he crashed into Ray underneath him, Kai pushed himself to the side of Ray. His breathing had picked up, and he laid almost lifelessly on his back. Ray pulled himself around Kai, resting his head on his chest as he draped his legs around Kai's hips. Listening to Kai's erratic heart beat in his chest, and the soothing movements of his chest falling and rising.

 **(END LEMON)**

They both felt at a peace neither had felt for three months, the darkness that had seemed to separate them was gone now. Lulling one another to sleep, with Kai's rhythmic breathing and Ray's soft purring, they slept peacefully for the first time.

* * *

"I don't want you to do this…" Kai breathed out, he hadn't moved yet but knew Ray was awake beside him.

"You have to let me…" Ray curled around Kai closer, keeping his head on his chest.

"I can't protect you if I'm not here…" Kai's arms started to tremble as he pulled Ray closer to him, his arm draped over Ray's back.

"I know…. Please Kai…" Ray buried his head against Kai's chest, taking in the scent of his cologne and sweat.

"I can't lose you again…"

"I'll come back. I want to get full custody of my child." Kai pulled back and gave Ray a questioning look, trying to see if he could find out if Ray was joking.

"What?" Kai asked, still trying to find out his answer.

"I'm serious Kai. I want full custody of my child, she doesn't deserve to be a mother."

"Then I'm staying. I can help get the courts to agree on your side." Kai pulled Ray closer onto him, running his hands through his hair.

"I should do this on my own." Ray mumbled, gently tracing invisible circles on Kai's abs.

"You shouldn't have to do it alone, I'm here."

Ray nodded as he thought it over, sleep was itching at the back of his head. For the last hour, he hadn't felt the need to dig out his pain meds, and he felt comfortable in Kai's warmth. For the first time he felt whole again, like his old self. In the back of his mind he knew Kai wouldn't budge on the idea of him leaving, and a smile crept his lips. He may have lost a lot from what Mariah had done to him, but he knew he would never lose Kai. Lest he be damned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters.**

 **Here it is, the last and final chapter of this roller coaster of a fan-fic. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review, let me know what you thought of the story as a whole, or just a chapter that may have stuck out too you.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this, it's reached almost 700 views before posting this chapter.**

* * *

"How dare you, how dare you try to take MY child from me, I am its mother!" Mariah was dangerously close to Ray, and it took all he had not to back away; he had to stand his ground.

"You're not fit to be a mother, you'll be in jail. What kind of life is that four OUR child?" Ray bit back, if it wasn't for Kai's hand on his shoulder grounding him to his spot he, would have lunged and attacked her.

"YOU!" Her anger turned to the stoic Russian to Ray's right, eyes slits in her golden orbs. "You're doing this to me! It's all you! Ray would never had done anything like this to me on his own." She spat in his face, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"You have no right to talk to him like that Mariah." Ray wedged himself between the two, Kai's hand not leaving his shoulder. "He has nothing to do with my decisions. He's right, you should be prosecuted for what you've done to me. You don't deserve anything more from me." Ray gritted his teeth, his eyes slits that mirrored hers.

"So, what you want me to have my child raised by two homosexuals?" She sneered, having run out of insults to toss at the two.

Both Kai and Ray let out a grunt from the backs of their throats at her comment. This time Kai pulled Ray back to his side, taking a step towards the pink haired woman; he towered over her.

"Funny thing to say from a rapist. You're more concerned with who Ray beds with or finds attractive, and yet you still took advantage of him. If this is about sins, you can fucking shove it. That child will no longer be yours the second it's free from your womb, and it will be Ray's child; and only his." A darkness had crossed Kai's voice as he spoke, the red in his eyes flashing with anger.

He dug in his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, shoving it into her hands. She looked down at the crinkled paper, eyes watering.

"That is the court date, we'll see you then." With his hand, still on Ray's shoulder he seemed to spin him around, and walked him out the door of the White Tiger's home.

He could feel Ray trembling under his grasp, he gave him a gentle squeeze as they made it to the car doors. Ray's anger and adrenaline was starting to get the better of him, and he couldn't control the shaking. Settling into the back seat he practically sat in Kai's lap as he sat beside him, wrapping an arm around Ray's shoulder as Ray bit back tears.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Ray said through his sobbing as the car started back to the hotel.

"I have to right what I've done wrong." Kai gave a short explanation, placing a soft kiss on the top of Ray's red head band.

Ray knew what he was talking about, Tala and the affair that had almost crashed everything Ray ever wanted around him. He didn't find a reason to say anything, Kai didn't need to keep apologizing to him for it; he had forgiven him long ago.

"Should get something to eat, before we head back to the hotel." Kai broke the short silence that had befallen them.

"Yeah, sounds good." Ray's crying had subsided, and he had wiped his tears away with the ends of his sleeves.

"I love you." Kai nuzzled into Ray's hair, taking in his scent which was now mixed with his own.

* * *

Ray gave Kai a questioning look as their car pulled up to the hotel, holding a hand up to stop the questioning Kai ushered Ray out of the car. Back in their hotel room, which Kai had upgraded since they would be staying longer now.

Kai surprised Ray with a box, in it was a crisp clean white suit jacket with black pin stripes running down the fabric. The pin stripes were hardly visible on the white, and the pants matched with a red tie; almost matching the color of his head band. His under shirt was a dark blue button-down shirt, it was short sleeved thankfully as it was bit hot outside. Kai gave him another box, it held new polished sleek black dress shoes.

At first Ray protested, as he had never owned anything so expensive in his life before. Though after a bit of coaxing he conceded defeat and dressed into his new clothes, checking himself in the mirror on the back of their hotel room door.

As he was busy musing over how good he looked, almost not recognizing himself. Kai stepped from the bathroom in his own newly bought dress suit, his was all black with a dark purple shirt under the jacket, and white tie around his neck. He had slicked back his slate colored bangs and tied the longer dark blue strands in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. His silver glasses placed on the bridge of his nose, while Ray had parted his hair to one side where a larger portion of it almost covered the right side of his face. He hadn't placed the head band back on around his forehead, and didn't spike up the back of his hair as it rested around his shoulders; framing his slender face.

"You look good." Ray couldn't help but smile as Kai had stepped out from the bathroom.

"You too. It fit good?" Kai asked, eyes dancing over Ray's body in front of him.

"Yeah, perfect actually. Why are we so dressed up?" Ray asked.

"You'll see." Was all Kai gave in an answer before opening the door, and offering Ray to take the lead.

* * *

Ray wasn't sure how Kai had known about the place he took him too, but he was too stunned to speak as he entered the five-star restraint to ask. The fine authentic Chinese cuisine circled around his senses, exciting him more than it should have; it was only food. Luckily, they had returned to the hotel and changed into nicer looking clothes, as the ones before weren't nearly as suitable to have walked in a place like this in.

Kai's hand found Ray's as they walked, pulling him gently along before he got lost from his gawking. Following the waitress to a small private area of the hotel, he thanked the waitress in broken Chinese. Ray cocked an eyebrow at him and stifled a laugh, trying to hide his amusement. It had been a long time since he felt this way, the fight from earlier thrown to the back of his mind. He didn't have anything to worry about now, Kai was on his side and he wasn't going to let him go.

"So, what's the special occasion?" Ray asked as another waiter came up and poured them glasses of wine. Ray thanked the man in proper Chinese, giving a toothy grin to Kai as he caught him eye roll.

"Can't take you out now just because?" Kai asked as he sipped at his wine.

"I'm not complaining." Ray smiled, leaning his elbows on the white cloth that covered the table, resting his chin in the dip his hands created. "Just curious."

"We're going to be entering a hard, and probably drawn out case in a few days. So, why not relax a bit?" Kai shrugged.

"Yeah…" Ray trailed, he didn't want to spoil the mood by talking about the case.

"Don't stress over it right now." Kai took notice of the worry crossing over his face, he reached over the table and took one of Ray's hands and placed a kiss on the top of the tanned skin.

"So, Mr. I-can-speak-terrible-Chinese. Do you want me to order?" Ray chuckled as Kai dropped his hand to the table, as if he was offended.

"No, I already ordered before we got here." Kai took another sip of his wine.

"Huh?" Ray's eyes widened, and more so as three waiters came around their table placing plates of different foods on the top before him.

The waiters all bowed, one leaning to Kai and whispering something to his ear. Kai nodded and the waiter bowed and left, Ray watching all the while in confusion. Though something in the back of his head was screaming, but he tried to calm it down; a smile crossing his lips.

"What?" Kai asked as he started to dig around the plates for something he wanted to eat.

"Nothing…" Ray pulled the plate he thought looked best closer to him, turning back to Kai with a coy smirk on his face. "Fancy clothes, fancy restaurant. Whispering to the waiter." Ray was trying to not smile like an idiot, but his attempts failed as he twirled his chop sticks between his fingers.

Kai cocked an eye brow at him, a look of amusement crossed his features and he shook his head chuckling.

"Wrong." He stifled the laugh that was itching to escape. "Eat your food before it gets cold, you idiot." Kai shook his head, taking a bite of his food even though the smile on his lips didn't fade.

A bright red blush crossed Ray's face, and he ducked his head to eat his food. Tears came to his eyes as he had never tasted anything so delicious in his life before. The meal was pleasantly quiet, something they had missed and needed. In the next three days, they'd be entering one of their toughest battles ever, they both kept those thoughts blocked from their minds. Enjoying each other's company was all that mattered now, and Ray couldn't have been happier than to have shared it with Kai.

As their dinner ended Ray sat in his seat, watching attentively as the waiters came and cleaned his plates away from the table. Hoping Kai was only bluffing earlier, but nothing special happened. Kai paid the tap and tipped them generously, they left hand in hand and Ray tried to keep from dragging his feet.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet, and Ray couldn't but help fiddle with his fingers that sat in his lap. Kai watching him from the corner of his eyes, a grin stuck to his lips. As they arrived back into the hotel Ray was the first through the door, his mouth opening wide with a yawn as he started to undo his jacket and get ready for bed.

As he started getting it halfway down his shoulders Kai had stepped up behind him, his lips resting on Ray's neck as he helped guide Ray's jacket down his arms. Letting it fall to the floor by their feet Kai's hands traveled back around Ray's stomach under his shirt, a purr escaping Ray's lips as he rested his head back against Kai's chest. His hands drawing circles on Ray's abs, dipping in the curves as he placed soft butterfly kisses along his neck.

Reaching around him he held onto the top of Kai's head, his legs getting weak under him as Kai's hands continued to travel north till they stopped just at his breast bone. Ray's eyes fluttered open as Kai took his left hand and slipped something over his finger, Ray held it to his face inspecting it for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, who's the idiot?" Ray whirled around, holding his hand up to show Kai; as if he didn't know what he just placed on his finger. The silver band catching the light of the lamp in the corner of the room, making the single diamond in the center gleam.

Kai let out a laugh, shaking his head. He had no words for the look that had crossed Ray's face, his laughing cut short as Ray pushed him down onto the bed and straddling his waist. Their lips crashing into the others as Ray planned to thank his fiancé the proper way, and Kai had no protests.

* * *

The court room was stuffy, the judge was an angry old woman whose beady eyes had locked onto Ray's nervousness. Mariah sat across the space between the two tables, tears running down her face. All around Ray sat three lawyers, each with their own leather brief case and stack of papers they had placed on the top of the table before them. While Mariah had one lawyer, another woman.

In the back of Ray's mind, he was praying to the gods that they wouldn't side with Mariah; just for the fact that they were all women. Any sane person could see with the amount of evidence that sealed Mariah's fate, she was not fit to be a mother. The judge cleared her throat, glancing from both of them down below her.

"The court here has decided in favor of Kon Ray. The court permits him to take full custody of his child once it is born, on terms that he provides all medical expenses for the care of the mother and child. Chen Mariah, the court has reached its decision and you will be placed under house arrest until the birth of the child. Which you will be heavily under watch, and once recovered will start your ten-year sentence for the drugging and rape of Mr. Kon. With a three-year sentence for sexual harassment, and slander." The judge hit her gavel on the top of her desk.

Ray deflated as he let out the air he had held in out, sinking into his chair as a small smile crept up his lips. He had done it, he was going to get his justice. The video Kai had helped, the past doctor's records from her first attempt helped secure an extra three years. He had never been so excited, thirteen years he would never have to hear from her again.

His lawyers gave him congratulatory pats on his shoulders, stuffing their papers into their brief cases and taking their leave. Kai had stood from where he was sitting behind Ray for the whole proceedings, shaking their hands firmly as they walked by with a nod to each one.

Kai placed a hand on Ray's shoulder, which he reached up and gave it a squeeze. That familiar anchor was what helped him, Kai had helped him secure his child's future; their future. He didn't care to listen to Mariah's wails and cries, her threats and cursing as she was pulled away from the court room.

"Ready?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Ray nodded, standing from his chair but not letting go of Kai's hand on his shoulder.

* * *

It may not have seemed like a big deal to Kai, but Ray's eyes lit up as he walked his heels around the open space of their new living room. It was large with a brick fire place on the left wall from the front door. Stairs sat in a small space between the wall of his bedroom and left wall a little past the fire place. The kitchen was to his right, a U-shaped out lay with a dining space at the back of the kitchen where a glass door sat and lead to the back yard. A two-garage sat behind the wooden door in the dining room, where they would have their make shift gym and his and Kai's cars.

Upstairs was a nursery, already being painted in a baby powder blue for the arrival of his daughter. A small office sat in the second room, Kai still needed to run his Beyblading company; having disband all holdings to Hiwatari Enterprise. A larger room made up their living room, as the space down stairs was more of a formal sitting area.

"Like it?" Kai asked, he had been preparing the home for months now, some furniture had already been brought in; all new.

"It's adorable Kai. I love it." Ray beamed as he opened the cabinets in the kitchen.

"It's a bit outdated, if you want we can upgrade." Kai offered. It was an older cottage type home, and the kitchen had a farmhouse look to it.

"No, it's cute. Gives the house some charm." Ray smiled to him, closing the cabinet doors.

"Here, come outside." Kai held a hand out to him, which he gladly took.

Kai led him through the back end of the kitchen and dining room, opening the door to reveal the backyard. It was larger than their previous one, a large wooden fence encompassed the perimeter of their land.

"A POOL!" Rays shouted as his eyes laid on the glistening water.

"It'll be caged in next week." Kai informed, having to make sure their home was safe for Ray's daughter.

"Thank you. This is… So amazing." Ray pulled Kai into a hug, his arms held tightly around his fiancés waist.

"Glad you like it. We better get going though or we'll miss our flight." Kai hugged him back before checking his watch. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Ray nodded, taking his hand.

* * *

He never liked hospitals, the smell made his stomach coil. The tasteless coffee didn't settle his stomach either, and he paced the waiting area. Ray watched him, a small smile graced his lips. He had never really seen Kai so unsure of anything before, surprisingly he was the one who didn't need to be held during the plane ride from Russia to China. Kai was a basket of nerves now, and it warmed his heart. In a few hours, they were going to be parents; even though Kai continued to only refer to Ray's daughter as such. He had yet to say the words 'our' daughter, or 'my child' it was always 'Ray's daughter' 'Ray's child'. He knew he couldn't force Kai to say otherwise, and so he never dared bring it up.

"Mr. Kon?" A nurse called as she came down the hall. "You can come in now." She waved to him.

Ray stood, stretching his back looking to Kai. "Ready?"

"No." Kai took Ray's outstretched hand and followed the nurse down the hall.

The nurse showed them into the room that held Ray's daughter, swaddled tightly in a hospital blanket. Ray and Kai stood on either side of the plastic bassinet, a smile crossing Ray's lips as he gently brushed his finger over her soft pale cheek.

"She's beautiful." He whispered, gently picking his daughter up and into his arms.

"She looks like you." Kai stood over his shoulder, daring not to touch.

"How's the mother." Ray turned to the nurse, it wasn't that he fully cared it was just in his nature to worry about others.

"As well too be expected, considering the circumstances. We'll have your paper work ready for you to sign and go over. Once we run a few last tests you should be able to go." The nurse gave them a nod of her head before taking her leave.

"Oh Kai." Ray mused, taking a seat in a large blue chair at the back of the room. Cradling his daughter in his arms as he couldn't take his eyes off her, she was perfect.

"I'm proud of you Ray." Kai bent down beside him, still not daring to touch.

"Want to hold her?" He offered, and Kai shook his head.

"You hold her for now. What's her name?" He asked.

"Rain. A mix of our names, with an 'n'." Ray gave him a toothy grin.

"Rain Kon, it's nice." Kai nodded, liking how it slipped off the tongue.

"Actually… Could she take your last name?" Ray asked, almost shyly.

"Are you sure?" Kai raised an eyebrow, he wasn't expecting that. "We're not even married yet, and I was expecting you to keep your name."

"I'm sure. I want to take your name." Ray kissed Rain's soft forehead.

"Rain Hiwatari. Heh. Sounds better." Kai chuckled, getting a soft nudge in the shoulder.

* * *

 **4 YEARS LATER:**

A small desk light was the only thing that lit up the dark room, Kai was leaning on his elbow on top of the desk. His glasses on the verge of falling off the bridge of his nose as he stared blankly at his lap top screen, sleep threatening to take him. Glancing at the screen he wrote down a few notes with his free arm, blinking back the sleep. A yawn crept through his lips, only to get stuck when the sound of small feet shuffled their way into the door way of his office. Sitting back into his chair he could make out the faint outline of his daughter standing in his doorway, he set the pen down on the desk and sighed.

"What's the matter Rain?" He called to her softly.

"I can't sleep daddy." She rubbed her eyes, a light blue blanket clung tightly in her other hand.

"C'mere." He called for her, patting his knee.

A smile crept up her lips, a small fang popping over her bottom lip. Her raven hair bouncing as she rushed over and climbed into his lap.

"When's papa coming home?" She leaned into his strong chest, somewhere she always felt at peace.

"Hmm… I dunno. Should we call him?" Kai asked, nestling his chin in her disheveled raven hair. She smelt of Ray, and a little bit of him.

"Yeah!" She excitedly bounced on his knee.

"Alright hold on." He closed the program on his laptop, going over to another one that allowed him to video call Ray's phone.

Her bouncing eradicated as the familiar sound of a phone's ringing emitted from the computer. A few seconds passed until Ray's face popped up on the computer screen, a large smile crossing his lips as he caught sight of his husband and daughter.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep Rain?" Ray chuckled, his eyes adverting from the screen to something in front of him and back.

"I can't sleep." She whined, rubbing her eyes for emphasis again.

"Are you being good for your daddy?" He could see Kai roll his eyes, but he knew he loved being called that.

"Yes!" She bounced again. "When are you coming home?" She asked, leaning closer to the computer screen.

"Um… Well… Have daddy take you down stairs." Ray answered, cutting the video feed off.

Rain gave Kai a questioning look, her golden eyes catching his.

"Let's go." He picked her up off his knee, holding her against his chest as he carried her down the stairs.

Just as they made it down the last step the front door opened, Ray stepping inside their home. Rain's lips curled into a smile and she fussed in Kai's hands till he sat her on the floor, running to Ray. He picked her up in his arms, nuzzling her head as she buried her head in his neck.

"Oh boy, you've gotten big." Ray sat her down, giving her a toothy grin in response to her own.

"I have?" She beamed. "But you only saw me last month." She pouted.

"And you grew in that time." He smiled back. "C'mon, it's time for bed dear." He took her hand and led her back up the stairs, Kai disappearing into the kitchen to make some tea for his husband.

"Night daddy, I love you." She called as she disappeared up the stairs.

"I love you too." Kai called back, a soft smile crossing his lips as he placed the kettle on the stove.

"Alright, now go to sleep Rain. I'll see you in the morning." Ray placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay papa. I love you." She nestled into her bed, pulling her blankets over her shoulders.

Ray stepped out of her room, flicking the lights off before shutting the door quietly behind him. As he snuck his way into the kitchen on the tips of his toes, he quietly wrapped his arms around Kai's waist pulling him close. The tip of his chin just high enough to rest on his shoulder, Kai placed a hand over Ray's and became absorbed in the embrace.

"Weren't you supposed to be home an hour ago?" Kai asked, his voice husky.

"There was a flight delay." Ray pouted.

"Hn." Kai took the steaming kettle off the stove, pouring the boiling water into the white porcelain mug over the tea bag.

"Ohhhh Cat nip, my favorite." Ray gave him a tooth grin as he took the mug from him, blowing on the steam before taking a sip.

"How'd it go?" Kai asked as he leaned his back against the counter, turning the stove off.

"Went well, Max is really excited to see our new prototype." Ray leaned against a counter across from him.

"See. I told you, you didn't need my help." Kai chuckled softly.

"Well, the flight wasn't any better. As usual." Ray sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"It'll get easier." Kai reached out, brushing a loose stand of raven behind Ray's ear.

"Doubt it." Ray mused taking another sip of his tea. "Oh, by the way. I invited Tyson, Max, and the others over for Christmas." Ray looked over the rim of his cup and almost choked at the look he was receiving from his husband.

Kai's face had gone unreadable for a second, till his face softened and he shrugged with a 'hn'. "Just as long as their kid keeps his hands-off Rain this time." Kai threatened.

"Oh, lighten up. they're only 4 and 3." Ray chuckled.

Kai gave him a threatening glare, until Ray set his cup on the counter snaking his arms around Kai's neck and resting his forehead against his.

"Mmmm… I suppose you didn't give me that cat nip just to relax me, did you?" Ray bit his bottom lip, as Kai's hands had found their way up his jacket and shirt.

"What would make you think that?" Kai smiled as he pressed his lips against Rays. Reaching around and pulling his legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss as he carried them to their room.

"I love you." Ray sighed, breaking away partly.

"I love you too. Kitten." Kai smirked before, pressing his lips back against Ray's before he could respond

* * *

 **Last author's note: To sum up, Kai dropped Hiwatari Enterprise to only focus on one company as he was becoming a 'family' man. The stress of two companies were too much to bear. Ray and Kai got married when Rain was 1, in a small ceremony of their closest friends. Ray started working for Kai's Beyblading company, and since the merger with Judy, who has passed the reigns to Max, Ray has to go abroad from time to time.  
**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
